Blood of love
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Un finc GaaraxNaru, el final de la historia
1. Chapter 1

La li hooooooooo! O, bueno este es mi primer finc de Naruto, aunque no haré mucho hincapié en ello, el objetivo de esta reseña es... ¿quién no ha deseado algo con todas sus fuerzas? ¿quién no ha pensado que la pareja Gaara x Naruto es super kawaii (aquí tomo por hecho que saben que es un finc slash), mándenme criticas de lo que quieran... desde que mi finc les parece aceptable hasta que es una basura –díganmelo suavemente, soy sensible- no me mencionen nada de que soy una degenerada o algo.. me cae que molesta ese tipo de comentarios así que las que lean es bajo su propio riesgo... aunque si fuera yo me cae que me brinco toda la explicación de la escritora XD... como dije este finc es para aquellas que aman la pareja Gaara x Naruto y bueno... ¡solo he leído como tres finc de ese tipo en esta pagina! T.T, y no he encontrado otras de la misma calidad... la pareja de Naru/Sasu también me encanta ., pero por ahora estoy satisfecha de esa pareja así que... vayamos al finc!

**Capitulo uno (me suena a la serie animada de star wars XD): Un rojo reencuentro**

Sabaku no Gaara miraba totalmente sin interés la pila de documentos y asuntos pendientes que adornaban su escritorio, desde que su fuerza e inteligencia fueron reconocidas había tomado el cargo de Kazekage en la aldea de la arena, era un cargo importante, pero bastante aburrido, además, perfectamente podía ordenar a alguien que hiciera su trabajo pero... ¿con que se entretendría?...si era patético...uno de lo mas famosos asesinos conformándose con un montón de papeles. Tras estos pensamientos sintió como Shukaku se revolvía en su mente jactándose de su médium... le parecía algo extraño el hecho de que el mapache tras estar 18 años en cautiverio y estar ahora completamente sometido ante él, le gritara que a su edad ya tendría que fijarse en chicas...o chicos según los gustos de cada quien.

El Kazekage guardo su privada opinión lejos de su curioso demonio, después de todo si tenia a alguien en mente... Uzumaki Naruto

Flash Back

jajajajajajajaja bueno Gaara! Parece que ya somos amigos!-un poderoso perro de la nieve de seis colas descansaba a los pies de Gaara y Naruto, que habiéndose unido lo derrotaron sin problemas

No cabe decir que algunos amigos y protectores de Uzumaki casi les da un ataque al ver la forma tan despreocupado y por ende, irrespetuosa, en que el rubio trataba al pelirrojo

-no... no lo somos-Gaara comento suave pero firmemente

-pe...pero yo pensé... ¿acaso no te agrado?-Naruto cambio su radiante sonrisa por una mueca de tristeza

Gaara no cambio su expresión, pero algo dentro de él se removió (y no era exactamente shukaku) no soportaba ver esos ojos llenos de luz con esa sombra de tristeza

-no me desagradas-Gaara intento explicarse sin comprometerse-pero no quiero ser tu amigo

Naruto lo miro de hito en hito, Gaara sonrió un poco, era tan fácil leer sus gestos... mas sin embargo siempre salían sorpresas de esos labios

-a ver si entiendo-Gaara permitió que el rubio continuara con su parloteo-no te desagrado... pero no quieres ser mi amigo... ¿entonces? Por Kami! Eres muy confuso-el portador del Kyuubi hizo una mueca enojada al no comprender el carácter arisco de su compañero

Gaara se acerco al moreno, acariciando la mejilla de este

-porque Gaara...-Naruto tomo de manera inconsciente e inocente la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla-porque te resistes a que te den lo que te mereces?

Gaara sonrió interiormente... ¿una persona podía ser tan despistada?

Unos suspiros indignados se escucharon entre los presentes, a lo que el rubio les miro confuso, el controlador de la arena no les presto atención, era obvio que todos habían entendido sus intenciones

-lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...-el chico de mirada aguamarina tomo el mentón del muchacho mas ruidoso de Konoha acercándolo hacia él, no pensaba besarlo... aún, pero quería llevarse consigo era mirada confusa y llena de inocencia

Fin del Flash Back

-Kazekage-sama!-unos de sus subordinados entro después de los debidos saludos de respeto-ha llegado una carta urgente de Konoha

Gaara tomo el documento sin interés

-retírate-la orden fue sencilla pero clara

El hombre un poco temeroso cerro la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido

El chico hizo una mueca aburrida, acaso la gente no entendía que no los mataría? Si lo hubiera querido ya lo habría hecho... _pero cambie por ti_...

_Estimado Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la villa de la arena:_

_Le mando esta carta para informarle que se llevara a cabo el torneo para nuevos Chunnins de cada seis meses en la aldea de Konoha, como sabrá esperamos que asista como invitado del evento, sin mas por el momento_

_Tsnade-sama, La quinta Hokage de Konoha._

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja interesado, habían pasado tres años desde la ultima vez que vio al moreno... y esa una buena oportunidad de verlo

Un pensamiento asalto su mente, el cual ahora que lo analizaba no le parecía en absoluto agradable ¿el rubio en todo el tiempo que llevaban separados... pudiera haberse enamorado, el pelirrojo no quería pensarlo, de solo imaginarlo...

_Perderia el control..._

(cambio de escena, los malditos signitos no se marcan en la pagina)

Seis jinetes cabalgaban a toda velocidad por las arenas del desierto, dirigiéndose hacia una mancha verdosa, que a cada galope quedaba mas cerca.

Cuando los primeros árboles llenaron su vista fueron interceptados

-Identifíquense!-Un ninja de estatura promedio y esbelto los miraba atentamente

-somos invitados de Konoha para la elección de nuevos Chunnins, nos acompañan tres candidatos, el Kazekage de la villa de la arena y nosotros dos, ninjas encargados del bienestar del Kazekage

Para sorpresa de los hombres el ninja comenzó a reír despreocupadamente

-vaya! No pensé que Sabaku no Gaara necesita guardaespaldas!-después del comentario comenzó a reír mas ruidosamente

-pero como te atreve insolente!-los hombres, furiosos sacaron sus armas, pero un brazo de su líder se los impidió

-y yo nunca pensé que siguieras siendo tan descortés... Uzumaki Naruto...-el pelirrojo se quito el gran sombrero representativo de su rango ante el ninja

-oh rayos! Y yo que quería darte una sorpresa a ver si te enojabas...-murmuro travieso el rubio-como supiste que era yo?

-solo conozco a una persona que me hablaría de esa manera...-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelirrojo

-Uzumaki Naruto?-uno de los mas pequeños pareció reaccionar-el ninja que fue capaz de vencer a Kazekage-sama?-el niño tapo su boca alarmado, dándose cuenta frente a quien había dicho eso

-no te creas tantos rumores...-murmuro apenado Naruto-solo fue suerte

-no, no fue suerte-Gaara sonaba serio

Naruto observo el rostro de su amigo, dando cuenta del cambio en este, aunque juvenil ahora totalmente varonil, percibió que estaba siendo descortés al mantener su rostro oculto

Todos guardaron el aliento ante la aparición del rubio de piel moreno, un rostro perfecto enmarcado por cortos mechones que caían dulcemente sobre sus mejillas y cuello, acompañados de unos ojos de un azul claro y profundo, y unos labios carnosos que en ese momento enmarcaban una sonrisa alegre.

Naruto se agacho a la altura del chico que había hecho el comentario sin pensar

-así que tu eres uno de los participantes neh?-la voz dulce y gentil de Naturo hicieron sonrojar al menor de una manera alarmante-mis alumnos también participaran... ahhhhh... espero que les vaya bien-comento dirigiendo su mirada directamente hacia los ojos aguamarina

-eres sensei? Pensé que estabas obsesionado con la idea de ser Hokage-murmuro sin expresión, aunque con un tono burlesco

-si bueno... aun quiero serlo, pero me tomo las cosas con calma.. la verdad es que la vieja Tsunade- los ninjas volvieron a hacer un gesto reprobatorio-aun da para rato... en fin, los guiare con ella

Gaara observaba al ninja frente a ellos, y sin proponérselo fijaba su vista en su sensual andar... tal vez se debía a la naturaleza del Kyuubi lo que afectaba inconscientemente al rubio, se había dado cuenta de las expresiones de sus subordinados y no le agrado en lo absoluto, Naruto se había convertido en alguien atractivo, ameno y dulce.. cualidades que el ya había apreciado pero que ahora relucían mucho mas.. y eso tenia siempre un resultado... _competencia_...

Continuara...

Bueno! Ya termine el primer capi. es solo la entradita y espero que les guste! ., la verdad es que yo solo he visto hasta el capi. 140, por lo que no se mucho de lo que pasa mas adelante así que no profundizo en detalles para que me puedan entender en el finc, espero sus reviews porque ellos me animan a continuar, hasta la próxima! .

Adieu...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Kimi ga suki dakara saa...**

-Tsunade-chan!-Naruto entro al despacho de la Hokage sin tocar

-Naruto!-la rubia lo miraba furiosa, no solo entraba sin su consentimiento, sino que además la dejaba en ridículo frente a representantes de la aldea de la arena

-que sucede Tsunade-chan?-Naruto puso su mejor voz de inocencia

-no me digas Tsunade-chan! Cuantas veces te lo he repetido?

-parece que no las suficientes-corto Gaara la disputa entre, aunque no lo pareciera, dos poderosos guerreros-como esta la situación Hokage?-Gaara tomo asiento elegantemente frente a la mujer mientras esta suspiraba y volvía a su asiento tras el escritorio

-en tres días comienzan los exámenes... la duración de estos se contemplan en aproximadamente un mes y medio, sus habitaciones y la de sus acompañantes ya están preparadas, como sabe, el tiempo que permanezca con nosotros podrá andar libremente por la aldea y se le considerará un invitado de alto honor...

-bien-Gaara volteo hacia sus acompañantes- retírense y descansen-los tres aprendices hicieron una reverencia, los dos ninjas mayores se mantuvieron inmóviles-también ustedes

-pero Kazekage-sama! Nuestra misión...-fueron silenciados por una mirada glacial-bi..bien...esperaremos en el hotel..

Cuando la puerta se cerro y la habitación quedo en silencio, un pequeño silbido se escucho.

-pobrecillos Gaara... sigues teniendo un carácter de los mil demonios-Naruto se sentó a un lado de Gaara- por lo menos podremos hablar con mas soltura

-Naruto-Tsunade tenia no muy pacíficos pensamientos dirigidos hacia el rubio-no seas igualado! Que va a pensar el Kazekage de ti?

-oh buena pregunta... que piensas sobre mi Gaara?-el rubio volteo curioso hacia el pelirrojo

Este se sobresalto, Naruto era el único con esa especie de habilidad, capaz de desconcentrarlo y sacarlo del trance de sus pensamientos... _el ninja número en sorprender a la gente..._

-que no has cambiado en nada-Gaara lo observaba seriamente

-no se si eso tomarlo como algo bueno o algo malo... –Naruto hizo una mueca mosqueada y frustrada, el único rostro que lo atraía como un imán por no saber que pensaba o que sentía estaba enfrente suyo, y no pertenecía a otro que a Sabaku no Gaara

-bien-Gaara dirigió su atención hacia la Hokage de Konoha- cree que haya algún peligro o amenaza externa en este evento?

Tsunade negó sonriendo

-le aseguro Sabuku no Gaara que esta elección será de lo mas tranquila, aunque surgiera algún problema ya tengo a varios hombres asignados en diferentes puestos... me alegra que esta vez allá venido-Gaara observo como la mujer dirigía una mirada cómplice hacia el moreno, mas no comento nada- habrá algunas cosas interesantes...

(cambio de escena)

El apuesto pelirrojo salía tranquilamente del edificio principal de Konoha, los asuntos políticos y militares habían quedado claros y ahora solo le quedaba ir hacia donde se hospedaría

El viento soplaba tranquilo en su rostro, definitivamente le venia bien ese tipo de cambio, el calor del desierto era soportable para alguien que había vivido todo su vida en el, pero había veces donde el sol te ponía de mal humor, Konoha era un cambio refrescante y tranquilo... aunque tranquilidad es lo menos que se espera... _cuando tienes tantas muertes a cuestas..._

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas nuevamente

-Gaaraaaaaa!- el pálido joven se encontraba atónito, sentía como el chico que le había robado gran parte de su tiempo por su solo recuerdo, le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo en un claro gesto de camaradería-te invito a comer?

(cambio de escena)

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-Tsunade se encontraba riendo de manera estridente con varias botellitas de sake a su alrededor, al recordar la mirada seria pero totalmente enamorada del pelirrojo hacia su rubio pupilo

-de que te ríes tanto mujer? De seguro tienes un plan oscuro entre tus manos...-Jiraiya, un hombre que a pesar de estar avanzado en edad, seguía manteniendo el ritmo de vida de un adolescente-no tendrá nada que ver con el mocoso verdad?-una ruidosa carcajada fue su confirmación-que planeas ahora Tsunade?

-bueno... digamos que ya me canse que Naruto este tan solo y triste.. –la anciana había adoptado una pose seria-ese niño será feliz aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...

(cambio de escena)

El Kazekage con el tiempo se había hecho inmune a todo tipo de comentarios o miradas, pero tenia que admitir que esa escena le divertía mucho, él, conocido como uno de los mas peligrosos asesinos que hubieran pisado la tierra, se encontraba caminando hacia un restaurante de ramen, junto a un chico moreno y rubio... aún el mas ciego notaria sus caracteres totalmente opuestos.

Varias chiquillas habían chillado de emoción al ver al atractivo Uzumaki caminar por la calle, mas sus gritos habían cesado al ver la mirada fría y peligrosa que su acompañante poseía, los ojos verdosos habían notado incomodidad en los azul profundo ante los grititos histéricos y había actuado

-dos tazones especiales de ramen!

El dueño y la cocinera reconocieron la voz de su cliente mas asiduo y al voltear para ver al invitado de este, se les cayo el alma a los pies

Un pelirrojo de mirada fría vestido con un traje blanco y totalmente pulcro los observaba sentado en la barra del puesto, el sombrero que colgaba en su espalda revelaba el cargo que poseía

-Kazekage-sama!-los dos empleados hicieron una reverencia respetuosa-enseguida los atiendo... pero Naruto-kun...-el hombre miraba mortificado al chico que a pesar de todo era uno de sus mejores amigos- no crees que este lugar es poco apto para alguien como el Kazekage?

El muchacho lo miro indignado-piensas que el lugar donde más amo comer no es apto para un Kazekage? Pamplinas! Este lugar esta bendecido por una mano divina! Gaara no tendrá problemas en comer aquí verdad?-el moreno miro con una sonrisa a su compañero

El serio chico lo observo con una mirada intensa, mas no comento nada

-vez? Si hubiera estado en desacuerdo ya me hubiera descuartizado-el chico comento alegre mas no noto las miradas aterrorizadas de los cocineros-además... quien puede resistirse al ramen, alimento de los dioses?-los ojos del moreno brillaban

-te gusta el ramen?-pregunto suavemente el pelirrojo

-gustar? Mas bien diría que es una adicción-el dueño del local seguían riendo aun después de ver la mueca enojada de su amigo

-ahhhh...si es verdad... me encanta cualquier platillo de ramen... oye Gaara-el aludido le dirigió una mirada rápida, dando a entender que lo escuchaba-que tipo de comida es tu favorita?

Gaara parpadeo confundido ¿comida favorita? Nunca había pensando en eso...

-el cuerpo necesita comida para sobrevivir, solo como cuando es necesario-el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros

-quieres decir...-Gaara no entendía el porque su sincero compañero se ponía tan alarmado-que no tienes algún platillo favorito? No te gusta algún postre o golosina...

-no como nada dulce-el Kazekage miraba divertido le mueca incrédula de su persona especial- los postres contienen nutrientes que no son necesarios para el cuerpo...

El rubio suspiro abatido mas rápidamente se repuso-no te preocupes amigo, aunque se que estarás ocupado estas semanas yo me encargare de introducirte al mundo de los placeres culinarios...

Su discurso fue interrumpido cuando un tazón con ramen fue puesto ante él

Naruto aspiro el delicioso aroma del platillo

-gracias por la comida!

El pelirrojo tomo tranquilamente los palillos de madera, fijo su vista en el atractivo chico a su lado para después desviarla hacia su comida..._francamente delicioso..._

(cambio de escena)

Naruto se encontraba un poco nervioso al tener a Gaara sentado en la sala de su departamento, no es que la presencia del pelirrojo lo molestara, sino que al ser Kazekage lo más probable es que estuviera acostumbrado a lugares mas cómodos... pero prefirió no preocuparse por eso, Gaara era todo menos un quejica, así que tomando las cosas de una manera positiva, decidió pasar esas semanas conviviendo con su amigo, en cual no había visto en años.

La mirada aguamarina veía su alrededor minuciosamente, la verdad es que el hogar de su dulce amigo era tal y como se lo imaginaba, aunque no era un chiquero si estaba algo descuidado

-disculpa el tiradero, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para limpiar y esas cosas-

El pelirrojo no le presto atención porque miraba fijamente una fotografía que se encontraba colgada en la pared, donde aparecía Naruto sonriendo muy feliz a la cámara mientras era abrazado tiernamente por Uchiha Sasuke

Sentía como su sangre hervía... como sentía furia y celos... _como perdía el control..._

-mm?-Naruto ignorante a lo que pasaba volteo hacia el lugar que su amigo miraba tan interesado, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, incrementando sin proponérselo el enojo del pelirrojo-ahh... no eres de las personas de mente cerrara verdad?-Naruto observaba expectante a la persona frente a él- Sasuke fue varios años mi pareja

El pelirrojo se tranquilizo al oír esa declaración en tiempo pasado

-ya no son... pareja?-Naruto escucho el tono suave de Gaara, un tono que solo había escuchado cuando se dirigía a él

-nop-una sonrisa alegre pero nostálgica apareció en el rostro sereno del moreno, viéndose mucho mas atrayente a la vista de cierto pálido chico-fueron días muy felices que pasamos juntos... pero nuestros intereses y prioridades eran diferentes... ahora somos de los mejores amigos-

_Esa sonrisa_...el corazón del Kazakage comenzó a latir apresuradamente

Naruto se preocupo cuando el pelirrojo cerraba los ojos y apretaba fuertemente su pecho, cerca del corazón

-te encuentras bien?...

_Esa inocente mirada_... nunca se fue de mis pensamientos...

-Gaara... amigo... te encuentras bien?

_Esa palabra_... no era su amigo...¡no quería ser su amigo!

-¡No quiero ser tu amigo!-Naruto retrocedió un paso asustado, ante esto Gaara suavizó su mirada-no puedo ser tu amigo...

-porque Gaara?-y como aquella vez que se despidieron el rubio puso una mano gentil en su mejilla-porque no permites que conozca tu corazón?

Como quieres conocerlo... _¿si ya eres parte de él?_

-tu eres una de las personas mas maravillosas que he conocido...-los ojos del travieso moreno brillaban con adoración, el pelirrojo solo sintió un delicioso calor en su pecho, en esos momentos no existía nada mas que Naruto... hasta Shukaku había quedado olvidado- tu entiendes la soledad por la que viví, el sentimiento de querer ser alguien...-

Tu me... _comprendes_...

-Tu me comprendes Gaara...-Las pupilas aguamarina se abrieron escépticas al escuchar las mismas palabras que estaba pensando- porque?...¡¿por qué rayos no dejas que mph?

Los labios rojos y carnosos fueron sellados por unos pálidos y posesivos

Naruto se vio arrinconado entre el mueble a sus espaldas y el cuerpo de Gaara, exigente, dominante... _reclamando lo que era suyo_

-porque...-Gaara lamió seductoramente los labios que temblaban debido a la sorpresa-Kimi ga suki dakara saa... (porque me gustas mucho...)

Continuara...

Hola! Aunque me siento algo triste porque solo recibí dos reviews (amazona hace pose triunfante) fueron mas de los que esperaba XD, en fin me siento satisfecha al pensar que por lo menos una persona le gusta mi historia... y me entero que son dos! Muchas gracias por su reviews! Y espero que este nuevo capi. les haya gustado, ya en serio.. no sean tímidos.. mándenme reviews! O, espero verlos luego ¡hasta la próxima! .

Adieu...


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... a ver como empiezo esto... de una manera tranquila... ¡esto es un lemon! XD, y yo sé que por lo menos la mitad de ustedes quieren leer uno neh? -, si a mi me pasa lo mismo... no sé como pensaron que no pondría uno en mi finc ¬.¬... pero lo hago con todo cariño (después de todo yo hago uno y ustedes lo leen, ustedes hacen otro y yo lo leo... es una hermosa coexistencia .) en fin, ejemp... para las inocentes almas que no sepan que es un lemon y menos un lemon yaoi puessss... se trata de sexo entre dos hombres.. así que ya no sigo poniendo mas notas y lean el finc (si es que desde un principio leyeron esta reseña -.-)

Capitulo 3: Borrando cicatrices 

Kimi ga suki dakara saa... (porque me gustas mucho...)

Las mismas palabras se repetían en la mente del rubia como si se tratara de un disco rayado...era una situación extraña... Gaara era una persona de mucho valor en sus sentimientos, que tuviera un humor de los mil demonios y carácter frío como el hielo era parte de su encanto, pero aún así no procesaba la información por completo.

Gaara sonrió, el hermoso moreno bajo él lo miraba con una cara de incredulidad, ¿el porque había actuado tan repentinamente? Bueno... en realidad le preocupaba el hecho de que Naruto solo sintiera atracción por las chicas, y a pesar de que esa foto no era la forma como quería enterarse de las preferencias del rubio, eso basto para que entrara en acción

Sin perder tiempo lamió suavemente el lóbulo pequeño y bronceado

-serás mío...-la apasionada declaración hizo que el corazón del portador del Kyuubi latiera apresuradamente

-Gaara... que..ah..que te pasa?-la maestría de las caricias que le brindaba el pelirrojo era asombrosa, pero como si fuera un rayo la imagen de Sasuke vino a su mente, cualquier rastro de excitación se había borrado, Gaara sintio esto y se aparto de manera cuidadosa y preocupada, ¿habia asustado sin proponérselo a la persona que mas quería? La sola idea le aterraba

-yo... yo no te gusto?-el pensamiento de ser desagradable físicamente para el rubio nunca se lo habia propuesto

Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza, al ver que Gaara no comentaba nada entendió que este quería una respuesta

-lo que sucede...-Naruto no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas-desde la ultima vez que estuve con Sasuke.. este...-ahora el sonrojo se habia extendido por toda su cara

-tuviste relaciones con Uchiha?-era mas un pensamiento expresado en voz alta que una pregunta

-es por eso...-Gaara de nuevo presto toda atención- ahhhhh siento que traiciono a Sasuke, Gaara... ¿y sabes que es lo mas patético?-Gaara sintio rabia hacia el Uchiha en esos momentos, la mirada que le dirigía el rubio no le gustaba... le quitaba todo ese brillo que lo habia enamorado- según he escuchado, el ya ha tenido infinidad de amantes después de nuestra separación... pero yo soy el tonto que sigue aferrado a su recuerdo...

Sabaku no Gaara sintio en ese momento odio hacia el dueño del sharingan, odio por la tristeza que le causaba a Naruto, odio por ser el causante de que esa mirada como el cristal se nublara del azul mas oscuro... odio porque después de tanto tiempo.. _él aun te tiene en sus pensamientos_...

Naruto se encontró de nuevo apresado por el pelirrojo, confusión fue lo experimento en esa ocasión

El Kazekage se adelanto por vez primera a las palabras del expresivo ninja 

-lo borraré-la mirada intensa y profunda que dirigió el pelirrojo a la iris azules fue tan profunda que estas se desviaron cohibidas

-a... a que te refieres Gaara?-el agarre se hizo más fuerte mas no doloroso

Los pálidos labios se acercaron a la oreja del moreno, el portador de Shukaku noto el exquisito contraste que hacían sus pieles al estar tan cerca.

-que tú... tendrás toda una vida para olvidar a Uchiha...-Naruto sintio un escalofrió cuando sintió a Gaara aspirar su cabello- _a mi lado_...

-Gaara...-la misma mirada penetrante seguía ahí, pero ahora en lugar de retirar la suya propia como momentos antes, se quedo hipnotizado viendo los orbes aguamarina... que se iban acercando cada ves más.

El pelirrojo beso de manera podo delicada al rubio, reflejando la pasión que sentía en esos momentos

Se abrió paso entre los sonrosados labios queriendo abarcar todo de una vez, sintio como Naruto se revolvía debajo de él ante las exigentes caricias, pero no podía controlarse, pensar que Uchiha habia acariciado el cuerpo que ahora él amaba lo ponía furioso, quería que su ruidoso rubio sintiera un placer jamás experimentado, era un reto...y el jamás perdía

Observo la rosadas mejillas, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos del moreno, imagen más excitante y erótica no podía pedir...

Naruto apenas podía respirar ¿dónde habia quedado el Gaara que el conocía, en lugar de su mirada fría habia una llena de calidez y pasión, su cuerpo siempre regido por movimientos totalmente calculados ahora lo acariciaban con frenesí.

Gaara se incorporo lentamente, trayendo consigo a Naruto.

Naruto enrojeció de nuevo, ver las diferencias de altura lo hacia sentir vulnerable ante el pelirrojo

Sabakuno observaba sorprendido la inmensa inocencia que poseía Uzumaki, y se prometió de manera silenciosa que la cuidaría como uno de sus mayores tesoros.

Naruto sintio un beso muy diferente a los anteriores, este era tímido... casi surrealista. Y no pudo evitar el embriagarse con él.

Gaara viendo el trance en el que se encontraba lo dirigió de manera suave hacia el dormitorio que para su suerte era el área mas ordenada de la casa

Naruto sintió la suavidad de la cama en su espalda, intento separarse al razonar las intenciones del pelirrojo

-Gaara... esto no esta bien...ahhh-un suspiro se dejo oír cuando Sabakuno metió las manos en la camiseta del rubio, acariciando los costados

-olvídate de él-la frase fue acompañada de un furioso beso y salvajes caricias-te he amado en silencio demasiado tiempo...-los movimientos se volvieron desesperados

-Gaara...ah!- Naruto se sonrojo ante el repentino movimiento, Gaara había separado sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas

-Yamete!-Naruto extendió sus brazos para separar sus cuerpos

Gaara se detuvo buscando miedo en esos ojos que tanto le atraían, descubriendo solo inseguridad.

-No-Gaara no se movió pero volvió a su voz seria de siempre-entiende, él no volverá

Naruto negó varias veces con la cabeza, Gaara frunció el entrecejo

El no volverá-reafirmo de manera autoritaria levantando el mentón del rubio- pero yo estaré siempre para ti, cuando quieras... donde quieras

Las pupilas azules solo vieron verdad en los ojos aguamarina

Lentamente los brazos morenos abrazaron por el cuello al pálido chico que satisfecho lo recibía con suavidad

No se hicieron falta mas palabras.

Ahora los labios pálidos danzaban con sus compañeros en lujuriosas y atrevidas caricias, las lenguas se encontraban hambrientas y las pieles se llamaban a gritos, rubio y pelirrojo se entremezclaban para crear fuego

Gaara quito la camisa de Naruto mientras este hacia lo mismo con la de su compañero

El pelirrojo respiro profundo al ver la belleza que exteriorizaba el rubio, solo comparada con la de su interior, no pudo evitar tocar su pecho lentamente rayando en adoración

Naruto se sonrojo al notar las caricias lentas y anhelantes, jamás nadie lo había tocado de esa manera... _se sentía tan querido_...

Gaara paso a lamer suavemente los pezones rosados que se endurecían a su toque, su recompensa eran los dulces sonidos que salían de los carnosos labios

Sabakuno se quito rápidamente los pantalones blancos quedando solamente en unos boxes un tanto largos

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente al intuir lo que vendría

Y como si el pelirrojo leyera sus pensamientos, sus estrechas caderas fueron tomadas gentilmente hacia arriba para poder quitar el estorbozo pantalón y sus boxers negros de un solo tirón

Gaara junto sus caderas con las del otro en movimientos un tanto atrevidos, apretando sus miembros con una ligera barrera de tela como único impedimento

Naruto cerro los ojos avergonzado, oyó otro sonido de ropa y sin pensar mucho supo que su acompañante había quedado también desnudo

Gaara observaba fijamente el rostro de Naruto y le molesto el que tuviera sus bellas iris azules cerradas por la vergüenza

-mírame-Gaara había pedido con voz grave debido a la excitación, como respuesta el rubio abrió los ojos pero no lo miro

El pelirrojo volteo el rostro de Uzumaki con las manos juntando sus frentes para evitar cualquier movimiento, los ojos aguamarina no despegaban su atención de los azules, le fascinaba observar la mezcla tan sincera de emociones

Naruto gimió alto cuando la mano de Gaara comenzó a recorrer su abdomen y caderas un tanto fuerte, queriendo memorizar su piel, como si se tratara de un ciego que aprende.

Gaara no despegada su visión de esos ojos inocentes con un alo de lujuria, sus oídos eran llenados de un exquisita melodía y su tacto era poseído por sensaciones que la morena piel le provocaba

Un grito se escucho en el departamento cuando la dominante mano llego a la entrepierna del chico mas bajo

Naruto quiso voltear su rostro para no mostrar el éxtasis que sentía, pero Gaara no lo dejo, sin proponérselo esa mirada verdosa que lo miraba fijamente lo excitaba aún mas

Los ojos aguamarina fueron bajando poco a poco, mientras los azules los seguían como víbora encantada

Gaara fue besando y lamiendo el abdomen de Naruto mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de este, hasta que llego a su verdadero objetivo

Naruto vio sorprendido como el pelirrojo cerraba sus ojos y lamía su miembro en una caricia sensual, sintiendo la repentina excitación despego su vista un poco apabullado, ver tanto deseo por su persona lo abrumaba

Gaara sonrió ante la timidez de Naruto, dándole solo mas deseos de poseerle y así poder borrar las marcas del Uchiha

Ante el recuerdo de este las caricias volvieron frenéticas, exigiendo gemidos del muchacho moreno

Naruto ignorante al propósito de Gaara solo mordió su labio, no queriendo incomodar al pelirrojo con sonidos demasiado ruidosos

Y este, dándose cuenta de la resistencia que ponía, sonrió malignamente.

El rubio entre todo el placer observo como sus piernas eran elevadas hasta situarse en los hombros de Gaara, en una posición demasiada comprometedora, sintiendo de una sola vez todo su miembro ser rodeado por la humedad del pelirrojo

Naruto se resistía a gritar como poseso, por lo que su labio comenzó a sangrar imperceptiblemente.

Sabakuno al notarlo frunció un poco el ceño y acelero rápidamente el ritmo simulando una penetración

La espalda de Naruto se arqueo cuando su compañero comenzó a estimular sus testículos.

-ahhhhhhhhhh!-durante algunos segundos el rubio estuvo en un gemido mudo, para después gritar con gran placer

Gaara miraba encantado la reacción de su amante, Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderle.

El moreno respiraba con dificultad e irregularmente cuando vislumbro como la cabeza del pelirrojo lo seguía viendo desde la misma posición

-quiero poseerte-la cara mortalmente seria dio un escalofrío a Naruto-pero quiero tu aprobación

Naruto asintió con la cabeza

Gaara acerco sus labios a una zona mas baja que los genitales del rubio, lamiendo la entrada que pronto penetraría

El chico moreno gemía bajito, volviendo a sentir excitación

Cuando Gaara pensó que estaba lo suficientemente lubricado comenzó a prepararlo con tres de sus dedos

Naruto se encontraba de nuevo sumergido en una nube de placer, pero despertó al percibir el peso de Gaara sobre su pecho, abriendo los párpados lo descubrió mirándolo a la cara

-que tanto me miras?-pregunto con una sonrisa

Y sin ningún aviso Gaara penetro suave pero firmemente a Naruto

Este por la sorpresa del acto no pudo evitar dar un grito de placer y aferrarse a la espalda del pelirrojo

-me hubieras avisado!-Naruto se encontraba en una situación un tanto embarazosa, con las piernas arriba de los hombros del Kazekage y totalmente excitado

-no-Gaara volvía a mirarlo analíticamente-si te decía, hubieras podido controlarte y yo quería escucharte

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido-eres un pervertido Gaara!-no pudo evitar sonreír burlón

-pero te encanta-no era una contestación sino mas bien una afirmación

Antes de que protestara el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse dentro del rubio.

Los ojos verdosos se ocultaban por los mechones rojos, solo podía verse como los dientes de Sabakuno mordían su pálido labio inferior

Naruto creyó ver de repente miles de luces por el inmenso placer, Gaara en una fuerte embestida había presionado el punto que le hacia ver estrellas

En un movimiento un tanto difícil las delgadas y morenas piernas se enredaron en la cintura pálida y ancha, dándose impulso para que su dueño quedara sentado en el regazo del pelirrojo

Ambos gimieron fuertemente cuando la penetración fue completa, a este punto ambos sentían su corazón desbocado y cualquier inhibición olvidada

Gaara sintió como su rostro era volteado hacia las iris azules y casi se corre al ver esas pupilas antaño inocentes, totalmente cubiertas de pasión.

Sintió las manos del rubio sujetarse fuertemente de sus hombros y las piernas del mismo enredarse mas estrechamente.

Naruto se levanto un poco...dejándose caer fuertemente después

Gaara apretó fuertemente las estrechas caderas queriendo repetir nuevamente el movimiento mas no pudo hacerlo.

El pelirrojo miraba interrogativo al chico sobre él.

Naruto beso ansiosamente los delgados labios conectando en ese momento sus ojos con los aguamarina

_Y fue cuando perdieron el control_

El rubio comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo ayudado por las manos de Gaara.

Sabakuno gemía dentro del beso, sentir el vaivén de ese ser inocente y observar la mirada que siempre lo hechizaba, le hacían perder los estribos.

Gaaraaaaa!-Naruto se separo arqueándose hacia atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras su semilla se esparcía en el abdomen del chico pelirrojo

Gaara escucho feliz el grito de entrega de la persona que mas amaba y al mismo tiempo sintió que el cálido interior que penetraba, se contraía deliciosamente no pudiendo evitar terminar satisfactoriamente

Ambos se miraban con los cuerpos aun entrelazados

El rubio como si recuperara de nuevo la razón, de un segundo a otro estaba inhumanamente sonrojado, sintiendo como Gaara aun estaba dentro de él intentó separarse, pero el pelirrojo lo abrazaba fuertemente, no se hizo del rogar y se acurruco contra este apoyando su cabeza ente el cuello y el hombro del Kazekage

Continuara...

Hola! Bueno... pues aquí esta mi pequeño regalo para todas aquellas que han leído mi finc -, ñam... no me quedo como me lo esperaba pero espero que les haya gustado ., quiero meterle de todo a este finc (porque es un Gaara x Naruto! O) así que pleaseeeeee! Déjenme reviews! Además este no va a ser el único lemon O, aunque como dije habrá de todo, se que hay personas a las que le desagrada el lemon yyyy planeo que este finc sea para todo publico, (bueno... dentro de los amantes del yaoi ¬¬) así que reviews! reviews!


	4. La primera prueba

En este capi. saldrán algunas anécdotas de Naruto como aprendiz de Jiraiya, aunque también va a ver Gaara x Naruto, no pude evitar meter a Ero-sennin XD, dioses! Ese personaje me encanta! Así que este capi. va dedicado al personaje de Naruto que siempre me ha hecho reir ¡Jiraiya mejor conocido como Ero-sennin!

**Capitulo 4: La primera Prueba**

El rubio como si recuperara de nuevo la razón, de un segundo a otro estaba inhumanamente sonrojado, sintiendo como Gaara aun estaba dentro de él intentó separarse, pero el pelirrojo lo abrazaba fuertemente, no se hizo del rogar y se acurruco apoyando su cabeza ente el cuello y el hombro del Kazekage.

(cambio de escena)

Jiraiya se encontraba entretenido mirando a las jovencitas de Konoha mientras caminaba hacia la casa del rubio, y descubrió cosas muy interesantes.

-has escuchado! Naruto-kun es amigo del Kazekage de la villa de la arena!... ese chico pálido es tan lindo!

-no lo se..-Jiraiya escuchaba atento la conversación de las jóvenes, había aprendido en todos sus años de casanova que las noticias viajan mas rápido por la lengua femenina-se veía un poco siniestro...

-pero yo vi como le sonreía cuando comían en ese restaurante tan concurrido por Naruto-kun...

El vivaracho anciano se alejo de la platica, pensando en lo irónico que era la vida.

-_Naruto se aterra con las mujeres porque siempre le persiguen_-ahhh como me gustaría estar en sus zapatos... aunque pensándolo mejor creo que yo le ocasione ese trauma

FLASH BACK

Se ve a un Naruto un poco mas joven caminando al lado de Jiraiya, cuando aun era su discípulo

-Ero-sennin...-Naruto un tanto mosqueado tenia los brazos cruzados atrás de la cabeza observando la ciudad que visitaban para comprar víveres y provisiones-aun tenemos reservas en la cabaña ¿por qué venimos?

-Naruto...-Jiraiya paso por alto la forma poco respetuosa con que lo llamo-sabes que tu has sido como un hijo para mi- el hombre vio como los ojitos de su estudiante se iluminaban- y me veo en la responsabilidad de orientarte en ciertos temas...-el chico moreno lo miraba confundido

-a que se refiere sensei?- Naruto pensó en llamarlo educadamente al ver la forma tan amable como era tratado en esos momentos

-mira... cuando sientes atracción hacia una mujer...-comenzó el ninja

-cuando estas enamorado?-Naruto ladeo su cabeza graciosamente

-errrr no exactamente... ya sabes.. a tu edad has de haber tenido algún sueño.. donde te imaginas a alguna persona con poca ropa... puede ser que a algún hombre...-Jiraiya de forma delicada presionaba al rubio para que hablara, le parecía adorable que un chico de su edad mantuviera tanta pureza e inocencia, pero eso era algo antinatural (claro... este ya era calenturiento desde niño ¬¬)

-ah si! Claro!-Naruto sonrió entendiendo a su maestro- una vez tuve un sueño donde Kakashi y Sasuke me sumergían en las aguas termales.. cree que sea alguna premonición Ero-sennin? Fíjese que yo...

-Maldita sea Naruto!-la cabeza de Jiraiya había crecido considerablemente mientras venitas de enojo se apreciaban por todo su rostro-hablo de sexo!

Toda la gente a su alrededor guardo un sepulcral silencio mientras miraban con caras asesinas al anciano

Comentarios como ¡_ese pobre niño, ese anciano no tiene escrúpulos, deberían de encarcelarlo por degenerado_, se oían a su alrededor.

Jiraiya de forma un tanto nerviosa agarro el brazo de Naruto alejándose rápidamente del lugar

-vez los problemas que ocasionas mocoso?-respiraba entrecortadamente, sonrojado por la vergüenza

-usted es el que anda gritando en medio de la calle Ero-sennin, además... yo ya sé en que consiste el sexo

Jiraiya lo miraba asombrado-en serio?...

-si, Iruka-sensei nos lo explico en clase, aunque de una forma un tanto atropellada, creo que le daba algo de pena explicarnos...

El anciana sudo una gotita, sabia perfectamente quien era el tal Iruka, su discípulo Kakashi había tardado años en conseguir conquistarlo, pero como se lo había descrito el jounin de pelo plateado...(si! en mi finc Kakashi e Iruka son pareja .) era la ingenuidad personificada...

-de verdad?-Naruto se sintió un tanto ofendido de que Jiraiya le hablara como a un niño-y que información tienes?

-buenoooo-Naruto hizo memoria-para empezar el sexo se hace con la persona que te gusta y los dos deben de estar deacuerdo-Jiraiya asintió para que prosiguiera-y entonces...

-entonces?...

-pues Iruka leyó tres paginas seguidas sin detenerse, no entendimos nada y dejamos el tema por concluido

Jiraiya cae hacia tras al puro estilo anime

-ven mocoso, yo haré algo que se Iruka nunca hubiera hecho... ¡llevarte a la practica!

Naruto un poco confundido entro a una casa donde lo único que pasaba frente a sus ojos eran mujeres vestidas con poco ropa, eso hizo que se sonrojara

-Ero-sennin! Esto no esta bien! Además soy menor de edad-

-mi querido Naruto...-el pervertido anciano lo tomo de los hombros amistosamente-tú y yo lo sabemos... pero nadie tiene porque enterarse neh?

-no estoy muy...

El rubio fue interrumpido cuando Jiraiya rió escandalosamente, ante esto obtuvo toda la atención de las jovencitas a su alrededor

-queridas señoritas!-la voz le había cambiado, dando paso a la personalidad de Ero-sennin- aquí traigo a mi... muchacho si... ya saben... es algo tímido...

Las chicas vieron con estrellitas en los ojos al rubio, casi rodeado por un aura celestial

-pero que chico tan kawai!-grito una abrazándolo dando como resultado que el portador del Kyuubi casi se asfixiara en su abundante pecho

- Es muy guapo!... ¡casi no llegan chicos como él a estos lugares!-dijo una morena despampanante acariciando el cinturón del sonrojado rubio

-yo le quito lo tímido...-una mujer pelirroja acerco la mano descaradamente a la entrepierna del muchacho, las otras mujeres celosas de que su compañera quisiera quedarse con el muchacho se abalanzaron hacia este

Lo siguiente fue un tanto extraño

Jiraiya vio perplejo como Naruto gritaba un tanto asustado cuando sus ropas eran casi sacadas por la fuerza y en un giro sorprendentemente ágil el rubio se libro de todas las mujeres saliendo atropelladamente del local.

El moreno se encontraba afuera, la camisa hecha jirones y el cierre de su pantalón abierto por completo, su mirada era la de un muchacho que había pasado por una mala experiencia

-ummm...-Jiraiya lo miraba desde la entrada del burdel-creo que aun no estaba preparado para esto

END FLASH BACK

-lo irónico es...-Jiraiya sonrió sarcásticamente-que el chico mas detestado se convirtiera en el mas deseado y fuerte de Konoha...-recordó como sin que el rubio lo supiera, lo había vigilado por las noches por aquello que al dormir el sello quedara un tanto debilitado

FLASH BACK

Naruto descansaba sobre el pasto ya entrada la noche, había agotado todo su chakra en el entrenamiento de ese día y ahora se encontraba viendo tranquilo el esplendor de la luna llena, cabe decir que Jiraiya se sorprendió por la serenidad que mostraba en esos momentos el ruidoso muchacho

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del rubio

-porque todos me consideran un monstruo?-el moreno miro sus manos como pidiendo una respuesta-acaso es mucho lo que pido!-exclamo enojado hacia la luna-se que tengo mas de lo que merezco... Iruka es como mi oniisan... Kakashi-sensei es una especie de tío divertido...Ero-sennin es el padre que nunca tuve... a veces es un tanto pervertido-Jiraiya tras los matorrales lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados-tonto y aunque nunca ha cumplido con las tres reglas básicas de los ninjas... es un buen hombre... y mis amigos.. bueno tengo pocos pero cada uno de ellos me aprecian sinceramente... pero.. ¿por qué la gente no puede verme como su igual?...- los ojos azules se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la luna- no me dejare vencer entiendes!-Naruto se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas con la manga de su chamarra sonriendo arrogantemente-no me he rendido todos estos años y no lo haré ahora ¡¿escuchaste zorro de pacotilla? Jajajajajajajajaja rayos! Tengo que entrenar!

El anciano vio con una sonrisa como el muchacho recuperaba los ánimos, preguntándose como una criatura tan sensible y pura como el rubio había logrado sobrevivir en un pueblo donde era tratado como el mismo dijo... _un monstruo_...

Al día siguiente el moreno se vio sorprendido por un amable Jiraiya que lo invito a desayunar, a ver una película de samuráis, rematando el día con un plato extra grande de ramen

El anciano abrió mucho los ojos cuando el rubio apretó fuertemente su muñeca mientras algunos mechones ocultaban su rostro

-gracias...

_de nada_ fue su única respuesta

END FLASH BACK

Vaya! Al fin llegue!-frente al hombre mayor aparecieron los departamentos donde residía Naruto

(cambio de escena)

Naruto suspiro tranquilo mientras era abrazado por el pelirrojo

-Gaara...-el pelirrojo lo miro interrogante-creo que debemos darnos una ducha...si quieres puedes tomarla primero

El portador de Shukaku no comento nada, aunque sus pensamientos ideaban otra cosa

Para el serio chico fue fácil cargar la esbelta figura de Naruto, llevándolo hacia el baño que le había señalado anteriormente

Separo al rubio de si para abrir la llave del agua y templarla a una temperatura agradable

El pelirrojo vio hipnotizado como el agua caía por el moreno cuerpo, cayendo en la cuenta en el sonrojo del chico

-porque te sonrojas?-para Gaara no había razón de tanta timidez, el chico era hermoso, y no tenia nada de que avergonzarse

Naruto desviaba su mirada hacia cualquier parte esquivando la pregunta, no podía evitar recordar el momento de pasión que habían tenido

-Gaara...-el pelirrojo presto toda atención a los ojos que lo miraban dudosos- todo lo que me dijiste...

-es verdad- dijo con voz fuerte dando a entender que sus palabras eran sinceras

-entonces...-continuo el rubio-somos pareja?-el chico volvió a sonrojarse, se le hacia un tanto difícil expresarse sin sonrojarse ante el pelirrojo ¡venían escenas un tanto pervertidas a su mente!

El pelirrojo lo miro intensamente mientras acercaba su rostro al moreno chico-si...-su voz de nuevo era suave-eres mi pareja... y te advierto que soy egoísta-una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

Naruto lo veía incrédulo ¡la primera broma que escuchaba del estoico chico!

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir como era cargado y apoyado en la pared, el pelirrojo bajo el chorro de agua lamió su cuello mientras juntaba sus entrepiernas

-creo que deberíamos bañarnos Gaara...-Naruto pensó que si el Kazekage seguía perdería el control

-pero lo necesitas-el pelirrojo señalo con la vista la evidente excitación del rubio

-y como quieres que reaccione!-Naruto había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre-estas desnudo frente a mi! Es lógico que no tenga muy santos pensamientos!

Gaara se sintió preso de una irracional excitación al saber que el rubio lo consideraba deseable, tanto que no podía darse un baño tranquilamente con él.

-me haces sentir y pensar cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado-Gaara apretó el trasero del rubio contra su cuerpo, oyendo algunos gemiditos de excitación y observando el sonrojo evidente que volvía a sus mejillas-porque te sonrojas?-la pregunta hizo que Naruto pegara un respingo

-Sasuke me había dicho muchas cosas mientras estábamos juntos...-Naruto no noto la cara que puso Gaara a la mención del Uchiha-pero tú... eres el primero que me hace sentir especial...-el rubio sintió calor en las mejillas y supo que se había sonrojado-gomen...

Gaara lamió suavemente una de las mejillas sonrojadas-solo pregunte el porque te sonrojabas... en realidad no me molesta

Naruto sonrió, al fin el pelirrojo le decía lo que pensaba y sentía

Gaara...-el pálido chico volvió a mirarlo atentamente-hazme el amor...-la voz seductiva que salió de los rosados labios fue demasiado para el serio chico

(cambio de escena)

-mocoso abre la puerta!-Jiraiya se preocupo un poco al sentir el otro poderoso chakra al lado del rubio

Oyó algunos golpes y supo que el rubio se había tropezado seguramente al tratar de ir rápidamente hacia la puerta

Naruto abrió la puerta con la ropa puesta a la carrera y con una toalla sobre los hombros, signo inequívoco de que había tomado un baño

-Ero-sennin!-exclamo contento el portador del Kyuubi al ver al hombre frente a él- pensé que ibas a las montañas

-jajajaja... en realidad me vetaron de por vida... en las aguas termales.. y como no hay otro lugar interesante no le vi el caso permanecer ahí

Naruto sudo una gotita, aun le sorprendía el carácter mujeriego de su sensei

Jiraiya dejo de reír al ver la figura del pálido chico pelirrojo apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

-y ese Naruto? Tiene cara de matón...-el anciano miraba con desconfianza al extraño chico

-pues veras Ero-sennin-comenzó alegre el rubio-el es Sabakuno Gaara, ya lo habías visto en algunas ocasiones pero supongo que jamás te lo presente, es el actual Kazekage de la villa de la arena yyyyyy-Naruto hace una pose triunfal- mi actual pareja

Gaara se descoloco un poco ante la sinceridad de Naruto, no es que le molestara, pero le podría traer algunos problemas a escala social, y lo que menos quería eran problemas para el rubio

Este, aunque era distraído entendió los pensamientos de Gaara como si fueran suyos-no te preocupes Gaara-el aludido lo miro sorprendido-Ero-sennin fue mi sensei y es alguien muy cercano a mi, no hay problema en decirle

-ahhh Naruto...-Jiraiya lo miro convaleciente, en realidad se veía algo cómico-

tienes la suerte de enamorar a tipos raros neh? Primero el vengador de Uchiha y ahora al Kazekage y famoso asesino de la arena

Naruto se quedo de piedra, cuando reacciono dio una patada al anciano totalmente sonrojado

-pero como se le ocurren semejantes estupideces Ero-sennin!-grito Naruto a su sensei totalmente cabreado

-pero de que hablas?-Jiraiya había levantado su puño en señal de venganza-solo digo la verdad!

-pues vaya forma de decirla!-volvió a gritar Naruto en una discusión que aunque nueva para Gaara totalmente común entre ellos

-mas respeto muchacho! Recuerda que soy tu sensei!-

-tu solo eres Ero-sennin!-

-no me digas así mocoso!-

-¡¿a quien le dices mocoso, pervertido?-

-grrrrrrrrrr-ambos gruñendo voltearon sus rostros molestos

Gaara observo la similitud de carácter, y pensó que hasta para él era peligroso estar en una discusión en medio de esos dos

-me tengo que ir Naruto-Gaara observo seriamente al anciano-un placer

El Kazekage ya vestido correctamente salió del departamento hacia el hotel donde se hospedaría

-bueno... por lo menos este tiene buenos modales-comento Jiraiya, Naruto sabia que era lo mas cercano a una aceptación-a propósito Naruto...-el rubio al escuchar el tono serio le presto atención-ese chico no será peligroso? Se que tiene a Shukaku en su interior... no me digas que...

-si Ero-sennin, tengo planeado utilizar ese jutsu con Gaara

Jiraiya lo miro preocupado-solo ten cuidado... bueno mocoso-su tono volvió a ser bromista-tengo que irme

-Ero-sennin-el anciano volteo a verlo desde la puerta- permanece en la aldea mientras sea el examen de Chuunin, habrá varias sorpresas

-Tsunade ya me comento de su decisión...

-ese vieja! Siempre es una aguafiestas ¬¬-el rubio miro sonriente a su sensei-pero hay algo mucho mejor que nisiquiera Tsunade-chan sabe...

Jiraiya lo miro intrigado mas no comento nada y salió del departamento, no sin antes prometer que se quedaría una temporada en Konoha

(cambio de escena)

Naruto estaba algo distraído por su reciente relación con Gaara desde el día anterior, sin prestar verdadera atención veía pasar a todos los aspirantes a Chuunin de las diferentes aldeas.

-Naruto-niisan...-un muchachito miraba atentamente el rostro de su sensei-¡NARUTO-NIISAN!

El rubio pego un brinco por el susto

-no grites Konohamaru!-Naruto observo a su equipo encargado, los tres se habían superado notablemente, aunque el que mas resaltaba era Konohamaru, Naruto pensó que tal vez se debía al ser nieto del tercero.

-pero andas en la nubes!-reclamo una muchachita de dos coletas y pelo castaño, eterna enamorada de Konohamaru, el cual ni por enterado se deba.

El otro aspirante era el estratega del equipo, un muchachito que de pequeño era regordete y ahora era un flacucho muy veloz, tenia la mala costumbre de hacer burbujitas por la nariz.

Naruto los observaba sonriente, ese equipo era su orgullo, y aunque no aprobaran seguiría sintiendo lo mismo

-chicos...-los tres se pusieron en posición de firmes, mostrando el gran respeto que le tenían a su sensei y amigo-esto no es un juego... existe la posibilidad de que salgan heridos o quizás hasta muertos... y quiero que escuchen esto-Naruto se acerco mas a ellos poniéndose a su altura-sea cual sea el resultado yo me sentiré orgulloso de ustedes-los tres chicos se sonrojaron por la sonrisa de Naruto

-Naruto-sensei!-exclamo Konohamaru-confié en nosotros!-los otros dos chicos asintieron a las palabras de su líder

-pues entonces entren a la primera prueba!

Naruto sintió una mano en su hombro y se petrifico al ver esos dos ojos negros

-Sasuke...-

Continuara...

La li hooooooooo! no crean que este finc se va a volver una novela donde Naruto tendrá que decidir entre Sasuke y Gaara, nononono, ya esta enamorado de Gaara, pero las cosas se pondrán mucho mas interesantes con Sasu-chan en escena XD, un agradecimiento especial a **fatima-san** por su review tan emotivo, al leerlo me cae que me puse a escribir como loca este capi. el cual espero que también sea de tu agrado y continúes pronto con tu finc, ¡otra cosita! Alguien podría decirme los nombres de los amigos de Konohamaru? Lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo y pues me gustaría agregarlos jejejeje, bueno sin mas que decir espero su opinión reviews! reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: ¿Rivalidades?**

-Sasuke...-

El hermoso muchacho de ojos negros y pelo azulado lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera

-cuando tiempo sin verte dobe-

Naruto no pudo evitar abrazarlo con efusividad, si lo hubiera visto dos días atrás seguro le hubiese pedido que volviera con él, pero al tener a Gaara a su lado, solo recordaba a Sasuke como lo que era principalmente, _su mejor amigo_.

La escena fue presenciada por dos ojos verdosos totalmente furiosos

(cambio de escena)

_**dos horas antes de que Sasuke se encontrara con Naruto...**_

-que es lo que desea Hokage-sama?-Sasuke respetuoso cuestiono a la atractiva mujer, mientras tomaba un poco del té ofrecido

-lamento importunarte joven Uchiha, se que viniste para apoyar el papel de Naruto como sensei...-

Sasuke la miro sin expresión-el que yo tenga otras prioridades no significa que Uzumaki deje de ser mi amigo... se lo que significa para él este torneo.

-no me gusta dar rodeos joven Sasuke...-Tsunade lo miro directamente

-que bueno que estamos en la misma frecuencia...-Sasuke hizo lo mismo

-el tema que quiero tratar es un tanto personal para ti

Sasuke la miro intrigado, levanto una ceja indicando que continuara

La Hokage suspiro un tanto nerviosamente- dime... aun tienes algún sentimiento amoroso hacia Naruto?

Sasuke sorprendido por la pregunta se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, donde se podía apreciar la aldea donde había reído y llorado por igual

-mmm...-Tsunade pensó que iba a gritar si esa era su respuesta, mas no fue así- si... el amor que tuve por ese dobe no puede olvidarse fácilmente-una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro un tanto pálido- pero yo fui el que puso mi misión por encima de todo, no era justo para Naruto... y lo que mas desearía es que encontrara a su persona especial...-Sasuke se sorprendió de todo lo que había soltado, miro sospechosamente la taza que contenía su té

Tsunade aparto las tazas de té, confirmando las sospechas del dueño del sharingan, mas no comento nada, era un tanto vergonzoso el haber caído en una trampa tan antigua

-lo que sucede...-Tsunade puso una voz extremadamente seria-¿sabes que Naruto lo es todo para mi verdad?-Sasuke asintió, el rubio una vez le contó que la Hokage lo consideraba como un hermano pequeño-tu no sabes la enorme depresión en que cayó cuando tu le dejaste-ante esto Sasuke apretó los puños y sus ojos se nublaron, dañar al adorable chico jamás había sido su intención- ante todos era el de siempre.. pero sabes que es un experto guardando los sentimientos negativos en su interior...

-que es lo que quieres Tsunade?-con la voz un poco quebrada, Sasuke logro preguntar, él... que se había prometido proteger el frágil corazón del rubio... era el primero que lo lastimaba

La mujer le sonrió con simpatía

-Naruto se ha vuelto a enamorar.. mejor dicho... yo creo que lo enamoraron-

Sasuke la miro confundido mas luego resoplo-y eso a mi que me importa?

-pues sucede que el enamorado no es otro que el Kazekage de la villa de la arena

-Gaara...-Sasuke recordó la ultima vez que había peleado con el tipo, sintiendo un escalofrió ante la remembranza de la paliza recibida-no es peligroso?

-si-el Uchiha intranquilo observaba a la Hokage-pero para Naruto no hay problema... además...recuerda que si hay alguien con poder para detener al Kazekage, ese es Naruto...

-y cual es el punto exacto de la conversación?

-necesito juntarlos por completo... y que es lo único que no soporta alguien como Gaara?

Sasuke quedo perplejo

-Sasuke, tu y Gaara son casi como dos gotas de agua ¿qué es lo que te haría dar el paso final?

-una amenaza...-Tsunade sonrió al ver que Sasuke comprendía-competencia...

-exacto, y no creo que haya alguien mejor que tú para eso

-cuente conmigo, se lo debo a Naruto después de todo

Dando la charla por terminada el atractivo muchacho desapareció en una nube de humo

(cambio de escena)

Los tres chicos de la arena caminaban algo azorados, tener al Kazekage caminando a su par era algo perturbante

Cuando llegaron frente a las puertas donde se efectuaría la primera prueba miraron al pelirrojo para informarle que se retirarían mas se sorprendieron cuando el chico les miro, auque no con una sonrisa, si con rostro relajado.

Ustedes son tres aspirantes a Chuunin de la villa de la arena...-Sabakuno observo los rostros orgullosos, no había miedo en su mirada, tal vez al ser tan jóvenes no sentían el miedo que sus padres y hermanos sentían por él-y como ya les habrá informado su sensei, estas pruebas sirven para elevar el potencial de nuestras naciones-la voz monótona y seria del pálido chico hicieron que los chicos sudaran nerviosos-así que se espero lo mejor de ustedes

Los muchachos, al ver el discurso terminado se encaminaron hacia el salón correspondiente

Gaara sonrió para sus adentros, los representantes de su villa darían una buena pelea.

Intento visualizar al escandaloso rubio y lo que vio no le gusto nada

-señor, la prueba ya a dado comienzo y tardara varias horas, es mejor que regresemos por su seguridad...-uno de los dos ninjas encargados de su bienestar hablaba cortésmente

-ustedes se quedaran a esperar que la prueba termine y custodiaran a nuestros tres participantes hasta el hotel-Gaara dijo todo esto con ira contenida, sentía como su chakra iba en aumento

-pero Kazekage-sama...-la oración fue interrumpida por un movimiento de cabeza del otro jounin, indicando que dejara tranquilo al pelirrojo-bien... acataremos sus ordenes-ambos desaparecieron en un rápido movimiento

Gaara veía como Naruto estrechaba feliz al Uchiha, no tuvo mejor motivo para entrar en acción

(cambio de escena)

Sasuke mientras era abrazado por Naruto sonrió malignamente hacia Gaara, haciendo que este parara

-Naru-chan...-el aludido se sorprendió por el cambio brusco en la voz del pelinegro-porque no nos divertimos como antes?...

Sasuke vio la sombra de tristeza atravesar ese rostro, se dijo a si mismo que lo que intentaba hacer valía la pena

Gaara también observo la falta de brillo en esos ojos, acercándose rápidamente

-Uchiha Sasuke...-Gaara vio como Naruto se separaba

-Sasuke... Gaara es mi...-no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke le agarro por los hombros

-luego me lo cuentas en tu departamento dobe...-la nariz del Uchiha se acerco al cuello moreno, haciéndole estremecer-la primera prueba durara varias horas...-con movimientos melosos el poseedor del sharingan poso suavemente sus labios sobre la suave piel del rubio

Gaara sintió una ira contenida salir desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, era algo difícil de explicarse, no era como la sed de sangre o el odio que sentía hacia las personas que lo despreciaban... no quería matar al Uchiha.. _pero si quería molerlo a golpes_...se sentía impotente, agresivo, impulsivo.. _celoso_

Las miradas mas frías de Konoha se encontraron entre si, una mostrando superioridad y la otra un verde profundo indefinible

Por la mente de Gaara no pasaba otra cosa que el día anterior junto al rubio... lo había amado y marcado como suyo... no soportaba ver a ese chico tocar a su pareja... _no podía soportar siquiera que lo mirara_

Naruto aún y no entendiendo la situación, sintió el denso ambiente y eso, entre dos personas como aquellas, no era nada bueno

-no se que traen ustedes dos, pero se acabo-ambos chicos voltearon a mirarle sorprendidos, no pensaban que los interrumpiera de forma tan abrupta-Sasuke, Gaara en mi pareja-

Sasuke dio un resoplido-hace mucho que no nos vemos Naruto...¿podemos conversar en tu departamento?... a solas?-aclaró mirando hacia el Kazekage

-claro Sasuke-Naruto vio como Gaara lo observaba incrédulo-te veré mas al rato deacuerdo?-el pelirrojo vio impotente como el escandaloso chico se iba dando sonrisas hacia el pelinegro, su conciencia y mente racional le decían que debía esperar y confiar en el rubio, mas no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario de su demonio _"confías en el chico rubio pero... confías en el otro?",_ y la persecución dio comienzo.

(cambio de escena)

Konohamaru miraba totalmente estático el examen que estaba frente a si... ¡¿pero que rayos era eso!... ¿acaso un ninja tenia que saber hacer todos esos cálculos matemáticos?.. parábola...¿con que se comía eso!. No pudo evitar recordar las enseñanzas de su sensei, en fuerza y estrategia sabia que eran insuperables gracias a los entrenamientos y enseñanzas de su Niisan pero... era bien conocido que el rubio era pésimo en los números...-el chico da un suspiro resignado- no pudo evitar la imagen mental de él reprobando la prueba de conocimientos con su sensei disculpándose al no haberles enseñado educación matemática...-Konohamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido-a menos que... se suponía que ese mismo examen se lo habían aplicado a todos los Chuunins... y si Naruto pudo lograrlo... no necesito contestar en base a sus conocimientos... por lo que copio... pero hay guardias por todo el lugar vigilando que no tengas chance de hacerlo...-Konohamaru apretó su mano comprendiendo- _una prueba de recopilación de información..._

(cambio de escena)

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la salita de estar, sonriendo galantemente, sabia que Gaara lo observaba escondido desde el otro edificio y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue sentarse estratégicamente cerca de la ventana, obligando a Naruto inconscientemente a que hiciera lo mismo, el teatro estaba puesto, _solo faltaba una buena actuación._

El Uchiha salió de sus pensamientos al ver venir al rubio con dos humeantes tazas de té.

-y bien Sasuke...-este se alegro al observar la sincera sonrisa-como te ha ido?

-ni la sombra de mi hermano... disculpa que sea entrometido pero... ¿y como va tu relación con Gaara?-Sasuke mostró una sonrisa coqueta, sabia que desde donde estuviera el pelirrojo sus acciones serian mal interpretadas.. _y eso era justo lo que quería..._

-ah bueno... yo...-Naruto se sonrojo un poco nervioso

-y dime...-Sasuke tomo la mejilla del portador del Kyuubi, riendo interiormente por imaginar la cara furiosa del pelirrojo-ya han tenido sexo?

Naruto abría y cerraba la boca como un pez mortalmente sonrojado, golpeando suavemente la mano de Sasuke algo indignado

-por Kami Naru-chan! Se de buena fuente que su relación recién comenzó ayer... y ya atacaste con todo?-Naruto no sabia como Sasuke sonreía de esa forma... no concordaba lo que decía con esa sonrisa

-fuera de mi casa pervertido!-Naruto escuchaba las risas de su recuperado amigo sumamente molesto y Sasuke como respuesta recibió la puerta en sus narices

-pero regresare Naru-chan!-Sasuke había gritado eso porque sentía el chakra de Gaara muy cerca, estaba seguro que estaba escuchando

-ya veremos Sasuke!-la voz molesta del rubio fue el broche de oro

(cambio de escena)

Gaara observaba desde el otro edificio la escena que se presentaba en el departamento de su pareja, por suerte el Uchiha se había sentado en un lugar visible.

Shukaku estaba de fiesta en su interior, haciendo comentarios que lo ponían furioso, queriendo arrancarse los cabellos de la desesperación, _a que ha llegado Sabakuno Gaara..._ repetía constantemente su demonio

Lo primero que observo fue una sonrisa seductora por parte del Uchiha hacia su rubio y como este se sonrojaba

"_este chico quiere ligarse al chico ruidoso..."_tarareaba con cizaña su demonio

Después vino lo peor... el contacto...

Gaara apretó sus puños con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, tal vez no eran señales muy graves para alguien que lo viera, pero tratándose del portador de Shukaku... la situación era muy peligrosa, cual fue su alivio al ver como Naruto golpeaba la palma de su mano, al parecer le había propuesto algo indecoroso...

"_y quien te asegura que no aceptara?"_

Ante esto salto hacia los departamentos, sentándose cerca del lugar, lo suficiente para escuchar de lo que hablaban

Observo como Naruto sacaba casi a patadas al Uchiha, este se despidió de manera un tanto vulgar, su sorpresa aumento cuando Sasuke miro directamente hacia él con una sonrisa socarrona... el chico de pelo negro movió los labios...y aunque no lo escucho... pudo formar en su cabeza las palabras... _él será mío_... y Sasuke desapareció del lugar

(cambio de escena)

Moegi miraba con un pequeño espejito los lugares donde se encontraban sus compañeros, Konohamaru estaba releyendo por quita vez el examen mientras Udon, con toda tranquilidad respondía cada pregunta, consultando de vez en cuando su calculadora.

La chica de pelo castaño suspiro frustrada, no teniendo ni idea de lo que trataba el examen, mas recordó las veces que cuando eran niños, Udon les pasaba las respuestas.

Udon era el mas cercano a Moegi y volteo al escuchar su nombre en un código inventado por ellos, el lápiz de su amiga repiqueteaba en el banco seguidamente, aunque ella tenia cara meditativa y observaba serena su examen, el sonido de su lápiz indicaba otra cosa muy diferente

"_Udon estoy desesperada, necesitamos pasar el examen..."_

El flacucho chico suspiro hondo mientras con las mismas señales llamaba a Konohamaru

El nieto del fallecido tercero no volteo pero asintió con la cabeza

Konohamaru y Moegi terminaron el examen con una sonrisa, confiaban plenamente en las habilidades intelectuales de su amigo, jamás había sacado algo menor a 9.9.

(cambio de escena)

Naruto se tiro en el sofá de su sala con una sonrisa en su rostro, le aliviaba el saber que Sasuke ya no le atraía, ahora solo conservaban la estrecha amistad y eso era mas que suficiente, no pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad al recordar como Gaara había reaccionado ante Sasuke, mas sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

El Kazekage lo miraba en el umbral de su departamento de manera seria y penetrante, su vestimenta blanca se movía al compás del viento, como si este tuviera unas largas alas que envolvieran su cuerpo.

Naruto le sonrió dulcemente

-pero que haces ahí parado? Entra!-Naruto casi había empujado al pelirrojo al interior de su hogar

Gaara observo los ojos de Naruto y no vio nada de culpabilidad o nerviosismo en ellos... había escuchado alguna vez que los ojos son el espejo del alma, echo que se aplicaba totalmente al rubio, si este tenia una mirada limpia no tenia nada de que preocuparse...

"_el dueño del sharingan dijo que seria suyo... y te recuerdo... que ya lo fue..."_ las palabras de Shukaku hicieron que toda tranquilidad se disipara de la mente de Gaara.

Uchiha había sido pareja de su aunque poderoso, despistada pareja durante mucho tiempo...pero él no dejaría que le arrebataran al rubio... no permitiría que le quitaran la poca luz que había ganado en su vida...

Dando dos largas zancadas, Gaara se posiciono delante de Naruto, que lo miraba extrañado y expectante

Observo el hermoso cuerpo, recordó como era la suave piel morena, y cuando se perdió en las deslumbrantes iris azules entendió que lo que sentía era mayor que simple atracción... el se había enamorado del alma del portador del Kyuubi... un alma tan pura que había logrado sacar a la suya propia de la oscuridad..._tú eres solo mío... Uzumaki Naruto..._

Naruto se estremeció ante la mirada de pasión y posesividad que envolvieron al pelirrojo de un momento a otro, los ojos verdosos brillaban igual que el día anterior...

Mas el momento fue interrumpido cuando un relojito en forma de zorrito comenzó a sonar escandalosamente

-Gaara...-el aludido ni siquiera se movió-es hora de regresar para ver como les fue a nuestros aprendices...

Los labios posesivos de Gaara se apoderaron de la boca inquieta del rubio, probando, masajeando... sintiendo lujuria por el simple contacto

Ambos a falta de aire se separaron, Naruto observaba el piso totalmente sonrojado y con la respiración acelerada, el beso recibido había abarcado toda sensación; fue delicado, salvaje, apasionado, dulce...

-regresemos...-el rostro sin expresión lo miraba como si no hubiera pasado nada

Naruto siguió a Gaara con la vista baja meditando lo que la simple presencia de Gaara le infundía.

-auch!-Naurto chocó fuertemente contra la espalda de Gaara, que sin aviso se detuvo en la salida del departamento

-que te quede claro...-Gaara lo observaba serio-que eres solo mío...

Naruto lo miro interrogante, ignorando por completo el significado de esa frase, no había pasado ni un segundo cuando de su frente salieron varias venitas

-pero quien te crees que eres eh?-Gaara sonrió ante el arranque del rubio-y tienes el descaro de reírte en mi cara!

-si-Naruto casi podía sentir su cara roja por el coraje-y apúrate que se hace tarde...

-no me des ordenes!-mas sin embardo comenzó a correr a la par del Kazekage

-_esta es la vida al lado de Uzumaki Naruto?-_el pelirrojo observo al chico de piel morena, que aun molesto le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil- _podría acostumbrarme..._

Continuara...

Creo que me quedo mas o menos...disculpen las faltas de ortografía... yyyyy (sonido de tambores) como la mayoría lo pidió! ¡guerra entre Gaara y Sasuke! XD, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les doy las gracias a todos los que me dieron tan positivos comentarios, este finc va dedicado a ustedes... así que espero verlos para el próximo capi. y manden muchos reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Dormir? **

Después del examen de conocimientos, el jounin portador del zorro y el Kazekage quedaron muy complacidos de que sus protegidos hubieran aprobado sin problemas.

Naruto aun no creía que Udon hubiera resuelto el examen por su propia cuenta sin copiar, dejando maravillados a varios Jounins, había un gran futuro como estratega en ese muchacho.

El rubio sonrió con nostalgia, recordando a su amigo Shikamaru y la misión que hizo cuando aun eran Chuunins, mas sonrió con compasión, tener de esposa a Ino era un mal que no se lo hubiera deseado a nadie... aunque el controlador de sombras era la tranquilidad encarnada, haciéndolo idóneo para alguien como la temperamental chica.

(cambio de escena)

-Naruto!-el aludido volteo al reconocer la voz con ese tono juguetón parecido al suyo

-Kiba! No te vi al final de los exámenes de conocimientos...

-nah! Sabia que mis muchachos pasarían la prueba...¿no es cierto Akamaru?-el perrito asintió desde los pies de su amo, era increíble que Kiba se hubiera convertido en jefe de su clan portando a un perro ninja tan pequeño.

-creo que tu ego esta como siempre -la voz profunda de un hombre con gafas y chaqueta gris interrumpió el monologo del controlador de bestias

-Shino!-exclamo el moreno feliz, aquello parecía una reunión de los viejos tiempos

-Uzumaki...-Naruto arrugo la nariz, le molestaba que no le llamaran por su nombre, y el chico que controlaba los insectos estaba (a su parecer) de cabezota en no dejar esa costumbre

-porque insistes en llamarme por mi apellido?

Una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en la cara seria del chico-el que alcanza un gran rango se le nombra con respeto Uzumaki...

-Naru-chan!-Hinata se acerco trotando con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, a su lado se encontraba Neji, cargando un bebe de ojos blancos-como has estado?-la personalidad dulce y tímida de la chica no había desaparecido con el paso del tiempo

-muy bien Hinata... y parece que te han llovido las bendiciones!-dijo el portador del Kyuubi con voz sincera, haciendo un saludo también hacia Neji-nunca me imagine que terminarían juntos...-Naruto se rasco la cabeza, ignorando el sonrojo de la pareja-hacen un contraste muy peculiar...

-y como siempre tu jamás tienes sentido común-el rubio se congelo al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga

-Sa... Sakura-chan...-gotitas resbalaron por las cabezas de todos al ver a la muchacha avanzando hacia el moreno con pasos molestos-porque esa cara?-aunque la pelirrosa era débil físicamente, nada se comparaba con su carácter.

-eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? No nos hemos visto en algunos años y solo dices Sakura-chan?-la mueca molesta se convirtió en una sonrisa con ojos brillosos de alegría-baka!-en un segundo Naruto se vio apresado entre los brazos de la pelirrosa

-chicos!-Ino llego corriendo al encuentro de su amiga, mientras Shikamaru y Chouji la seguían con pasos tranquilos

-ustedes también son senseis?-pregunto Kiba incrédulo

-somos meros observadores...-Shikamaru volteo hacia los tres aprendices de Naruto, que se encontraban planificando algunas técnicas de defensa y combate-tus alumnos son dedicados... la verdad... no pegan nada contigo

Naruto ofendido fue detenido por Kiba y Sakura, la vieja pandilla se había vuelto a reunir y por tanto también renacieron las viejas discusiones

(cambio de escena)

-muy bien!- la voz de Shino se dejo oír, era el encargado de la segunda prueba, ya que se efectuaría en un campo parecido a la selva, él tendría la ventaja si se presentaba algún problema-la prueba consistirá en llegar a la torre en el centro de este terreno de varias hectáreas, aunque son relativamente pocos aspirantes, tenemos que eliminar por lo menos a la tercera parte...

Volteando hacia un jounin ayudante, indico que le trajeran una caja que se encontraba cerca

-estos...-Shino explicaba lentamente mientras sacaba un pequeño cofre rojo y otro azul-son sus pruebas...-levanto las pequeñas cajas de madera para que todos pudieran verlas-esta misión además de ser una competencia y prueba de resistencia, consiste básicamente en recuperar objetos perdidos de un bando contrario... solo existen tres reglas...-los muchachos se miraron expectantes mientras el chico de gafas guardaba silencio

-a ese tipo le gusta hacerla de emoción... tantos años de compañerismo no fueron en balde-comento en voz baja Kiba, haciendo sonreír a Naruto

-no se permite la muerte de alguno de sus contrincantes, no pueden abrirse los cofres por ningún motivo... y morirán si salen antes del plazo de cinco días-Shino los miro seriamente-estas reglas se darán por obsoletas si se rompen por accidente o fuerza de causa mayor a ustedes...y créanme que no podrán mentir..-Shino extendió sus brazos enseñando algunos insectos-todos los insectos que hay dentro...-dijo señalando hacia la selva cercada- son mis espías..-un escalofrío recorrió a todos los participantes-así que pasen por su cofre y comiencen la prueba

-eres malo Shino-murmuro el chico con rayas tatuadas, siendo apoyado por su perro-ya de por si están nerviosos, ahora los mataste psicológicamente...

-Naruto-nissan!-Naruto volteo hacia Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon

-deséanos suerte sensei!-pidió Moegi sonrojada, Udon asintió, aunque no lo demostrara como sus compañeros, apreciaba a sus sensei como si fuera un hermano mayor

-no-Naruto observo las caras sorprendidas de sus alumnos, sonrió al pensar que esa reacción era la misma que le había provocado Gaara en varias ocasiones-ustedes no necesitan suerte...-los chicos le sonrieron agradecidos-mas les doy mi bendición...-Naruto puso su mano consoladoramente sobre el hombro del nieto del tercero

-pero que clase de apoyo moral es ese!-gritaron los tres a la vez, llamando la atención de los demás ninjas

-vamos.. era una broma...jajajaja-Naruto puso una mano en su nuca riendo amenamente, los nervios habían salido de sus estudiantes después de todo

(cambio de escena)

Gaara observo como el ultimo equipo entraba en el campo cercado, suspirando internamente, observo el rostro feliz de Naruto al platicar con sus amigos y se sorprendió cuando este le sonrió y se acerco a él, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos.

-chicos! Les presento a Sabakuno Gaara... Kazekage de la villa de la arena... y mi pareja...-

Gaara no sabia si estar serio o sonreír un poco ante la sinceridad que Naruto mostraba, sin importarle lo que pensarán los demás

Shikamaru suspiro resignado-porque siempre te cargas a tíos con expedientes oscuros baka?-Gaara a diferencia del rubio observo que lo dicho no tenia rastro alguno de malicia, mas bien el tono era amigable

-muchas felicidades Naru-chan!-exclamo Hinata feliz por el rubio, Neji no concordaba mucho, pero apreciaba demasiado al rubio para recriminarle sus preferencias, sonrió sereno demostrando su apoyo

Chouji y Kiba tenían la misma opinión que Shikamaru, Naruto siempre se metía con tipos que tenían fama de asesinos o despiadados, mas siempre conseguía amansarlos... no sabían si admirarlo o considerarlo un caso sobrenatural

Shino se mantuvo al margen igual que Neji, no gustaba de ese tipo de relaciones, mas apoyaba a Naruto por ser un amigo tan querido.

Sakura e Ino observaron a la pareja, no pudieran evitar imaginar a Gaara con colita de mapache en forma chibi persiguiendo a un mini Naruto con orejitas y colita de zorro

-pero que Kawais!-ambas los miraban con adoración

Ninguno comento nada, era preferible jamás averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente de las dos chicas.

Ah es cierto!-Sakura junto sus manos recordando la principal razón de su visita-que les parece si después de que termine la prueba, como todos nuestros aspirantes estarán entrenándose para el tercer examen, nos tomamos un pequeño descanso? ¡tenemos que celebrar todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos!...incluso invitare a Sasuke si se encuentra por aquí-la pelirrosa y la rubia dieron un suspiro ante el nombre del Uchiha-y claro! Gaara esta invitado! De antemano no queremos ver tu cara larga Naru-chan! ¿verdad que aceptara Kazekage?-la pelirrosa miro hacia el pelirrojo, si Naruto confiaba en él, ella también lo haría

Este se extrañó por el pedido, era la primera vez además de sus hermanos y Naruto, que alguien le hablaba sin querer algo a cambio

-tengo a Shukaku en mi interior...-se sorprendió de no ver reacción alguna

-Naruto tiene al Kyuubi y mira el pedazo de baka que es...-Shikamaru miraba el cielo ignorando al furioso rubio-aunque tu eres diferente-el ninja clavo sus iris directo hacia los ojos verdosos-nahhhhh tu tranquilo... si tu demonio sale de control y todos morimos pues... es obvio que nos tocaba...-dijo lo ultimo con total frescura, masajeando su cuello.

-esta bien... iré- _estos son tus amigos Naruto?_...Gaara arqueo una ceja... _son mas raros de lo que pensé_

(cambio de escena)

Gaara ayudaba a caminar al rubio hasta su cama, las contadas copas de sake dieron el resultado de un Naruto ebrio.

El pelirrojo observo las sonrojas mejillas y los labios murmurando frases incoherentes, toco suavemente el mentón, recibiendo una sonrisa inconscientemente... se veía demasiado inocente e indefenso en esas condiciones, él como persona racional que era, jamás se rebajaría a tomar alcohol o bebida semejante, mas esa noche el rubio le hizo perder los estribos, y aunque era indignante ver al moreno en esas condiciones, tenia que admitir que esa escena producto de la ebriedad era algo hermoso de observar

Rió internamente al recordar como había comenzado todo...

Flash back 

-vayamos a comer Gaara!-Naruto se adelanto algunos pasos mientras caminaba hacia atrás, de una forma un tanto infantil pero que extrañamente concordaba con su personalidad.

Gaara asintió, mas Naruto quedo sorprendido cuando este lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo a su lado, haciendo que caminaran juntos

Naruto inquieto por el lento paso del Kazekage intento adelantarse de nuevo, pero el agarre suave de su muñeca lo hizo detenerse

-tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte es algo que no puedo soportar...-Gaara no tenia expresión alguna, mas hablaba con pasión-así que me conformo con oler tu esencia

Naruto parecía foco de navidad en medio de la calle, la voz de Gaara había sonado como siempre, pero con un toque de necesidad que le dio felicidad

Sin que nadie lo notara, el moreno al posicionarse de nuevo al lado del pelirrojo, aprovechando las grandes ropas blancas del Kazekage, tomo la mano pálida tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco.

Gaara sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo por el simple contacto, era tanta calidez y tranquilidad... algo tan nuevo para él...que sin darse cuenta entrelazo sus dedos con los de Naruto

Entraron a un restaurante de estatus medio, Naruto estaba cumpliendo la promesa de mostrarle los placeres de la comida

El dueño del local al vislumbrar a dos personas tan importantes se adelanto para darles una mesa en una zona privada.

El moreno agradeció la cortesía, se sentía mas tranquilo estando a solas con el pelirrojo

-que desean?-la hija del propietario fue a tomar la orden, después de todo jamás se perdía una oportunidad como aquella, donde dos hombres tan ricos y guapos vislumbraran lo que podría ser su futura esposa

-queremos un poco de todo-comenzó Naruto con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de la coquetería de la mesera-pero traiga un tazón especial de ramen por favor-

-que desea tomar joven?-la muchacha miro ruborizada al serio chico que la observaba sin interés

-agua-dijo simplemente

Naruto abrió los ojos incrédulo- claro que no, quiero una jarra de agua de frutas y cuando esta se termine, traiga varias botellas de sake

-enseguida señor

La muchacha se retiro, sonriendo al pensar que tendría varias horas para pescar alguna oportunidad...

La comida fue amena, Gaara disfrutaba lo que en un principio pensó era una tontería, mas quedo fascinado al probar los últimos platillos

-parece que te gusto la parte mas rica de la comida-comento Naruto risueño al ver el placer en el rostro pálido

Gaara fijo su mirada penetrante en las iris azules-estos platillos saben a ti Naruto...-

Naruto observo que los únicos platillos que quedaban eran algunos postres

-eres muy dulce Naruto...-casi ronroneo el pelirrojo, en un acto poco propio de él

Mas el momento fue roto cuando una bandeja con varias botellas de sake fueron puestas frente a ellos

-algo mas?-la chica miraba expectante a los hombres

-vete-murmuro Gaara, molesto con la chica por haber interrumpido el cortejo que tenia hacia su pareja

La mesera indignada se fue pisando fuerte, siendo olvidada rápidamente por los portadores del Kyuubi y Shukaku

Naruto agarro una botellita de sake, tomándola de un trago

-la bebida es mala para tu salud Naruto...-observo preocupado el pelirrojo

-oh vamos! Un poco no me hará nada!-ante esto tomo otra botellita de sake-además quiero esa técnica del borracho que utilizo Lee... pero aunque me ponga lo mas ebrio posible jamás logro copiarla... o eso creo...-Gaara comprendía por primera vez cuan terco podía ser el rubio

Sin decir nada, Gaara tomo las bebidas apartándolas del rubio

-pero que haces?-las mejillas sonrojadas delataban que Naruto se encontraba cerca de la ebriedad

-es por tu bien...-

Naruto se levanto caminando como un felino hacia Gaara, sentándose a horcajadas en las piernas del pelirrojo

-Gaara...-el Kazekage tembló cuando el moreno lamió sensualmente su oreja-necesito...-un suspiro apasionado salió de los labios carnosos, haciendo vibrar de deseo al pálido cuerpo-motto...motto...-Gaara sabia que no perdía la cordura por encontrarse en un lugar público y cuando esperaba una nueva caricia...-sake!

El rubio robo las botellas de las manos del portador del Shukaku, riendo feliz, como si no hubiera pasado nada

Gaara cerro los ojos, su cuerpo reaccionó a las caricias del rubio y se sentía un poco humillado al tener que concentrarse para bajar la excitación de su cuerpo

"_eso te pasa por caliente Sabakuno"-_dijo riendo Shukaku, mas divertido que nunca al ver las escenas en donde el rubio involucraba a su portador

No entendiendo ni el mismo sus acciones, quito de nuevo las botellas de sake a su pareja, mirándolo retador

-esto es lo que quieres?-ni dándole tiempo de contestar, el pelirrojo bebió el contenido de las botellas rápidamente

Gaara se preocupo de que su impulsivo acto afectara su comportamiento, mas se sintió sorprendido al comprobar que seguía como siempre.

Naruto con mueca enfadada se acerco hacia Gaara, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y rodeando su cuello suavemente

-aprovecha que estoy ebrio Gaara...-con sensualidad lamía y mordía suavemente la clavícula del pelirrojo-no tengo ningún recato...-una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios rosados

Gaara observo las iris azules, encontrándolas nubladas y un poco perdidas

-no-Gaara separo al instante al hermoso cuerpo de si, el quería escuchar los gritos de pasión y entrega que el rubio le dedicaba con timidez e inocencia... lo que menos quería era sexo absurdo-es hora de volver...

Volteo hacia el moreno encontrándolo profundamente dormido sobre su pecho

Fin de Flash Back

Gaara despertó de sus recientes recuerdos al ver que los ojos azules le miraban azorados

-creo que me descontrole un poco...-comento Naruto sonrojado

El chico moreno se acerco gateando al lugar de la cama donde estaba sentado Gaara, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-te amo Gaara...-el Kazekage sintió las manos suaves y dudosas del moreno avanzar lentamente sobre sus ropas, desatando el nudo que las unía.

Gaara cerró los ojos, era casi una contradicción el hecho de que ahora se sintiera mucho mas excitado que cuando era seducido por el rubio en el restaurante, se preguntaba seriamente si no seria un pervertido que gustara de la inocencia del despistado chico.

Dio un gemido cuando los labios de Naruto se posaron dulcemente en su mejilla, dándole una calidez indescriptible.

-déjame a mi darte placer...-murmuro el portador del Kyuubi a Sabakuno

Este solo asintió

Con movimientos suaves fue quitando la ropa blanca, dejándolo solo en unos boxers verde oscuro, que contrastaban con el resto de su pálido cuerpo.

Gaara vio en los ojos azules seducción e inocencia, una mezcla que lo volvía loco, podía hacer que lo deseara con fiereza y dulzura a la vez, no se explicaba como lograba el rubio esa combinación.

Con movimientos armoniosos, Naruto retiro su uniforme ninja, hasta quitar lentamente la ultima prenda de su cuerpo.

Gaara observo embelesado al moreno, lo veía diferente que la ultima vez, sentía que no había explorado lo suficiente para memorizar cada sombra del hermoso cuerpo.

Naruto con una sonrisa picara característica de él acerco su mano a la entrepierna de Gaara, masajeándola por encima de la tela.

Gaara no cambió su semblante, mas su respiración se volvió acelerada

El rubio fijo su vista en los ojos aguamarina mientras quitaba la prenda verdosa del muchacho pelirrojo.

Gaara se sorprendió del gemido tan fuerte que salió de sus labios cuando Naruto lamió su miembro casi sin tocarlo

Este le guiño el ojo y sonriéndole juguetonamente metió todo el miembro a su boca

En ese momento Gaara recordó que Naruto le relató que su postre favorito era esa pasta fría llamada helado, y como él mismo la había probado unas pocas horas antes en el restaurante...

La mirada que tenia su pareja al comer el helado era la misma que tenia ahora.

Con éxtasis apretó los dientes echando la cabeza hacia tras, casi incapaz de soportar el placer

Y cuando sentía que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo...el delicioso movimiento se detuvo

-Naruto... porque te detienes?...-sabia que aunque aplicara toda su concentración su excitación no desaparecería

El rubio le saco la lengua molesto-me la debías por haberme quitado las dos botellas de sake...

Y Gaara en vez de reclamarle observo el cuerpo sudado de Naruto y su propia excitación que en vano intentaba ser ocultada, los cabello rubios caían rebeldes sobre las sonrojadas mejillas... tanta lujuria mezclada con inocencia...

Naruto grito en sorpresa cuando Gaara en un rápido movimiento se encontraba entre sus piernas, arriba de él.

-eres demasiado dominante Gaara-observo Naruto acertadamente, mas sus palabras no fueron tomadas en cuenta

Gaara observaba casi obsesionado las iris azul profundo, levantando la pierna izquierda de Naruto sobre su hombro derecho

Sin preparación alguna el pelirrojo embistió al ruidoso chico en una sola embestida

El rubio debido a la repentina embestida y algunas pulsaciones de dolor intento instintivamente retroceder, siendo cogido por las caderas en un agarre posesivo

-me la debías por haberme excitado en el restaurante-dijo Gaara con voz entrecortada, besando la frente de su amante, pidiendo disculpas por el dolor recibido.

El dolor no duró mucho para Naruto, que gemía sin control, al tener una de sus piernas en el hombro de Gaara, las penetraciones eran completas y profundas

El chico moreno explotó entre los vientres de ambos con un sonoro gemido, mientras observaba con la vista nublada el rostro de Gaara mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto pronto siguió gimiendo, ya que Gaara no había detenido sus movimientos, volviéndose frenéticos ante la estrechez del rubio, mas no se detuvieron.

Gaara...-Naruto sentía ante la continua penetración como su masculinidad despertaba nuevamente

-ahhhhh! Motto! Gaara! Motto!-el rubio tenia lagrimas de placer resbalando por su rostro, Gaara lo penetraba tan profundo que tocaba insistentemente el punto que lo hacia ver estrellas

El pálido hombre, al escuchar su nombre entre los gemidos de Naruto incremento la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, terminando fuertemente dentro de la deliciosa estrechez, mientras su compañero eyaculaba por segunda vez.

El Kazekage vio el rostro cansado y sonrojado de Naruto, atino a recostarlo sobre su pecho. Mientras observaba el rostro dormido y sereno del portador del Kyuubi, acariciaba suavemente los cabellos dorados y los hombros desnudos.

-que me has hecho Naruto?-con una sabana tapo la desnudez de ambos, el se encargaría de velar de ahora en adelante los sueños del rubio

(cambio de escena)

Naruto abrió los ojos, las estrellas le indicaban que era de noche, sintió una presencia familiar a su lado

-como dormiste Gaara?-pregunto aun adormilado el portador del Kyuubi

-yo no duermo...-murmuro Gaara encogiéndose de hombros

-pero debes dormir alguna vez, es imposible que una persona pueda vivir sin dormir

Gaara cerro los ojos, meditando su respuesta-yo duermo.. algunas horas al mes...-

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido

-es por eso que siempre estas tan estresado?-

Gaara lo miro curioso, no comprendiendo el repentino interrogatorio-puede ser...-

-yyyyyy...que haces para que tu demonio no salga mientras duermes?

Gaara suspiro, intentando acomodar las ideas en su cabeza para después explicarlas al rubio

-el sello que protege a nuestros demonios es muy diferente, el tuyo se podría decir que es de mas calidad... por lo que no tienes ningún problema en dormir o controlar a tu demonio, pero yo estoy siempre en alerta, Shokaku puede tomar mi cansancio como una manera rápida de escape... pero...

Naruto lo miraba con atención

-al mismo tiempo Shukaku sigue vivo, y necesita horas de sueño... aunque al igual que yo no duerme, ya que espera un descuido mío para poder escapar... cuando Shukaku duerme profundamente yo hago lo mismo...

-mmmm...-Naruto comenzó a masajear las sienes del pelirrojo, que suspiro ante la agradable sensación-es el dialogo mas largo que he escuchado de ti-Naruto sonrió con burla

Entre risas de Naruto y movimientos negativos de cabeza del pelirrojo ambos tomaron una ducha

(cambio de escena)

Gaara se recriminaba sus pensamientos (a su punto de vista) pervertidos

Naruto le había prestado una pijama negra, mientras él se ponía solo una bata corta de dormir, dejando expuestas sus piernas torneadas.

Gaara sintió que era jalado suavemente hacia atrás por los brazos del moreno, sintió algo suave en su nuca, descubriendo que Naruto había puesto su cabeza sobre su rodilla y muslos

Naruto le sonreía mientas tiernamente acariciaba los rojos cabellos, Gaara tenia un nudo en el estomago, sentía impotencia al pensar que toda aquella felicidad era demasiada buena pare ser verdad

-te ves cansado...-susurro Naruto, no queriendo arruinar el momento silencioso pero agradable que se había formado

-por eso estabas tan interesado en saber cuanto duermo verdad?-Gaara había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando las caricias

-en parte...-esa respuesta atrajo la atención del pelirrojo-confías en mi Gaara?

El Kazekage asintió con una mirada segura

-quisiera aplicar un jutsu contigo...-susurro de nuevo Naruto

-quieres entrenar?-

-no... al contrario, quiero que descanses... podemos hacerlo ahora...-Naruto comenzó a acariciar la cara del pálido chico, relejando todas sus facciones

-estoy descansando...que tipo de jutsu es?-como siempre, Naruto había atraído su atención

-me refiero... a dormir...soñar...es un jutsu de sueño-Naruto se alarmo al ver como Gaara se sentaba rápidamente en la cama y lo miraba fijamente

-no-fue su simple respuesta-es peligroso y lo sabes-

-lo domino a la perfección con mi propio chakra-Naruto tampoco daba su brazo a torcer-y se incluyo el poder del Kyuubi no habrá forma de que tu demonio escape de mi prisión provisional

Gaara alzo una ceja interesado

Ero-sennin es un experto en sellos, el siempre me ha dicho que tome todas las precauciones... me enseño un jutsu para dormir sin ninguna pesadilla... y también como podría encerrar a un demonio provisionalmente con mi chakra, ya sabes... por si el zorro se saliera de control, por lo menos tendría tiempo de correr a algún lugar y morir sin lastimar a nadie...-Naruto le sonrió resignado, sabia que Garra comprendía las opciones del portador de algún demonio

Asi que...-Naruto hablaba como si fuera un abogado que intentara ganar un caso-en si, tu me ayudarías a practicar...además Shukaku no es tan fuerte como el Kyuubi, podré controlarlo por si sucede algo...

-esta bien-Gaara se recostó en la cama, más sintió una mano en su brazo

Al voltear vio como Naruto lo miraba sonrojado

-errrrr... veras...tengo que abrazarte porque se necesita contacto físico completo...-Naruto se posesiono detrás de Gaara, recargando todo el peso de este en su cuerpo y a su vez el peso de ambos fue depositado en la cabecera de la cama

Los brazos morenos pasaron tímidamente alrededor del cuerpo del Kazekage, haciendo una especie de jaula

Gaara, que mantenía los ojos abiertos, observo como los cabellos dorados se levantaban por la fuerza del chakra, verdaderamente se sorprendía al sentir un poder tan poderoso, y sin embargo Naruto aun no utilizaba el poder del zorro.

Gaara pensó que caía por un enorme abismo, sintiendo tranquilidad y paz

(cambio de escena)

El pequeño Sabakuno tenia una pelota entre sus manos, albergaba la esperanza de que si la llevaba con los niños, estos jugarían con él

-pero que es lo que quieres monstruo!-grito una niña que con terror miraba al niño pelirrojo

Este agacho la mirada deprimido _¿es que nadie lo quería? ¿por qué nadie lo defendía?_

-hey ustedes déjenlo en paz!-una voz que le parecía extrañamente conocida apareció en escena

Un niño rubio de su edad salto la reja que separaba las diferentes canchas del parque, a simple vista se apreciaba que era alegre y amigable

-no te metas en donde no te llaman!-grito otro de los niños-queremos que se vaya ese demonio!-grito dirigiendo un dedo acusador hacia Gaara

-mmm?-Gaara observo como el morenito se acercaba hacia él para examinarle-no se de que hablan... tiene dos piernas y dos brazos como nosotros... no noto nada raro

Esas simples palabras trajeron felicidad al pelirrojo... _me considera su igual_...

-en fin!-los ojos verdes vieron sorprendidos como la cara del niño moreno se ponía a escasos centímetros de la suya-¿qué te parece si jugamos a la pelota?-

Gaara sonrió con ojos brillantes, asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza

(cambio de escena)

El niño pelirrojo tuvo un escalofrió, sentía el chakra de su demonio interno, ese que lo había protegido pero aislado del mundo.

Se preocupo cuando su compañero no agarro la pelota, cayendo de rodillas.

-te encuentras bien?-los ojos verdosos mostraban muchas emociones, entre las que destacaban la preocupación y el miedo

-si... no te preocupes...-Gaara observo como el rubio brillaba intensamente, dejándolo ciego por algunos segundos

El pequeño de ojos aguamarina observo horrorizado a un enorme mapache parado en dos piernas, gritando groserías y maldiciones, se sorprendió al ver pequeños hilitos de chakra azul saliendo de las manos del pequeño rubio.

Al seguir esas cuerdas, aprecio en su totalidad la jaula en que estaba el mapache-demonio

-despierta Gaara-el niño rubio había desaparecido, encontrando en su lugar a un hombre de rasgos gentiles, pero mirada cansada.

Como si de una película se tratara, toda su vida paso ante sus ojos, recordando que él no era un niño, era el Kazekage de la villa de la arena... y el rubio se encontraba en peligro

Los ojos con tatuajes obscuros se abrieron grandemente, observando el techo del departamento de su pareja

Al voltear vislumbro como Naruto lo miraba con el pulgar levantado

-sobreviví .-Gaara se tranquilizo al observar como el rubio solo se encontraba mareado y cansado, más recuperó la seriedad al ver el reloj que se encontraba a un lado de la cama

-he pasado seis horas dormido Naruto...-Gaara apretó los puños molesto-pudiste haber salido herido

-valió la pena...-Gaara lo miraba furioso-porque al fin veo un sentimiento completo en tu cara...-esas palabras desequilibraron al Kazekage-aunque la furia no era mi meta principal...-sonriendo se recostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos agotado

-baka...-Gaara sonrió ante el gesto molesto que hizo el rubio con sus labios

-por lo menos...-los continuos bostezos indicaban que Naruto pronto dormiría-no tengo un carácter de los mil demonios...-los ojos se cerraron suavemente

Gaara se quito la pijama negra para sustituirla por las blancas representativas, una ultima mirada al objeto de su afecto fue lo único que necesito para sonreír.

Continuara...

Siiiiiii! Mega cursi... pero me gusto como quedo! XD, mi regalo del dia de la amistad es un capi. mucho mas largo que los anteriores! Ahhhh.. las escenas se me hicieron tan monas ., les doy las gracias a: Nekoi, VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU, As Black, SimaraNekoi, fatima-san, Nameless y kennich.

Tengo que aclarar que mencione a Naruto como alguien importante y rico por el simple hecho de que es el mejor ninja de Konoha, ganando grandes sumas de dinero por su trabajo, mas este, que siempre ha sido sencillo solamente lo guarda, bueno eso era todo, espero reviews! miren que escribí 16 paginas de word, bueno ¡hasta la próxima! .

Adieu...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: la segunda prueba termina

Gaara entro silenciosamente por la ventana, deteniendo un kunai lanzado desde la oscuridad

-Kazekage-sama!-exclamo uno de sus ninjas protectores-siento el haberle atacado, pero no lo encontrábamos por ninguna parte...Pensamos que lo habían secuestrado...

-_ja! Si supieran que estuviste fornicando con el chico ruidoso no estarían tan preocupados...-_comento Shukaku con voz molesta, enojado aún con el rubio por haberlo sometido tan fácilmente, mas sus palabras fueron ignoradas por el Kazekage

El pelirrojo entro por completo al cuarto, recargándose en la pared

-pensaron que era un mediador...-

Los jounins asintieron cautelosamente, el Kazekage no se había molestado o les había echado de la habitación, algo poco usual en él

-siento haberlos preocupado...-los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos, preparando sus armas, la conducta de su líder era muy sospechosa-pero es posible que en las siguientes noches llegue igual o mas tarde que ahora... y ahora largo de mi cuarto que quiero estar a solas

Los ninjas suspiraron aliviados, el pelirrojo de mirada fría era el mismo de siempre

(cambio de escena)

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban, Udon analizaba el terreno con su computadora, el clan del que provenía era uno de los pocos que podían mezclar tecnología con técnicas ninjas, algo difícil, ya que las máquinas al ser inorgánicas, tenían poco chakra corriendo en su interior.

-como esta la situación Udon?-pregunto Konohamaru esperando una respuesta, los tres desde pequeños habían acordado sin palabras que el nieto del tercero seria el líder del grupo

-nuestros oponentes no son novatos-el delgado chico se acomodo los lentes tecleando rápidamente, mientras en la pantalla del computador aparecían gráficas de trampas

-me lo temia...-Moegi sostenía fuertemente su mochila, donde se encontraban dos cofres azules, un día entero, y el único equipo que pudieron encontrar, tenia un cofre igual al suyo.

-usa tu técnica Moegi...-murmuro Konohamaru-pero utiliza lo mínimo de chakra

La chica de coletas castañas asintió, mientras pequeñas bolas de energía comenzaban a tomar forma en sus manos

Unos ositos y pajaritos de colores comenzaron a ir hacia las trampas, activándolas y por ende, dejándolas expuestas

-no entiendo porque sigues con la manía de solo hacer figuras tiernas con tu poder-el chico que de niño usaba una bufanda en el cuello (la cual tenia en esos momentos atada a la cintura) la miraba con una ceja levantada

-y que esperabas? Que hiciera tigres, dragones o monstruos con mi chakra?-la niña lo miraba molesta

-pues eso es lo que hace tu clan-Udon suspiro al ver como sus amigos comenzaban una de sus cotidianas discusiones

-pero yo soy una dulce señorita-dijo la chica molesta-además, en mi familia no ha habido mujeres de línea directa durante varias generaciones... las técnicas femeninas se perdieron hace tiempo

Konohamaru sudo una gotita, recordando la vez cuando visitó la casa de Moegi, esta lo había invitado a estudiar, y sus cinco hermanos lo habían echado casi a patadas declarando que "acosaba a su inocente hermana"

Alerta!-Moegi desapareció rápidamente sus figuras de chakra, ocultándose al igual que sus compañeros

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a los tres ninjas del desierto aparecer cautelosamente ante ellos

-parece seguro Duna-murmuro uno de los chicos-las trampas están al descubierto...creo que ya han pasado por aquí...

-y en ninguna hay sangre?-un chico moreno de ojos violetas miraba desconfiado el terreno-tampoco hay huellas...

-tal vez cruzaron por los árboles-comento el otro pensativo

-y tomarse la molestia de desactivar las trampas?-el muchacho llamado Duna lanzo un kunai hacia los árboles, activando un mecanismo que dejó caer un tronco cerca de ellos-las trampas del suelo son mucho mas fáciles que las de los árboles... por lo tanto... ellos siguen aquí

Al oír la opinión de su líder los otros dos se pusieron en posición de defensa

-salgan de ahí! Sabemos que se están ocultando!-el tercer chico de la arena grito con algo de fuerza

Konohamaru hizo señas a sus compañeros para indicarles que bajaran a un mismo tiempo

Duna sonrió al observar como aparecía el quipo de Konoha.. y no uno cualquiera... eran los aprendices de Uzumaki Naruto

(cambio de escena)

Iruka rasco frustrado la cicatriz que adornaba su rostro, mientras calificaba los exámenes de sus nuevos alumnos.

Suspirando resignado se recargo en la silla, casi grita del susto al ver el ojo alegre de Kakashi sonriéndole desde arriba.

-te ves tenso Iruka...-ronroneo Kakashi sujetando los hombros del lindo moreno

Este no había pasado los últimos meses como pareja del peliplateado para ignorar las intenciones ocultas en ese simple acto

-tengo trabajo que hacer Kakashi-el chuunin tomo de nuevo una posición seria

-me encanta cuando te haces el difícil...¿lo haces a propósito verdad?-Iruka comprendió que el hombre mas pálido se había quitado la máscara al sentir los delgados labios besar sus cuello suavemente

-pe...pero que haces?-Iruka se levanto rápidamente, como un gato al que le hubieran lanzado una piedra, un sonrojo notorio había adornado sus mejillas

-porque no te sueltas Iru-chan?...-Kakashi acorralo sin problemas al chuunin

-no...no me digas Iru-chan!-el jounin sonrió al reconocer esa expresión de enojo infantil, propia de Naruto-además estamos en una escuela...-el hombre tigreño apartándose tomo los exámenes, acomodándolos en una carpeta

-Iruka...-Kakashi suspiro frustrado-llevamos meses saliendo como pareja... pero no dejas que pase de los arrumacos... ¡tengo necesidades!- el fan numero uno de ero-sennin sonaba desesperado, algo un tanto contradictorio con la conducta despreocupada que solía mostrar en publico

Iruka rió suavemente-no seas dramático Kakashi, además tengo que tenerte bajo control, se lo pervertido que eres y bueno...-Hatake observo el repentino cambio de actitud, la mirada del moreno se había ocultado entre los negros cabellos, mientras las mejillas adquirían un hermoso tono rosado

-que tiene de malo desearte tanto Iruka?-Kakashi abrazo lentamente al moreno, susurrándole seductivo-como quieres que este... cuando duermo a tu lado y no puedo tenerte? No me dejas ni acariciarte...-las manos pálidas acariciaron el pecho y el abdomen, intentando colarse por la abertura del pantalón, mas Iruka lo detuvo-es que tú no me deseas?-

-cla...claro que si-el jounin vio nerviosismo y sinceridad, sonrió tranquilo al saber que la atracción física no era el problema-lo que sucede... es que yo...

-no lo has hecho con chicos?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido Kakashi, no es que considera a Iruka como alguien que va de cama en cama, pero llegando casi a los treinta años, le parecía surrealista que el moreno no hubiera experimentado ya con los de su mismo sexo

Las sospechas del hombre fueron confirmadas ante el asentimiento del mas bajo

-lo que sucede es que yo...-Iruka en verdad quería explicarse, mas Kakashi siempre interrumpía, con comentarios muy acertados

-no me digas que...-Iruka bajo la cabeza, pensando que su pareja había descubierto su secreto-no has dormido con nadie en varios años!

El morenito pensó que si Kakashi consideraba eso un problema, la verdad le dejaría shokeado

Hatake quedo confundido ante la negación de Iruka

-yo... no he tenido ninguna relación física Kakashi...-lo había dicho, ahora solo esperaba la reacción del otro, totalmente sonrojado

-pe..pe..pero eso es casi como vivir en el celibato! Como has podido sobrevivir!-Kakashi paro al ver la cara molesta de Iruka, sonriendo maliciosamente al pensar desde otro punto de vista-osea que estas sin estrenar...-con una mirada pervertida recorrió por completo el cuerpo del profesor, imaginando que seria dueño de sus primeros gemidos y gritos de placer, chorros de sangre salían de su nariz y ni por enterado se daba al estar tan metido en su fantasía

Iruka levanto el puño amenazadoramente-eres un pervertido! Por eso dudo tanto en acostarme contigo!

(cambio de escena)

-la verdad es que no queremos problemas... solo deseamos pasar la prueba...-Duna los miraba serio-por lo que pedimos su cofre de manera pacífica...

Konohamaru tomo posición de ataque, mas Udon se acerco a ellos, computadora en mano.

-eh guardado todos los datos del cofre en mi computadora...- el chico con gafas tecleaba rápidamente- descubrí que tienen una energía particular... seguro que fue una ventaja que los organizadores nos dieron...-Duna miro sospechosamente al muchacho-mis cálculos tienen una veracidad del 99.99, y mis resultados dicen que ustedes tienen dos cofres en su mochila, por lo tanto, recomiendo una negociación.

Udon tomo asiento tranquilamente, intuía que Konohamaru aun no se daba cuenta de que Duna les tenia cierto recelo..._debe ser por nuestro sensei_...

-me parece una buena idea...-Duna miraba rápidamente a los tres ninjas de Konoha, el chico con la bufanda en la cintura parecía ser el líder...la chica la encargada de la defensa...pero el que realmente le preocupaba era el muchacho de gafas, era probable que se tratara del cerebro del equipo, ese que puede atacar y defender a la vez.

Bien!-Konohamaru se relajo visiblemente-que cofres tienen ustedes?-

Duna hizo una seña al ninja mas cercano, un chico corpulento y alto, recibiendo al instante dos cofres color rojo

-perfecto!-Moegi dio un brinquito feliz

-esperen...-Konohamaru miraba desconfiado-podrías revisar uno de ellos Udon?

-te doy mi palabra de que son auténticos... ¿no te basta con eso?-Duna parecía un poco indignado

confía en ti-interrumpio Udon, llamando la atención de Duna-y aunque tu palabra es sincera hay muchos factores que pudieron intervenir, tus compañeros, que tomaran el cofre equivocado...

-insinúas que mis compañeros son unos tramposos? O que somos tan idiotas para dejarnos engañar?-las orbes violetas miraban con furia hacia el delgado chico, mas este solo asintió con la cabeza

-si, eso digo...-y antes de que protestara añadió-ustedes son buenos, pero también lo son los demás equipos, siempre hay que ir dos pasos adelante, eso marca una bueno o mala decisión además...-el chico volteo distraído hacia la computadora, que comenzó a hacer pequeños soniditos de alarma-no creo que sean tramposos ni idiotas y la prueba esta en que los dos cofres son auténticos-dijo señalando los resultados en la pantalla

menos mal-murmuro Moegi, aun se sorprendía de la tranquilidad que mostraba su compañero en situaciones tan tensas

-bien, un trueque y nos largamos-sentenció el otro compañero de Duna

-esta es la ultima prueba...-murmuro Udon-porque no permanecemos juntos?

-la ultima prueba?-dijo el mismo ninja, al parecer era el mas agresivo de los tres-niño! Estamos en la mitad del camino! Aun faltan los combates!

-exacto-Udon no se dejo intimidar-pero si unimos fuerzas seremos mucho mas difíciles de vencer... entiendes que el propósito de muchos equipos será derrotar a todos los ninjas que puedan para tener menos competencia? Te apuesto a que la mitad ya se han fusionado para hacerse mas numerosos

-es muy cierto lo que dices Udon...-Konohamaru tomo su barbilla-yo estoy deacuerdo, no creo que sean de los que atacan por la espalda...

-y quien nos dice que ustedes no harán exactamente eso?-

-eres muy grosero sabes?-reclamo Moegi

-no estamos jugando a las muñecas exactamente chiquilla

- como te atreves!-Moegi invoco en sus manos pequeñas bolas de chakra, pareciendo que tuviera en ellas fuego azulado

-tranquilo!-Duna se interpuso entre su compañero y la chica-discúlpalo, estamos algo tensos... es verdad lo que dices-el moreno miro hacia Udon-apenas escapamos de una emboscada...había nueve ninjas en total...

-una tregua temporal?-propuso Konohamaru-en estos momentos ya tenemos los cofres...por lo que solo queda aguantar hasta el quinto día

(cambio de escena)

-Sasuke-kun!-el Uchiha volteo un tanto renuente, a pesar de los años, la chica que lo llamaba seguía comportándose como una niña enamorada, mas le tenia estima, tantos años de compañerismo hacían lazos de amistad.

-Sakura... –el dueño del sharingan permaneció en silencio, esperando a que continuara

-he venido a invitarte a pasar unas vacaciones en las aguas termales...-la pelirosa fue interrumpida por Sasuke

-no me interesa- dijo dándose vuelta

-lo que pasa...-Sasuke detuvo sus pasos-todos vamos a ir...incluso Naruto y Gaara...

El vengador abrió los ojos sorprendido, sonriendo maliciosamente, sin proponérselo su amiga le había dado una situación excelente para molestar al pelirrojo

-esta bien, iré...

-bien!-la muchacha dio un saltito feliz-saldremos cuando finalice la segunda prueba

(cambio de escena)

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha perezosamente, aun agotado del jutsu que había realizado

-creo que Gaara tenia razón... me pase de la raya...-el rubio se sentó en una banquita de madera-por Kami... tengo mucho sueño...-sin darse cuenta el portador del Kyuubi comenzó a cabecear peligrosamente

(cambio de escena)

Sasuke pensaba detenidamente todas las cosas que podían pasar "accidentalmente" en las aguas termales, empero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al observar la imagen del rubio dormido _"a pesar de todo... me sigue pareciendo hermoso"_

Acercándose sigilosamente, tomo delicadamente al moreno entre sus brazos, viendo el rostro cansado _"al parecer has estado ocupado con Sabakuno dobe"_

-le ha pasado algo a Naruto?-pregunto de repente Shikamaru, era raro verlo tan temprano por la mañana

-solo esta algo cansado...-murmuro Sasuke en voz baja, no queriendo despertar al alegre chico

-mm...-sin mucho interés el ninja de las sombras siguió caminando-después de todo tu lo conoces mejor que yo-dijo lanzando al aire el comentario

-que quieres decir con eso?-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

-nada, nada hombre tranquilo... Kami... los Uchiha son demasiado complicados...-dándose vuelta murmuro en voz baja, para que solo el de pelo azulado escuchara-solo recuerda que ahora Gaara lo conoce mas que nadie

Al perderlo de vista Sasuke suspiro tristemente, recordando los momentos de felicidad _"y de bakez"_ que paso junto al rubio

-bueno... tu casa esta algo retirada... te llevare a la mía-con esto en mente el vengador camino por las aún desiertas calles con paso rápido

(cambio de escena)

Gaara salió un tanto fastidiado de la oficina de la Hokage, firmar documentos no era exactamente el motivo principal de su estadía

Al llegar al departamento del rubio se sorprendió de no sentir su chakra _¿aun estará dormido?_ Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la cama desecha pero sin signos de Naruto

Cerro los ojos invocando al poder de Shukaku, mas la arena no le daba ninguna pista

-mmm...-Gaara medito algunos instantes-si un chakra no esta en funcionamiento es por dos razones, cuando la persona esta dormida... o inconsciente-el pelirrojo tuvo mala espina ante esto

(cambio de escena)

Udon revisaba la nueva información que cada minuto llegaba a su computadora, había colocado por los alrededores censores capaces de detectar movimiento, calor y sonido.

Suspiro mientras lentamente cerraba la pantalla

-se te ofrece algo?-el de lentes miro por un instante al líder de la arena, para después pasar su atención hacia un pequeño objeto que necesitaba reparaciones

Duna se sonrojo un momento, no esperaba que el chico se diera cuenta de su escrutinio

-te llamas Udon cierto?-Duna se alegro de atraer la atención del muchacho

El delgado ninja levanto una ceja curioso, tanto interés en su persona le era sospechoso, se limito a asentir con la cabeza

-eres...diferente...-Duna lo miro directamente a los ojos-atrayente

Las gafas salieron de su lugar por la sorpresa, mas el momento duro poco

-mmm..._si no fuera porque el coqueteo va hacia mi, diría que es sincero_...gracias supongo-la computadora fue abierta nuevamente

El muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos violetas suspiro resignado, mas sonrió optimista, aun faltaban 30 horas para que terminara el examen.

(cambio de escena)

-hey Shikamaru!-el ninja de las sombras volteo con pereza

-Kiba...que haciendo?-el flojo jounnin pregunto automáticamente, sin interesarle realmente

-dando un paseo con Akamaru... y tu?-el jefe del clan can se acerco curioso, era raro ver a su amigo despierto a esas horas de la mañana-algo interesante?

-bueno... lo único interesante que he visto es a Sasuke cargar a Naruto dormido... parecía agotado...

-mmm...-Kiba pensó unos momentos, sonriendo al estilo del rubio-que te parece si te invito a desayunar? Apuesto a que el monstruo de Ino solo hace cosas precocidas...

-ella es complicada... pero me vendría bien un cambio-ambos se sonrieron con camaradería

(cambio de escena)

Sasuke acostó suavemente a Naruto en el futon, observando la cara de molestia del rubio ante los bruscos movimientos

Sigues siento tan adorable...-Sasuke acaricio las marcas en forma de bigote-aunque tan poderoso...-las caricias cesaron un momento, el Uchiha no pudo evitar un sentimiento de envidia hacia su antiguo amante.

-seria tan fácil para ti destruir a Itachi...-las caricias fueron renovadas, abarcando los cabellos algo rebeldes-que lo haces parecer un juego de niños...-de manera serena se recostó al lado del cuerpo moreno, pidiendo compañía a sus solitarios pensamientos.

Poco a poco el sopor y la calidez de su compañero hicieron un efecto somnífero, inconscientemente atrajo la fuente de calor hacia su cuerpo

(cambio de escena)

-oye...Moegi..no notas algo raro en Duna?-el muchacho de cabellos castaños miraba desconfiadamente al otro chico

-mmm... Duna es muy guapo y parece una persona con honor...

-no me refiero a eso!-Konohamaru suspiro irritado-has notado que mira demasiado a Udon?...se me hace sospechoso

-kono-chan...-el aludido se sonrojo ante el ridículo sobrenombre-eres un tontito...

Por la cabeza del nieto del tercero se comenzaron a formar pequeños signos de interrogación imaginarios, pero apreciados totalmente por su compañera

-Duna se siente atraído por Udon-resumió Moegi

-ja! No lo creo... mira... yo lo aprecio mucho... sabes que lo considero como un hermano al igual que a ti-el aspirante a chounnin no noto la mirada dolida de su amiga- pero Udon no es exactamente un galán...

-Udon es inteligente, astuto, gentil y amable! Además tiene un muy bonito cuerpo...-Moegi protesto molesta-y no es feo! Solo es algo distraído...tal ves Duna vio todas sus cualidades...

-o piensa como sacarnos información-corrigió mordazmente Konohamaru

-siempre tan negativo Kono-chan...-la chica cruzo sus brazos molesta

-por lo menos me apego a la realidad-incapaz de soportar los arranques de la fémina, bajo del árbol rápidamente encaminándose hacia un lago cercano, las reservas de agua se estaban agotando

(cambio de escena)

Gaara avanzaba rápidamente por los tejados, los pasos suaves y calmos habían sido sustituidos por una carrera frenética, su objetivo: encontrar cualquier esencia del rubio

Sentía que perdería la cordura de un momento a otro, no ver ni sentir al rubio lo ponían extremadamente nervioso, haciendo que la calma que lo caracterizaba se fuera en momentos

Al observar a dos de los amigos del rubio tranquilizo su respiración, dispuesto a preguntarles si sabían algo.

-han visto a Naruto?-Gaara parecía impasible, mas su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, esperando una respuesta positiva

Shikamaru noto al ansiedad del pelirrojo y se preocupo del problema que se armaría si el Kazekage se enteraba con quien estaba su amigo, su mente de estratega apenas comenzaba a idear una historia convincente cuando fue interrumpido

-no me dijiste que Naruto estaba con Sasuke?-Kiba ignoraba la metedura de pata monumental que había creado, al voltear si nisiquiera la sombra del pelirrojo quedo a la vista

-aquí va a arder troya... la verdad... que problemático es este asunto...-pensando que ya nada podía hacer, tomo de nuevo los palillos, dispuesto a disfrutar el platillo frente a él

(cambio de escena)

"_ja! Toma esa Sabakuno! Ya decía yo... como habrá retozado el Uchiha con el ninja ruidoso? Acariciándose piel contra piel, el torpe rubio suspirando por mas..."_-Shukaku con cizaña hablaba en la mente de Gaara

-cállate!-Gaara se dirigía hacia la casa de Sasuke, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, había investigado todo sobre el, incluyendo las residencias que tenia en su poder

"_ohhhh... nuestro Kazekage anda sensible...auch!"-_con un golpe mental, el pelirrojo había detenido los comentarios burlescos del mapache

Gaara entro por la única ventana abierta de la mansión Uchiha, la escena que lo recibió hizo que su mente se nublara furiosa

Sasuke tenia abrazado a Naruto por la cintura, sonriendo tranquilamente

El peliazul abrió alarmado los ojos, sintiendo un poderoso chakra en la habitación, al vislumbrar de quien se trataba sonrió socarrón, comprendiendo por la mirada del pelirrojo que debía de andar con cuidado

-un gusto verte de nuevo...-Sasuke hablo con sarcasmo-que te trae por aquí?-de manera aparentemente distraída, quito algunos mechones rubios

-lo tocaste?-Gaara sentía un sentimiento de desesperación y posesión hacia el rubio, no quería que nadie tocara lo que era suyo, y Naruto se había convertido en los mas importante para él.

-¿no lo estoy haciendo?-Sasuke vio amenaza en los ojos aguamarina, así que rió suavemente-no de la manera que piensas...-el vengador observo como los rasgos en la cara del Kazakage se suavizaban notoriamente-aunque no me faltan ganas...-el Uchiha se levanto lentamente-tomare una ducha, quien sabe? En un baño pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.

Gaara comprendiendo la indirecta, miró con odio la puerta cerrada

Con cuidado levanto a Naruto, saliendo rápidamente de la residencia Uchiha, observo seriamente la expresión del moreno, vislumbrando el cansancio que presentaba

Después de algunas horas los ojos azules comenzaron a abrirse, sonriendo al contemplar a el pelirrojo apoyado en la pared

-Gaara! Porque llegaste tan temprano?-Naruto paro en seco, recordando que había salido por la mañana-que hago en mi casa? No me digas que soy sonámbulo!-Naruto comenzó a parlotear teorías cada vez mas descabelladas sobre el misterio de cómo había regresado a su hogar sin recordar nada

-estabas dormido... y te traje-una verdad a medias, pero suficientemente convincente para el hiperactivo moreno

-Jajaja... creo que tenias razón Gaara... es un poco peligroso hacer ese jutsu durante tantas horas... ¿te imaginas que estuviera caminando y de repente quedara dormido? Kami... que divertido... y si ese bueno para nada de Sasuke me viera, apuesto a que se burlaría de por vida-Naruto no noto que a la mención de Sasuke, Gaara comenzó a acercarse lentamente-mira que duermo como tronco y ese baka me tomaría fotos para usarlas como armas de chantaje-la cara de Naruto se había vuelta indignada-no es justo... no tengo nada de Sasuke para burlarme...aunque hubo una vez en los baños públicos que...

Naruto sintió como sus muñecas eran apresadas contra la cama, mientras el rostro del pelirrojo se ponía a su altura, el rubio sudo nervioso al sentir el intenso escrutinio.

-que sucede Gaara?-Naruto se sentía un poco incomodo ante el posesivo agarre

El Kazekage odiaba cuando su amante hablaba del vengador, ya que lo invadía un sentimiento de posesión demasiado fuerte para ser ignorado

Naruto quedo mas confundido al sentir los pálidos labios besarlo con ferocidad

-aun estoy algo cansado Gaara...-dijo Naruto, intentando apartarle

Ante el rechazo Gaara redoblo su insistencia, mordiendo y lamiendo el cuello moreno, quitando con sus manos rápidamente las molestas prendas.

(cambio de escena)

Ino suspiro frustrada, volteando de nuevo hacia la puerta, para ver si el holgazán de su esposo no cruzaba la puerta

-no te preocupes tanto Ino...-murmuro Sakura, siendo apoyada por Hinata

Las tres chicas, queriendo recuperar el tiempo separadas, se reunieron en la casa de la rubia

-no es que me preocupe por ese baka-murmuro orgullosa la ninja- pero me da coraje que haya preparado un desayuno tan elaborado y el no lo coma... es un mal agradecido

-Ino...¬¬-Sakura miraba incrédula a su amiga-solo preparaste un cereal y un jugo de naranja

-un cereal o un omelet es igual! El hecho es de que me molesto en prepararle un desayuno y el que hace? Desaparece... de seguro tiene una amante o algo así... pero cuando me entere ja! La bronca que se le va armar.. nadie me es infiel...-Hinata y Sakura sudaron una gotita al ver como la chica limpiaba cuidadosamente un kunai después de su comentario

-no creo que Shikamaru-kun...mm...-Hinata se sonrojo cohibida ante el pensamiento-este con otras...a él no le gustan los problemas después de todo-la sencilla y sincera lógica de la Hyuuga calmaron a la florista

-si es verdad...-la mujer se perdió en sus pensamientos durante algunos segundos, sonriendo a sus amigas con alegría excesiva de un segundo a otro-saben? Estoy un tanto ansiosa..-confeso Ino de repente

-que sucede?... se te nota feliz.. aunque preocupada...-Sakura no sabia como interpretar la conducta de su amiga

-no me digas que...-Ino miro a Hinata sonriendo, haciendo que la tímida chica le devolviera una mirada alegre

-no entiendo nada! . -Sakura se interpuso entre la conversación telepática que tenían sus dos amigas- que esta pasando?

-bueno... si estoy en lo correcto...-Hinata dedico una dulce mirada a Ino-es la cosa mas hermosa que pudo sucederte Ino-

-estoy embarazada!-exclamo contenta la chica de cabello largo

Después de la declaración se oyó un gran estruendo fuera de la casa

Al salir vieron como Shikamaru se encontraba inconsciente, presa de la impresión, Ino un tanto preocupada lo cargo en brazos con ayuda de sus compañeras

(cambio de escena)

Iruka muerto de vergüenza salía del supermercado al lado de su pervertida pareja, esta había comprado infinidad de artículos indecorosos explicando que "no solo la comida era necesaria para sobrevivir".

Mas esa no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones, cuando Kakashi se había enterado de que era virgen, el jounnin entro en una etapa casi neurótica

Flash Back

Después de haber golpeado al hombre de pelo plateado por sus indecentes fantasías, salieron a dar un paseo, Iruka se sentía un tanto culpable, por exceso de trabajo había descuidado en esos días su relación.

Caminando tranquilamente uno junto al otro, el moreno observo como un ninja atractivo se le quedaba viendo coquetamente, lo ignoro sin problemas, mas Hatake no hizo lo mismo.

-que miras pervertido?-Iruka sudo una gotita-crees que porque este hombre sea virgen puede ser acosado?-el moreno se quedo de piedra (imagínense al dibujo de Iruka mal hecho de color gris con dos bolitas fantasmales a cada lado de su cabeza) _¡esa era información totalmente privada!-_la verdad... en esta aldea ya nadie es decente...-Kakashi volteaba hacia todas partes, intentando descubrir a un posible "acosador", mas no espero que de un segundo a otro Iruka le diera una monumental paliza

-como se te ocurre andar revelando que yo...-un tímido sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, siendo sustituido al instante por una cara molesta-bueno que no he estado con nadie!

-eres tan agresivo y adorable a la vez...-un hilillo de sangre salía de la nariz del jounnin

Iruka entre molesto y halagado de que su pareja fantaseara tanto con él tomo los tirantes del chaleco verdoso, arrastrándolo hacia el supermercado

END FLASH BACK

Llegaron al departamento de Iruka, donde en las ultimas semanas también residía Kakashi.

Casi de manera inmediata el jounnin tomo posesión de los labios del moreno

-Kakashi...-Iruka se separo con una sonrisa-estoy hambriento-y sin mas se dirigió hacia la cocina

Hatake se quito todo lo que cubría su cara, dejando al descubierto un hermoso rostro y su poderoso sharingan

El hombre de profundos ojos negros le sonrió dulcemente-te vez mucho mas guapo de esa manera

-al parecer no lo suficiente-repuso malhumorado el peliplateado

Kakashi se sintió realmente sorprendido cuando el moreno se paro frente a él, y su sorpresa aumento cuando el lindo chico se sentó, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, mirándolo seductivamente a los ojos

Apreció el dulce contacto de los carnosos labios y su respuesta no se hizo esperar

De manera apasionada el jounnin tomo el trasero de Iruka, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, escuchando que las puertas del paraíso se abrían con cantos de ángeles al no dar oídos queja alguna de su pareja, por lo que profundizo el beso, mientras quitaba la camisa del moreno

Iruka con toques algo tímidos también quito la parte superior de la vestimenta del hombre mas alto

Cuando quedaron desnudos del torso, Iruka se abrazo fogosamente al otro, juntando mucho más sus cuerpos, causando un placentero contacto entre sus entrepiernas

Kakashi se creyó morir cuando escucho los jadeos de Iruka en su oído, al mismo tiempo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al percibir la estimulante caricia de la lengua del chunnin en su lóbulo

Sin embargo el momento fue roto cuando un sonrojado Iruka se levanto rápidamente, no queriendo mirar los ojos de su pareja

-espero que ahora te encuentres lo suficientemente atractivo-

-nooooo! Me siento horrible... como el patito feo del cuento...necesito cariño...

Iruka rió suavemente por las ocurrencias del ninja, se sentía feliz al saber que él era el único que conocía esa faceta del jounnin

-oye Iruka...-el moreno volteo curioso ante el tono de voz preocupado del hombre mas pálido-verdad que no me estas dando algo parecido al toluache verdad?

-como llegaste a esa conclusión?-pregunto divertido el chunnin, rascando distraído su cicatriz, aun de espaldas a él pues se encontraba cocinando

-he escuchado que las mujeres le dan a sus maridos ese brebaje para que no les sean infieles por las noches..., para mantenerles a su lado

-para empezar... tu fuiste el que me acoso durante semanas para que saliera contigo... y nunca te mantendría por la fuerza a mi lado-Iruka volteo un momento indignado- cuando te canses de mi no te detendré-Kakashi noto la seriedad y tristeza en la voz de su lindo moreno ¿dudaba acaso de la profundidad de sus sentimientos?

Iruka oculto su ojos cuando los fuertes brazos del jounnin lo rodearon delicadamente

-aun no lo entiendes?...-el abrazo se hizo mas estrecho, el peliplateado coloco su barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de su compañero, hablándole suavemente al oído-quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado...-el moreno sintió latir su corazón rápidamente-se que soy un tanto pervertido... aunque no negaras que te gusta...-Kakashi sonrió ante el sonido de protesta que hizo su koi-pero lo que mas me preocupa es que envejezca en el celibato! Mira que no te estoy exigiendo nada!... solo que...si de vez en cuando me dejaras... ya sabes...saciar mis instintos...-Kakashi había pasado de nuevo a un tono de broma, queriendo relajar el ambiente-no obstante entre mas te resistes... mas deseable te vuelves...

Kakashi detuvo sus comentarios al observar como Iruka acariciaba su brazo suavemente

-te amo...-el chunnin permaneció con los ojos cerrados varios segundos, abriéndolos grandemente al sentir una humedad en su hombro, percatándose que se trataba de una gota de sangre

Sintiendo como sus glúteos eran masajeados suavemente, su rostro adquirió una tonalidad completamente roja

-tienes una retaguardia muy bonita Iru-chan...-

-pervertido!

(cambio de escena)

-y cuales son tus pasatiempos?-Duna miraba expectante al muchacho frente a él, que no hacia otra cosa mas que observar su computadora

-uhum...-Udon había optado por ignorar la insistencia del chico de la arena

-practicas algún deporte?

-uhum...-

-tienes novia?

-uhum...-

-tienes problemas de erección?

Duna vislumbro los ojos algo molestos mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido

-no...

-vaya! Respondes a las preguntas importantes!

Udon volvió su vista al teclado, reprochándose por haber caído en la trampa del moreno tan fácilmente

El chico de gafas levanto la vista, una sombra había bloqueado la luz que recibía la pantalla, viendo que se trataba del moreno de ojos violetas decidió acabar con ese asunto de una buena vez

-que es lo que quieres?-no había agresividad en la frase, solo curiosidad

-a ti...-Duna se posiciono ante el otro con una gran sonrisa

-se mas especifico-pidió Udon en tono amable

El moreno hizo una mueca molesta, no esperaba esa reacción

-quiero que seas mi pareja, novio, amante... como quieres llamarlo... fui lo suficientemente específico?

-quieres una relación física?-el tono amable no había cambiado, crispando los nervios del ojivioleta

-si... y no...-Duna observo duda en los ojos negros-quiero una relación que involucre sentimientos, emociones...

-porque?-Duna observo satisfecho que el fino rostro demostraba confusión-no me conoces, porque decides tener algo conmigo? Además, para el genero humano no soy atractivo

-pues entonces soy algún tipo de demonio, porque te considero un hombre hermoso-el moreno casi grita de triunfo al observar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, opacadas por los lentes

no se como reaccionar a tu cortejo-murmuro Udon metódico y sincero

-di que aceptas...

-todo esto me es nuevo... y sospechoso-el chico abrió de nueva cuenta la computadora

-eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?-el tecni-ninja salto pasmado cuando su computadora fue cerrada agresivamente

-quieres una relación?-Udon vio el asentimiento del muchacho-bien acepto

Duna no asimilaba las palabras, y cuando lo hizo se acerco peligrosamente al chico frente a él, siendo detenido por una mano y una mirada seria

-pero hablaremos hasta que haya terminado la tercera prueba, no antes

El ninja de la arena suspiro derrotado, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-me dejas besarte?-sentía su aliento golpear los labios del otro, empañando sin querer las gafas, ansioso por encontrase a tan pocos milímetros

-no-respondió tajante el delgado ninja, apretando nerviosamente contra si lo único que tenia a la mano.

No obstante, Duna reacciono como si la respuesta hubiera sido positiva, apartando la computadora de los brazos de Udon, aproximando sus cuerpos sensualmente y tomando posesión de los temblorosos labios

(cambio de escena)

Naruto tenia completa confianza en Gaara, sin embargo en esos momentos se sentía un tanto agredido

-Gaara...me estas lastimando...-ambos se encontraban desnudos, y el moreno si bien sentía excitación, le preocupaba la manera como se comportaba su compañero

-mío...-murmuro el pelirrojo para si mismo, mordiendo el cuello y el pecho, dejando marcas que si no fuera por el poder del Kyuubi, durarían días

Naruto apreció como era volteado para quedar de espaldas a su pareja, sorprendido por el cambio, ya que el pálido chico siempre insistía en ver sus ojos a la hora de la penetración

De manera imprevista el portador del Kyuubi se arqueo hacia atrás, debido a la brusca posesión que el Kazekage mostraba hacia su cuerpo

Y aunque abrigó un gran dolor que provoco a sus ojos anegarse de lagrimas, la unión fue tan intensa, que no pudo evitar disfrutarlo

El ojiverde se derramo al percibir la estreches de su compañero, recobrando de nuevo la razón, y lo que vio le dejo aterrado

Pequeños hilillos de sangre manchaban la sabana blanca, causados por la reciente penetración

Al observar el rostro de su pareja vio rastros de lagrimas y como respiraba casi con dificultad

-no...no...a ti no...¿cómo pude?-Gaara se miraba obsesivamente las manos, temblando incontrolablemente-te amo... ¿cómo me atreví?

-oh vamos... no es para tanto-Naruto se levanto con un poco de dificultad, sintiendo una punzada de dolor

-siempre lastimo a las personas...-las orbes aguamarina miraban angustiosas las iris azules-no te acerques, no me perdonaría herirte

De nuevo el rubio intento aproximarse, siendo detenido por una pared de arena

-Gaara! Despeja la arena! debemos hablar-Naruto se vio en la necesidad de quitar con su propio poder la poderosa barrera, agotando las pocas energías que había reunido-no me lastimaste tanto...-el rubio abrazo por el cuello al pelirrojo, juntado sus cuerpos en una caricia dulce-estabas un tanto inspirado el día de hoy neh?-pregunto con voz picarona

Gaara salió de su ensimismamiento, tranquilizándose rápidamente

-perdóname-fue la simple petición

Naruto lo miro con carita en forma de zorro-ie! En realidad me gusto...-el Kazekage lo miro extrañado-tan solo no seas tan brusco la próxima vez...

Naruto sintió como perdía lentamente el conocimiento, siendo atrapado por los gentiles brazos del pálido chico

Gaara beso los dorados cabellos, tomando el cuerpo desnudo y recostándolo en la cama, tapando su desnudez.

(cambio de escena)

Konohamaru pasaba la vista de Udon hacia Duna insistentemente, habían llegado a la torre ligeramente fácil, encontrándose con algunos ninjas novatos y trampas.

-aquí nos separamos-informo Udon distraído, mas de lo normal

Los dos equipos entraron por puertas diferentes, encontrando un pergamino sujeto a la pared

-Kono-chan...-Moegi murmuro preocupada, sabiendo que las palabras escritas eran una frase del fallecido tercero

-ya vez anciano?-su voz estaba un poco quebrada-ja! Después de Naruto-niisan me convertiré en el séptimo Hokage! Te lo dije... algún día llegaré a ser mas grande que tú...

Udon y Moegi se miraron en silencio, inclinando sus cabezas en respeto, el tercero siempre los había tratado como si de sus propios nietos se trataran

Sin mas distracciones, los cofres fueron abiertos

En una nube de humo apareció el cuerpo de una mujer bien formada y de cabellos largos, mas cuando el humo se disipo, pudo apreciarse un rostro molesto

-oye... no eres...la esposa del amigo de Naruto-nissan?-pregunto confundida la ninja de coletas

-no eres la mujer gritona y mandona? Mejor conocida como monstruo-Ino?- exclamo Konohamaru, dándose cuenta tarde de su error al recibir un puño en la cara

-ese sobrenombre me lo dio Sakura-baka!-grito furiosa la rubia-no tienes porque repetirlo! Ejemp...-la chica tomo una pose seria-como mi esposo se encuentra...indispuesto...he venido para informarles que han aprobado la segunda prueba, fueron pocos los que pasaron así que no habrá ninguna eliminatoria, pueden retirarse con sus senseis, en un mes se hará la competencia a chunnin frente a los señores feudales, den lo mejor de si-la rubia mando unas bombas al suelo, desapareciendo en una nube de colores

-lo hicimos!-Konohamaru abrazó felizmente a sus compañeros, recibiendo un abrazo emotivo de su amiga y un apretón de manos de su mejor amigo

CONTINUARA...

Si lo se... me tarde mucho.. y tal ves a muchas personas no les guste como quedo U.U, mas me sentiré feliz de recibir sus reviews! a ver... tengo que decir que la historia no esta planeada, la escribo como se me va ocurriendo en mi loca mentecilla XD, además tampoco me esperaba la relación de Duna y Udon O.O, no se... es algo que se me dio, siempre he tenido un cariño especial hacia ese niño y pues no pude dejarlo de lado! Además... por Kami! Ya saque del ropero a Kakashi x Iruka! ., son tan kawais... ah! Bueno sobre la mención de los poderes de Moegi y Udon me lo saque de la imaginación, no se si por casualidad coincida algo, pero es completamente inventado, espero que hayan disfrutado del finc y me envíen reviews! o, ¡hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:Viaje a las termas 

Era gracioso el contraste que lograba el hiperactivo rubio con su pareja

El Kazekage caminaba elegante y calmadamente, con una pequeña mochila al hombro, cargando lo necesario como la mayoría de los ninjas que iban en la comitiva, excepto uno de ellos...

-auch! .-Naruto volvió a caerse, la pesada carga lo hacia trastabillar continuamente

Sin darse cuenta el pequeño seguro que cerraba su mochila se abrió, dejando a la vista unas innumerables raciones de ramen

-Naruto! Dijimos que solo lo necesario... ¿porque trajiste tanta comida?-Sakura lo miraba molesta, acostumbrada a las ideas descabelladas de su amigo

-pero Sakura-chan!-exclamo el rubio-que pasaría si en las aguas termales no hubiera ramen? Moriría en pocas horas!

-no te preocupes dobe...-un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el Uchiha, Naruto levanto una ceja sorprendido al notar que Sasuke tenia su mochila un tanto cargada-traje algunas raciones de ramen por si acaso

-amigo Sasuke...-pequeñas lagrimitas resbalaron de los ojos azules, mientras Naruto se abrazaba cariñosamente del pálido cuello-recordaste que no puedo vivir sin ramen!

Naruto no sabia nada sobre el "amistoso" encuentro que sostuvieron el dueño del sharingan y el portador de Shukaku

-baka...-murmuro Shikamaru haciendo sonreír a su esposa, percatándose de que el moreno no tenia idea de los celos que provocaba en el pelirrojo-solo se complica la vida...

Sasuke sonrió triunfante hacia Gaara, haciendo que este frunciera el seño y apretara los puños

Naruto volvió su mirada preocupada hacia el Kazekage

-te encuentras bien?-Gaara lo miro en silencio, no entendiendo a que venia la pregunta-sentí tu chakra algo desequilibrado...

El pelirrojo lo miro fijamente ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación?

-ya se lo que sucede...-Naruto sonaba serio, sus amigos lo miraron boquiabiertos-por llevar esa sabana de Kazekage encima te estas cociendo en vida! No quiero a un novio rostizado!

De manera rápida para que Gaara no pudiese protestar, el moreno quito las amplias prendas blancas

-es obligatorio llevar esta vestimenta todos los días...-murmuro Gaara simplemente

-si bueno... pero este no es un día cualquiera-repuso sonriente Naruto- además te ves mejor así

Gaara engalanaba un traje color azul cielo de estilo chino, no le gustaba el azul, pero ahora comprendía el porque lo había adquirido

-Naru-chan!-exclamo la Hyuuga-ese traje te quedaría tan bien...-Hinata, al no gustarle las peleas se había decidido por confeccionar trajes de resistencia para ninjas, su calidad y gustos eran ampliamente reconocidos

Gaara observo la cara sonriente y apenada del rubio, imaginándose al cuerpo moreno empleando las prendas chinas... y la visión le dejo perturbado

(cambio de escena)

Kakashi se encontraba con la cara pegada a una de las esquinas del departamento de Iruka, como si de un niño travieso se tratase

-Iruka...-un hilillo de sangre salía por la nariz del peliplateado al recordar las escenas vistas

Flash Back

Kakashi regresaba de una misión que la Hokage le había encomendado, se conocía que había espías merodeando por los alrededores y su labor era descubrirlos, no le llevo mas de seis horas inhabilitarlos... seis horas que había pasado lejos de su adorable moreno

Casi con ansias corría hacia el departamento que compartía con su novio, recordando con amargura que aun no llegaban al termino de "pareja" o "amantes".

Al entrar percibió el agradable aroma de la comida recién preparada, mas sus sentidos se agudizaron al escuchar la regadera

Él sabia que era malo espiar a alguien bañándose... y mas tratándose de su temperamental enamorado... _¿pero cuando hacia lo correcto?_

Cautelosamente fue acercándose hacia la puerta, abriéndola con sumo cuidado.

Observo el bien formado cuerpo cubierto de jabón, el largo cabello que siempre se mantenía en una coleta alta totalmente pegado a la suave espalda, terminando en una deliciosa retaguardia, mientras los inocentes ojos del chunnin se mantenían cerrados, enjabonando su pecho

Kakashi sintió su entrepierna punzante al ver como Iruka enjabona su miembro, de forma delicada... como rogando que él entrara en acción

-Kakashi...mmm...-Iruka apoyo una de sus manos sobre la pared, masturbando apaciblemente su entrepierna

-Iruka!-exclamo indignado el jounnin, ¡su chico no tenia necesidad de darse placer en solitario teniéndolo a él como novio!

-largo!-un sonrojado moreno lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el shampoo y el cepillo para tallarse la espalda, acertando con una excelente puntería en la cabeza del otro hombre

Flash Back

Y es así como se lamentaba de su pobre existencia, totalmente decaído y con una nube encima de la cabeza, mirando tristemente hacia la pared

Y desde que había sucedido aquello, Iruka no lo había dejado acercarse, nisiquiera para un beso... ¡y eso lo tenia desesperado!

Kakashi vio como el hombre mas bajo tomaba una silla y se sentaba cerca de él, lo suficientemente alejado para no tocarlo con facilidad

-y como te fue en la misión?-Iruka le sonrió como siempre, de una manera dulce, mas observo un alo de advertencia en las pupilas negras, el moreno estaba dando su brazo a torcer pero no del todo

-fue un éxito...-Kakashi recordó que aun conservaba la mascara, por lo que prosiguió a quitarla

Su ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como el chunnin se ponía inmediatamente delante de su rostro y le limpiaba el labio, mostrándole un caminillo de sangre

-te lastimaron?-el peliplateado se conmovió al distinguir como los ojos negros perdían todo enojo para ser reemplazado por la preocupación, sintiendo en esos momentos ganas de poseerle y besarle hasta quitarle el aliento, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz del moreno

-he estado pensando...-un lindo sonrojo adorno las bronceadas mejillas-que podríamos avanzar un poco en nuestra relación física... ya sabes...-el sonrojo cubrió todo su semblante -solo si tu quieres...

Kakashi pensó que su dios de la suerte estaba trabajando horas extras, primero veía a su amado Iruka desnudo bajo la regadera de una manera de por demás sexy y ahora... le proponía prácticamente tener relaciones...

Todos esos pensamientos rondaban su mente y lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza un tanto ausente

Iruka sonrió tímido ante la afirmación distraída del otro

De manera cohibida tomo la mano del jounnin para dirigirlo hacia la recamara que ambos compartían, sentándolo en la cabecera de la cama, para después tomar asiento sobre sus muslos, quedando frente al dueño del sharingan

Kakashi salió de su mutismo al observar los movimientos nerviosos del moreno, no sabiendo que hacer

El peliplateado sonrió degeneradamente, ahí estaba Iruka, como siempre lo había soñado tener, y muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza... pero por ahora era mejor reprimirse y ser suave en la primera vez del chunnin

Comenzó por quitar la liga que sostenía en alto los negros cabellos, que cayeron en cascada, enmarcando el rostro apenado del hombre mas esbelto, notándose mas hermoso si era posible

Iruka quito lentamente la parte superior de su vestimenta, con movimientos sensuales e insinuantes que hacían a sus mejillas arder, pensando en su atrevimiento, para posteriormente enredar sus brazos alrededor del pálido cuello, acariciando su mejilla contra la de su compañero, para inmediatamente besar suavemente los labios

Kakashi sonreía un tanto embobado al ver la incitante e insólita conducta de su pareja, agradeciendo a un dios imaginario.

Tomando las riendas de la situación, el jounnin empujo al chunnin sobre la cama, quedando recostado cuan largo era

-ahora déjame actuar a mi...-Kakashi le sonrió con cariño, mas la lujuria y la pasión no pasaban desapercibidas por el moreno

Iruka sintió como sus pantalones eran retirados cuidadosamente, quedando en unos sencillos y ajustados boxes negros

El peliplateado recorrido con la vista el cuerpo en la cama, viendo la perfección que poseía

-eres hermoso Iruka...-con una mano acaricio por completo una de las torneadas piernas, acción que deseaba desde hacia bastante tiempo.

Con maestría el jounnin quito todo su vestuario, quedando desnudo ante el moreno

Iruka volteo su rostro sonrojado, se sentía mas que excitado al ver el cuerpo desprovisto de su compañero, mas su naturaleza reservada lo hacia avergonzarse en extremo

Kakashi, que no tenia nada de timidez se acerco al oído de este, lamiendo seductivamente su lóbulo

-eres tan exquisito Iru-chan...-lentamente descendió al cuello, besando y mordiendo, marcando por fin lo que le pertenecía por derecho- me cuesta trabajo controlarme por completo... por eso te pregunto...-Kakashi cambio su tono de voz a uno serio-seré lo mas cuidadoso posible, pero me será imposible parar... ¿quieres continuar?-el peliplateado le sonrió cerrando los ojos, en una de sus características sonrisas

Iruka dudo un poco, sin embargo al ver ese sonrisa giro su rostro avergonzado

-si...-

El chunnin quedo sin respiración al sentir como su ultima prenda era arrebatada velozmente

-Kakashi!-con vergüenza el moreno tapo su masculinidad, apreciando como sin proponérselo, su excitación despertaba ante la cercanía del otro

El peliplateado observo la escena de lo mas adorable, el ninja que lo había conquistado se comportaba como un adolescente en su primera vez, y eso lo estimulaba sobremanera, saber que iba a ser el primero (se encargaría de ser el único) le causaba un sentimiento de complacencia, queriendo que fuera placentero para el otro

De manera pasional el jounnin lamió los rosados pezones, bajando con deleite a lo que era su principal objetivo

-que... que vas a hacer?-Iruka respiraba entrecortadamente con las mejillas arreboladas, inquietándose al sentir como sus piernas eran ligeramente separadas

Los ojos de Kakashi contemplaban fijamente a los onix de su compañero, cuando su rostro se encontraba al nivel de la entrepierna morena

Con atrevimiento paso su lengua por toda la excitada longitud, mas su asombro fue grande al observar la reacción de su pareja

Iruka gimió fuertemente, abriendo sus piernas por completo, enseñando en el proceso todos sus atributos al pálido hombre

-Kakashi... motto…-La razón había desaparecido de la mente del chunnin, dejando solo camino a sus emociones, de manera inconsciente colocó una de sus piernas sobre el hombro del otro, mientras movía su cadera en movimientos ascendentes- motto...

-_esta es la escena mas sexy que he visto en mi vida...-_una gotita de sangre amenazaba por caer de la nariz del jounnin, mientras se colocaba cómodamente entre los muslos del moreno

El paliplateado escucho complacido los gritos y gemidos que su lindo chico expresaba ante el placer

Kakashi sostuvo con sus manos las piernas bronceadas, manteniéndolas en alto y separadas

Iruka se sonrojo al sentir las lamidas en su estrecha entrada

-me da vergüenza Kakashi... no es necesario...-mas los gemidos entrecortados solo ocasionaron que el jounnin lamiera con mayor frenesí

Cuando el dueño del sharingan juzgo que la entrada del moreno estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, se posiciono a la misma altura que su compañero, mirándolo con pasión y deseo

Con movimientos lentos y pausados tomo una de las manos de su chico, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras su otra palma se apoyaba en la cama, sirviendo como soporte ante la pronta penetración

-te amo Kakashi...-murmuro dulcemente el chunnin, mientras un sonrojo adornaba el contorno de su cicatriz

-yo tambien...-

Las embestidas comenzaron en un vaivén lento y pausado, siendo sustituido pocos minutos después por empujones rápidos y fuertes.

-argh!...-Iruka enredo apasionadamente sus piernas en las amplias caderas que lo embestían con fiereza, arañando la pálida espalda al sentir como tocaban insistentemente su punto de placer-motto...-

El jounnin al escuchar el pedido se levanto un poco, quedando hincado sobre la cama, sin perder tiempo tomo la estrecha cintura morena, para atraerla hacia su cuerpo y hacer una penetración completa, repitiendo la operación cada vez mas rápido

Las arremetidas se volvieron desesperadas, indicando que el peliplateado terminaría de un momento a otro

Iruka grito en éxtasis, notando por algunos segundos como su visión se volvía negra con resplandores blancos, sin poder evitarlo todos sus nervios se crisparon fuertemente, contrayendo fuertemente su entrada.

Casi sin aliento, el moreno abrazo al otro en su ultimo embiste, mordiendo fuertemente su hombro.

Kakashi callo rendido sobre el otro ninja, sonriendo pervertidamente al ver el cuerpo desnudo y totalmente sonrojado después de la apasionada sesión

-no conocía tu lado masoquista Iru-chan...-murmuro travieso el dueño del sharingan, al notar la marca rojiza que se iba formando en su hombro

Iruka sintió como el sentido común regresaba ante las palabras de su pareja, mirándolo avergonzado y cohibido, atinó a cruzarse de brazos en un gesto nervioso

(cambio de escena)

-toma esto Kiba!-

Naruto apareció por detrás del ninja, en una sorprendente ocultación de chakra

Y Akamaru salió volando a unos metros de él...

-eres un tramposo Kiba! Poner al inocente de Akamaru...-

El rubio sintió como era sumergido en el agua varias veces, soltándose indignado segundos después

-gane...-murmuro el jefe del clan can, haciendo una pose de victoria

-estaba distraído, pido la revancha!-Naruto lo señalaba molesto, no queriendo admitir su derrota

-nah... no tengo ganas-con gesto burlón el chico con colmillos se acerco a sus amigos, siendo seguido por el moreno.

-par de exhibicionistas...-murmuro Ino exasperada- tu eres el ninja mas poderoso en Konoha...-exclamo señalando al portador del Kyubbi- y tú el jefe de un poderoso clan ninja... y se comportan como críos...

-amargada ¬¬...-

-que dijiste baka!-la rubia se había levantado, mostrando en el proceso todos sus atributos, algunos hombres a su alrededor lanzaron silbidos, siendo ignorados por esta-repítelo de nuevo en mi cara!

-amargada!-al ver la cara enfurecida de su amiga, el rubio se sumergió por completo en el agua, dejando solo su cabeza a la vista, en forma chibi- no dije nada...

Shikamaru estaba apoyado sobre una roca, con el entrecejo un poco fruncido al escuchar los impropios dirigidos hacia su esposa

-hola preciosas!- tres chicos se acercaron hacia Sakura, Ino y Hinata-porque no pasan un rato con nosotros?-uno de los hombres tomo por los hombros a Hinata, haciendo que se sonrojara-tu pareces la mas linda... tengo una habitación privada sabes? Y pues... podríamos... pasar un momento agradable...

Mas el Don Juan no pudo continuar al recibir un golpe (... en mi país lo dominarían madrazo) en plena cara

-la mujer a la que cortejas es mi esposa y madre de mi hijo-Neji se encontraba encolerizado, siempre mostraba un carácter serio y calmado, mas ver esa escena lo había enfurecido

-jejejejeje-los otros dos rieron ante la suerte de su compañero-pero verdad que ustedes vendrán con nosotros?

Ino les sonrió coqueta, tomando algunos de sus cabellos y enredándolos en sus dedos

-me encantaría ir con ustedes...-Sakura miraba incrédula la insinuación de su amiga- pero la verdad es que me la estoy pasando de maravilla con mi esposo...-la rubia subió una de sus piernas al regazo de Shikamaru, mientras con su mano acariciaba el pecho de este

Los dos personajes, decepcionados, tomaron a su compañero, apartándose del grupo de ninjas

-Shikamaru... vamos a un lugar mas privado...-la atractiva mujer abrazo al ninja de las sombras

-nah... no tengo ganas... y eso que quieres hacer es algo problemático...

-QUE!- todos los jounnins corrieron hasta el otro extremo del balneario, mas Naruto tuvo que arrastrar a Gaara, que perplejo no entendía porque huían de la rubia- TENGO NECESIDADES! SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! CASI TENGO QUE OBLIGARTE! SOY UNA MUJER BELLA, INTELIGENTE Y AMOROSA... CUALQUIER HOMBRE MATARIA POR ESTAR CONMIGO!

-y?...-la respuesta de Shikamaru fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-DORMIRAS EN EL SOFA... Y ACOSTUMBRATE A LA ABSTINENCIA!

Los clientes del lugar miraban con pena al ninja estratega, asiendo una mueca de dolor ante el ultimo comentario de la joven

Ino sintió que su enojo aumentaba al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su marido, dándose vuelta un tanto dolida, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que compartía con su marido

-Shikamaru...-el aludido giro su cabeza hacia Neji-no te preocupes, no le pasara nada siempre y cuando tengas cuidado... y creo que se sintió rechazada... las mujeres se sienten demasiado sensibles en este proceso...

Shikamaru toco su cabeza perezosamente, pensando que su vida se había vuelto de pronto... _demasiada problemática...(me encanta este tipo XD)_

(cambio de escena)

-Jiraiya...-Tsunade bebió su ultimo trago de sake, haciendo las botellas aun lado para así poder posar sus brazos sobre la mesa, en un gesto serio- cual es la verdadera razón por la que volviste a la aldea?

El anciano la miro con falsa indignación-quería ver a mi amiga de la infancia y observar como nombraban a mi pupilo candidato próximo a Hokage... ¿eso no es suficiente?

-no-comento simplemente la anciana

Ero-sennin suspiro abatido perdiendo por escasos momentos la mirada picara y traviesa que lo caracterizaba

-estoy preocupado... por Naruto...

-hay algún problema con el sello?-pregunto de inmediato la rubia, alterada por pensar que su persona mas especial pudiera estar en peligro

-el sello esta de maravillas, se ha fortalecido gracias a los entrenamientos y poderes del mismo chiquillo... en realidad... me ha dejado sorprendido, aún sin el poder del zorro creo que hubiera rebasado mis expectativas.

-y cual es la razón de tu aparición?-Tsunade comenzó a golpear impaciente el suelo con la punta de su pie, ocasionando que su despacho temblase un poco

-tranquila mujer!-exclamo Jiraiya, conociendo los desplantes de su compañera- lo que sucede...-el anciano suspiro-has hablado últimamente con tu babosa gigante?

-no-respondió un tanto extrañada la Hokage- no ha habido necesidad de invocarla...

-pues bien, mi dios sapo me ha dicho que en poco tiempo bajara el demonio de las armas... vive en la montaña sagrada, cerca del monte Fuji

-pero... eso solo sucede...-los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron enormemente

-cuando existe un humano con la suficiente capacidad para luchar contra él...-termino Jiraiya, mirando un punto alejado de la pared

-lo matara...-murmuro en shock la rubia, comenzando a temblar-no es como Orochimaru... ese demonio lo único que busca es probarse a si mismo por medio de la pelea y nunca deja a sus victimas con vida...Jiraiya...-el temblor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte- no puede morir... lo aprecio tanto...

-mm... ese niño es incapaz de morir tan fácilmente además...-el sennin recupero la atención de la soberana de Konoha-su actual pareja también posee un demonio no?

-aun así..

-no sirve de nada lamentarse por lo que sucederá-corto Jiraiya firmemente -Naruto es fuerte y sabrá salir de esta como anteriormente lo ha hecho... ese muchacho tiene un facilidad para meterse en las peores situaciones pero salir airoso de ellas..._y confiemos en que siga así..._

CONTIANUARA...

Hola! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, gomen T.T, no había tenido chance, pero este fin de semana me desvele un poco y pude terminarlo.. en fin, tuve un resultado un tanto curioso, había decidido hacer los capis. Mas largos, porque a mi me gustan que sean así, pero en el ultimo capitulo recibí menos reviews que de costumbre, por lo que pensé que ustedes, lindas personas que se molestan en leer mi finc, no les agradaba, así que haré los capis. No tan largos ni tan cortos... para que no se aburran y no se quedan decepcionados con tan poco, así que please ¡espero sus comentarios! o, ellos me ayudan a inspirarme y continuar ¡hasta la próxima! .

Adieu...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Dulce juventud 

-Tsunade-sama!-

Jiraiya y la Hokage guardaron silencio, apreciando como tres chicos entraban sin pedir permiso

-pero que sucede?-preguntó molesta la rubia

-donde esta Naruto-nissan?... y que hace usted aquí ero-sennin?-cuestiono extrañado Konohamaru

-_Ero-sennin? Acaso ese baka me ha llamado así enfrente de sus propios alumnos?..._ Soy Jiraiya, uno de los tres sennins mas famosos de Konoha...

-como sea-el castaño hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano

-donde se encuentra nuestro sensei, Tsunade-sama?-Udon corto por lo sanó, al observar las miradas enojadas de los dos adultos

La anciana relajó su semblante, Udon era un chico que jamás le había causado problema alguno

-partió a las aguas termales con otros ninjas... digamos que fue a... estudiar los terrenos fuera de Konoha

Moegi dio un gritito indignado

-es decir que Naruto-nissan esta tomando unas vacaciones mientras nosotros nos estábamos jugando el pellejo?... ¿como vamos a practicar sin nuestro sensei!

(cambio de escena)

-Sakura-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

La pelirrosa se quedo estática, sintiendo como era tirada hacia delante, siendo sumergida en el agua

-lo siento mucho Sakura-chan-murmuro apenado un chico con corte de hongo, al percibir el rostro molesto (y empapado) de la muchacha-hola chicos!

Lee dio un salto, sorteando a la pelirrosa, dejando entrever el bañador ajustado color verde que vestía

-que haces aquí Lee?-pregunto Naruto curioso

-teniendo un pequeño descanso... o eso es lo que dijo Gai-sensei... pero tengo mis dudas...-el rostro del muchacho pareció mortificado-no es que dude de las enseñanzas de mi maestro... pero ese hombre...

-que hombre?-pregunto mucho mas interesado el rubio, ignorando lo entrometido que estaba sonando

-hombre? Quien hablo de algún hombre! Jajajajajajaja!-todos sudaron una gotita ante la risa nerviosa del pelinegro-yo no dije nada! Jajajajaja Naruto...-la voz del ninja tomo seriedad-es cierto el chisme que me llegó?-Neji se sonrojo culpable ante el comentario-que tu andas con... con Gaara?-los ojos redondos del muchacho se habían agrandado un poco mas, si eso era posible, dirigiendo su mirada del rubio al pelirrojo

-pues si... es cierto...-Naruto observaba desconfiado la conducta de su compañero

Lee se les quedo viendo de hito en hito, evaluando la declaración del rubio, sonriendo ampliamente a los pocos segundos

-felicidades amigos!-de un salto se coloco entre los cuerpos de Naruto y Gaara, juntando sus manso en un gesto dramático

-esto es la dulce juventud...-ríos de lágrimas corrían de los enormes ojos negros, más de repente las tupidas cejas negras formaron un ceño demasiado fruncido-oye Naruto... ¿qué no andabas con Sasuke-kun?-_el dedo en la llaga..._

Neji observo el rostro impasible de Gaara y Sasuke

-em... bueno si es verdad... estaba con Sasuke... terminamos y ahora estoy con Gaara...-Naruto coloco su mano nerviosamente en su nuca, riendo al igual que Lee momentos antes

-eso podría cambiar dobe-el Uchiha se recargo en las piedras cruzado de brazos, sonriendo descaradamente hacia el rubio

-a que te refieres Sasuke?-muchos signos de interrogación podían vislumbrarse sobre la cabeza del jounnin, portador del Kyuubi

La aguas alrededor del Kazekage comenzaron a remolinarse lentamente, con movimientos furiosos, reflejo de lo que sentía su creador.

Mas cualquier tipo de enojo fue reprimido por la sorpresa

Desde una laguna termal cercana, había salido volando Gai, aterrizando estrepitosamente en medio de ellos

(cambio de escena)

Kakashi miraba embelesado el lento respirar de su pareja, observado el cuerpo que por su propia insistencia se mantuvo desnudo

Con una sonrisita pícara dirigió su mano al abdomen moreno, acariciando mimadamente, recibiendo un suspiro del hombre dormido

Con pereza los pálidos dedos tocaron la entrepierna del otro suavemente, lo suficientemente delicado para no despertarlo pero si hacerle sentir

Iruka despego lentamente su párpados al apreciar la inesperada fuente de placer, con confusión observo la sonrisa pervertida de su amante, entendiendo en pocos segundos lo que estaba sucediendo

Con vergüenza intento separarse, siendo detenido por el jounnin, quien ante la negativa de su novio de seguir suspirando y gimiendo convirtió los suaves movimientos en fuertes, masturbándolo rápidamente

Como la ultima vez, el chunnin pensó que veía estrellas ante el orgasmo que experimentaba.

Kakashi gimió entre adolorido y divertido al sentir una pequeña mordida en su cuello

-esa es siempre tu forma de terminar Iru-chan?-con deleite lamió la mejilla sonrosada

Iruka no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse nuevamente

(cambio de escena)

-tendremos que entrenar nosotros solos chicos!-exclamo Konohamaru frente a sus dos amigos, con ojos brillantes y decididos-Udon... tu entrenaras en la cascada, algunos de tus instrumentos son sensibles al agua, así que hay que saber como reaccionarán ante ella-el muchacho de anteojos asintió, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el lugar señalado-Moegi, ve hacia el peñasco de rocas... lo siento, pero tienes que hacer criaturas mas amenazantes...

-no es necesario Kono-chan!

-ya estamos en ligas mayores Moegi! Por lo demás... se que lo puedes lograr...-Konohamaru sonrió hacia la castaña, haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-Kono-chan...

-y en el caso de que no lo lograras te usaríamos como carnada en las misiones jajajajajajajaja!

-baka!

(cambio de escena)

-que piensas que le haya pasado a Gai-sensei?-murmuro un tanto preocupado Naruto, al entrar a la habitación que Gaara y él compartían

-mm...-

Naruto quiso interpretar esa corta respuesta, por lo que siguió hablando

-tal vez alguien lo golpeo... y si usaron algún tipo de técnica ninja para distraernos!... pero no nos atacaron...o tal vez...

-no lo sé-Gaara miro hacia los ojos que lo volvían loco, mas la hiperactividad de esos labios lo sacaban de quicio-y no me importa

-no seas cruel Gaaaaaaa!-reclamo infantilmente el rubio, atrayendo la atención del mayor

-el jounnin Gai es muy...capaz...-el pelirrojo prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios-se recuperará

-creo que tienes razón-Naruto puso un dedo en su barbilla, pensativo-es cierto! Porque no bajamos a cenar? Sakura-chan me comentó que en el restaurante si preparaban ramen después de todo

-bien-

El portador del Kyuubi comenzó a sacar unos pantalones naranjas con una camiseta negra un tanto ajustada.

-espera...-Gaara se dirigió hacia la ropa que se había quitado hace poco-podrías bajar con esto?

Naruto contemplo con los ojos muy abiertos las ropas que le ofrecía el Kazakage, era raro ver a Gaara tan amble, pero era mas extraño poder apreciar un sutil sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas

-por supuesto!

(cambio de escena)

El recinto de las aguas termales en el que Naruto y compañía se habían hospedado era uno de los mas grandes del país, conectado por medio de grandes y lujosos pasillos, pasillos por los que Gaara caminaba junto al rubio, que al verle, cualquiera pensaría que era una criatura divina

El moreno, un tanto confuso por todas las miradas que atraía, solo atinaba a encogerse de hombros.

Las ropas azul cielo combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos, mientras sus cabellos caían libres por su frente y hombros, siendo como un sol que coronaba las alturas.

-kuso!-Naruto paro en seco, golpeándose la frente-olvide mi protector de Konoha...

-no importa, solo vamos a cenar

-un ninja próximo a Hokage siempre tiene que cargar su emblema- el rubio se cruzo de brazos indignado-tu adelántate y ahorita te alcanzo

Sin darle tiempo de contestar Naruto salió corriendo hacia su habitación

(cambio de escena)

-que le sucedió Gai-sensei?-Lee tomaba la mano de su maestro, como si fuera sus últimos minutos de vida

-Lee...-tocesita fingida de parte del jounnin-siempre has sido como un hijo para mi...

Neji y Hinata sudaron un gotita ante la escena, mas la curiosidad los mantenía ahí

-que paso?-pregunto tímidamente Hinata

-yo.. he encontrado a esa persona... con la que quiero despertar cada día...-Gai comenzó a llorar exageradamente, siendo secundado por su alumno- y aunque es hombre... es el ser mas hermoso de este mundo...

Neji no pudo evitar imaginarse a un hombre un tanto excéntrico llorando al lado de su maestro, escena que en realidad le causaba pánico

- no soporta mi belleza!-exclamo sollozante el jounnin

-no me explico el porque Gai-sensei...-dijo Lee sorprendido, mirando confundido hacia sus dos amigos-quien en su sano juicio rechazaría a Gai-sensei?

Hinata se sintió un tanto culpable ante el pensamiento que la asaltaba _"quien en su sano juicio aceptaría a Gai-sensei?..."_ XD

(cambio de escena)

Naruto había amarrado su emblema a la cintura para que se viera de lado y no quitara vista a su vestimenta, mas cuando pasaba frente a uno de los tantos recintos de aguas termales, le sorprendió ver a un hombre sentado en lo alto de una columna decorativa, viendo hacia el horizonte

Y el rubio, al percibir la mirada cargada de tristeza, no pudo evitar hacer su buena acción del día

-hola!-el extraño voleo sorprendido, al darse cuenta que alguien había subido a su lado-que haces aquí tan solo?-el moreno dirigió una dulce sonrisa hacia el hombre, mucho mas alto y corpulento

-no te sentí venir...-el individuo dirigió su profundos ojos negros hacia el firmamento, dejando al descubierto una gran espada

-que linda!-Naruto sin pedir permiso, saco de la funda la espada, sonrojándose un poco al tenerla en sus manos-ay... esta muy pesada...

El extraño abrió los ojos enormemente, esa arma pesaba al menos dos toneladas... ¿cómo era posible que un humano pudiera sostenerla?

-y como te llamas?-pregunto de nuevo el moreno, devolviendo la espada a su lugar

-Aoshi...-el guerrero aun no salía de su asombro, dándose cuenta al fin de lo hermoso que era su acompañante

-Aoshi...-Naruto golpeo infantilmente su cabeza-creo que mis amigos se van a molestar conmigo por tardar tanto.. oye!-el rubio golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano-porque no vienes a comer con nosotros?

-vivo de los alimentos que me brinda la naturaleza..-murmuro quedamente el hombre, volviendo su vista hacia Naruto

-es decir...-Aoshi se sorprendió de la mirada cargada de terror que le dirigía su compañero, estrechando sus ojos astutamente _"se habrá dado cuenta?"_...-que nunca has probado el ramen?

(cambio de escena)

Gaara pisaba impaciente su pie contra el suelo, demostrando lo alterado que se ponía cuando el rubio no se encontraba cerca de él

-has visto lo mono que se ve ese chico?

-pero ese otro... es tan varonil... crees que sean amantes o solo amigos?

-espero que amigos... es triste pensar que perdamos a dos hombres como esos...

-ese rubio se ve tan bien...

Gaara se paralizo ante los murmullos de las muchachillas que se encargaban de llevar las bebidas, lentamente volteo hacia la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas

Su pareja caminaba tranquilamente hacia la mesa, platicando con un atractivo hombre que al menos le sacaba una cabeza, su preocupación se convirtió el furia al ver las miradas llenas de deseo de los clientes

Ino y Sakura miraban embelesadas al recién llegado, mientras suspiraban soñadoramente

-muy buenas noches-Hinata fue la primera en recuperarse del shock, siendo imitada por los demás

El aludido solo dio un asentimiento

-bueno chicos-comenzó Naruto felizmente-este tipo que ven aquí-el rubio dio unas palmaditas al hombro del mas moreno, como si de un viejo amigo se tratara-se llama Aoshi... en realidad no se mucho de él... pero me cayó bien-una sonrisa zorruna apareció en la cara del jounnin-además tiene una espada fenomenal!-añadió como si eso zanjara cualquier tipo de protesta- Pero el verdadero motivo por el que lo traje...-Naruto puso una mirada seria mientras veía hacia Gaara, atrayendo la atención de todos al pensar que tal vez se trataba de un ninja muy importante...-es que nunca ha probado las delicias del ramen ¿pueden creerlo! es una tragedia!

-callate dobe-murmuro Sasuke resignadamente, viendo que el rubio jamás iba a cambiar

-pero porque me callas Sasuke-baka!-exclamo enojado el moreno, enseñando su puño hacia el Uchiha

-porque estas armando un alboroto...-al observar que la cara de Naruto se ponía cada vez mas roja sonrió burlonamente-baka escandaloso...

-QUE? Espera a que te ponga las manos encima! Suéltame Neji!

Aoshi observo al muchacho peliazulado, su cuerpo irradiaba un gran poder... mas también sentía un nivel similar en el pelirrojo... ¿acaso alguno de ellos seria la persona a la que buscaba?... sin embrago el chico rubio...

-_es imposible, en que cosas pienso... ese niño era demasiado enclenque... aunque pudo cargar mi espada..._-

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al percibir un delicioso aroma frente a él

-hemos pedido ramen para todos...-murmuro Hinata dirigiéndose hacia Naruto

-y algunos extras-agrego Sakura-sabemos lo glotón que eres Naru-chan... por lo que tu amigo podrá comer sin problemas

En pocos minutos los ninjas de Konoha no sabían quien era mas fanático del ramen, si el rubio hiperactivo, o el de repente hambriento moreno

-esto... esta delicioso.. es un manjar...-murmuraba Aoshi, comiendo su décima ración de comida

-lo sé... es lo mejor en este mundo...

Cuando terminaron de comer, entablaron una conversación

-y cuando te iras de las aguas termales Aoshi?-pregunto el rubio

-pasado mañana

-igual que nosotros!-exclamo contenta Ino, siendo observada por su esposo- Y adonde te diriges?

-A Konoha

-nosotros vivimos en esa aldea-murmuro Kiba, que poco había hablado desde que Aoshi llego- si quieres puedes venir con nosotros...

-estaría bien...-las profundas iris negras observaron al jefe del clan Kan, percibiendo el aroma a bestia que desprendía

-entonces esta decidido!-murmuro contento Naruto, ignorando la mirada crispada de su pareja.

-otra vez?-Aoshi toco su cabeza, en un gesto estresado

Naruto miro sin comprender a su nuevo amigo, pero al notar que contemplaba hacia la puerta volteo su rostro, apreciando como entraban Gai y Lee

-Aoshi-kunnnnnnnnnn!

-yo los buscare cuando sea la hora de partir-en un rápido movimiento salió apresuradamente por la ventana

-ni siquiera pago la cuenta...-Shikamaru observo los tazones vacíos que el misterioso invitado había dejado-que hombre tan problemático...

-porque huyes de mi Aoshi-chan?-Gai tenia los ojos vidriosos, mirando hacia la ventana por donde había salido momentos antes el moreno

-y todavía pregunta?-Ino miraba incrédula al jounnin con peinado de hongo, dándose cuenta que solo consiguió entristecerlo aun mas- errrr... pero se hizo amigo de Naruto... y regresara con nosotros a Konoha...

-en serio? ...espera ¬¬ ¿a que te refieres con que Naruto se hizo amigo de Aoshi-chan? ToT-Gai miraba acusadoramente al rubio, que sintió un escalofrió ante la mirada de fuego en los ojos negros-tu ya tienes novio Naruto-kun! Pero de todas formas peleare por el amor de Aoshi ajajajajajajajaja! Siento la ardiente llama de la juventud en mi ser!

De manera discreta y con pequeñas gotitas, los ocupantes de la mesa abandonaron el restaurante

(cambio de escena)

Aoshi suspiro cansado, ese hombre con peinado ridículo ya le había agotado la paciencia con su continuo acoso, seria fácil para él matar a cualquier individuo que osara molestarlo... pero se le hacia vulgar usar sus poderes contra seres con una vida mortal tan corta...

-mi objetivo es el portador del Kyuubi-los ojos negros se alargaron, reflejando el color plateado de la luna. Con cuidado saco la espada que cargaba en la espalda, observándola detenidamente

Aoshi abrió los ojos confundido cuando en el brillo de la espada apareció la dulce y sincera sonrisa del rubio

-que me esta pasando?...

(cambio de escena)

Gaara se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar su chakra

-no se porque te molestas Gaara... Aoshi me cae bien, no creo que sea un mal sujeto...-Naruto observaba las reacciones de su pareja, apreciando la preocupación en los casi imperceptibles movimientos

-me molesto su mirada...-el pelirrojo desvió sus ojos, no queriendo preocupar al moreno

-se parece a Kyuubi o a Shokaku-la voz de Naruto había tomado un timbre desconocido para el Kazekage-yo también me había dado cuenta... por eso lo invite a cenar

-no eres tan distraído como pareces-

-que quieres decir con eso? ToT

Gaara sonrió cálidamente, provocando que el rubio se sonroja

Naruto ante la sonrisa comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al borde de la cama donde se encontraba Sabakuno, contoneando sus caderas en un movimiento provocador

-sonríe para mi Gaara...-el tono sensual de su voz, descoloco totalmente al pelirrojo-onegai...

Naruto se retiro un poco, desabrochando lentamente la parte superior de su vestimenta china, dejando la prenda colgando de sus hombros, de manera sugestiva. Con lentitud comenzó a bajarse los pantalones, lo justo para excitar a su compañero, pero sin dejar ver demasiado.

Gaara sintió el peculiar sentimiento de posesión y pasión que se mezclaban en su cuerpo, observando las pulcras prendas azul cielo abandonar el perfecto cuerpo que le pertenecía.

Con algo de ansiedad el Kazekage dirigió sus manos hacia las caderas morenas, atrayendo el cuerpo del rubio hacia él.

Naruto de manera traviesa aparto las manos del pelirrojo, acariciando la piel sobre la tela blanca

El portador del mapache demonio dirigió sus manos hacia su propia ropa, deseando fundir su piel con la de su amante, cual fue su frustración al ser detenido fuertemente por el otro

-Ie Gaara... déjame a mi...te portaste mal conmigo hace unos días...-Gaara bajo su cabeza, recordando el daño que le había hecho a su persona especial-ahora me toca ser malo contigo...

Naruto comenzó a acariciar sobre la tela todo el cuerpo del Kazekage.

Gaara respiraba cada vez mas rápidamente, la ropa que traía puesta era casi transparente y muy delgada, sintiendo todo, pero a la vez... nada...

-Naruto...por favor...

Naruto tomo con sus labios el miembro erguido de su pareja, separándolo solo una ligera barrera de algodón

-diablos!-Gaara mordió su labio inferior, no soportando la excitación al no poder terminar, sin percatarse de la sonrisa del rubio ante su maldición

Con pereza Naruto quito las prendas de Gaara, besando y respirando agitadamente sobre el miembro de este, provocando desesperación en la mente del pálido chico

Gaara suspiro agradecido cuando Naruto comenzó a masajear con la boca su adolorida zona, más segundos después suspiro molesto, al sentir que no podía terminar.

Con curiosidad levanto su cuerpo por medio de los codos, queriendo observar lo que hacia su pareja

Apreció una repentina fogosidad al ver como los labios de Naruto sellaban la punta de su miembro, era una imagen que sin saber el motivo lo había excitado como nunca antes

Naruto sintió como era obligado a recostarse en la cama, mientras su piernas era abiertas rápidamente

-Gaara? Gaara! Por kami! Ah!-el pelirrojo comenzó a embestirlo rápidamente, tocando su próstata desde el primer empuje, Naruto sintió la excitación y desesperación en los movimientos, no pudiendo evitar sonreír zorrunamente

Gaara grito cuando sintió la entrada de Naruto contraerse fuertemente, el pelirrojo percibió como sus instintos dominaban rápidamente su cuerpo, embistiendo mucho mas profundo ante la provocación de su koi

Naruto enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del Kazekage, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lagrimas de placer recorrían su rostro, cerrándose aun mas alrededor del miembro de su compañero

El Kazekage beso salvaje y demandante a su pareja, sentía una necesidad urgente de embestir a su amante, sintiendo desesperación por no poder ir mas deprisa

-motto...ahh...motto...-

Gaara se acerco al borde de la cama, sin dejar la unión se puso en pie, para después quedar semi recostado en Naruto, penetrando salvajemente y atrayendo rápidamente las caderas del rubio hacia él al mismo tiempo

Naruto gemía y gritaba del placer, sintiendo demasiado intensas sus emociones

El rubio termino junto a Gaara, sintiendo como era mordido en uno de su pezones

Ambos amantes quedaron rendidos sobre la cama

-gomen...-con cariño, el pelirrojo lamió la pequeña gotita de sangre que había brotado

-no te preocupes...-después del momento de pasión, Naruto sentía como se sonrojaba ante cualquier tipo de caricia

Gaara subió hasta quedar al mismo nivel que el rubio, mirándolo seriamente

-esto no sale de aquí bien?

Naruto percibió como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla al observar la primera sonrisa verdadera y completa de Sabakuno no Gaara

Continuara...

Ahhhhhhhh gomen por haberme tardo tanto, pero es que estaba en etapa de exámenes y también fui a cargarme de energías a Teotihuacan en inicio de primavera para este año XD, disculpen si este capi me salió mas cómico de lo normal... pero es que no puedo evitarlo con Gai y Lee, esos tipos me encantan... me parto de la risa cuando sale Gai con las olas de mar diciendo "la energía de la juventad" y cosas así... disculpen si el lemon quedo cursi o demasiado explicito... espero que les haya agrado el nuevo personaje :P. Bueno... el capi, es mas o menos largo, así que espero reviews! me siento triste si no me mandan T.T, en fin, espero verlas para el próximo capi ¡hasta la próxima!

Adieu...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: Regreso a Konoha... ¿entrenamiento intensivo? O.O?**

Udon se encontraba sentado en posición de loto bajo la cascada, temblando un poco ante el frío, pero firme en su postura

-52!-un pequeño pececito que caía desde la cima fue atrapado por él rápido movimiento del chico de gafas, dejándolo libre segundos después-aun soy lento..

-no me lo parece-el tecni-ninja abrió sus párpados, apreciando la borrosa silueta de Duna, sin saber el motivo su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente... el recuerdo del beso robado repitiéndose constantemente

-a que has venido?

-porque siempre eres tan frío conmigo Udon-chan?-Duna salto hacia una piedra cercana, quedando frente al otro-solo quería visitarte...

-acordamos tener una relación después del examen-el manipulador de tecnología cerro los ojos, ignorando las orbes violetas.

-piensas que puedo esperar hasta después del examen?-sin abrir los ojos, Udon sintió el tibio respirar del atractivo adolescente, rodeándolo

-yo lo he hecho... ¿por qué tu no?-el mas delgado internamente se divertía un poco con esto

-porque tu eres diferente!-exclamo furioso el ninja de la arena- ¡me molesta no saber lo que piensas!-sin medir consecuencias el moreno dio un golpe al agua- ¡es como si no tuvieras sentimientos!-Duna callo, horrorizado por lo que acababa de decir

Las iris violetas se estrecharon arrepentidas por apreciar la primera emoción clara en el rostro del otro... _dolor..._

-yo no quise decir eso... yo...

-no te preocupes-Udon sonrió amablemente-entiendo... adiós

(cambio de escena)

entonces después de tres minutos...agregas el agua y ¡ahí lo tienes! Ramen instantáneo!-Naruto platicaba amenamente con Aoshi, haciendo lo que mejor sabia hacer... preparar ramen XD

-en tan poco tiempo se puede preparar?-el hombre miro con sincera admiración el envase que contenía para lo que el era, un manjar divino-en realidad es muy practico...-Aoshi salió de las aguas donde estaba sumergido para ver mas de cerca los envases que cargaba consigo el rubio, levantando los suspiros de las personas a su alrededor

Naruto tampoco se daba cuenta de la atracción que ejercía en los extraños. A diferencia de sus compañeros se encontraba sentado cerca de las termas, su naturaleza de zorro-demonio hacia que el agua en largos plazos de exposición le sentara mal, ante los curiosos argumentaba que el calor lo sofocaba.

-Aoshi-chan!-Gai al ver a su kawaii "koi" en ese sexy bañador, se le llenaron los ojos de corazoncitos

Como siempre, el ninja de la eterna juventud intento acercarse al varonil cuerpo, no encontrando signos de que el otro fuera a huir

-al fin has aceptado que somos el uno para el otro!-Ino y Kiba no pudieron evitar reír, mientras los demás solo tenían una pequeña gotita en la cabeza U.Uu

El jounnin de traje verde salto hacia el cuerpo semidesnudo del alto moreno, cual fue su sorpresa cuando una espada lo detuvo en su trayectoria

-no te acerques-Aoshi sonó amenazante, dirigiendo su vista hacia (su parecer) desquiciados ojos negros

-ahhhhhhh!-Naruto callo de su asiento ante el grito de Gai, que en lugar de estar intimidado pareciera que le hubieran salido alas-me ha hablado Aoshi-kun... y dirigió su mirada hacia mi!.

-pero que tiene este loco? O.O...-Sakura observaba asombrada la insistencia del jounnin

-Gaara...-

El Kazekage giro la cabeza ante la conocida voz, encontrando dos ojos rojos con pequeñas esferitas negras alrededor de las iris

-que quieres?-pregunto el pelirrojo lo mas serenamente posible

-no es momento de discutir-Gaara se sorprendió ante las palabras de Sasuke-ese hombre... si es humano, no me da confianza... emana demasiado poder, como si fuera...

-un demonio, lo sé-

-lo sabias?-Sasuke contemplo molesto los ojos verdes-y porque no has hecho nada? Naruto esta en peligro

-lo crees estúpido?-replico Gaara-ayer hable con él, y desde un principio sabía que había algo raro en ese sujeto

-no me extraña, si venció a Orochimaru...

-los poderes del que se dice llamar Aoshi no se comparan con los de Orochimaru-Gaara levanto una ceja, retador-además, esa arma que posee-Gaara señalo la espada con la que en esos momentos el moreno amenazaba a Gai- no es normal... el material con el que esta hecha es único, se encuentra cerca de mis tierras...

-y que?-Sasuke lo miro con fastidio-acaso es peligroso cargar con una espada de piedra?

-piedra fundida Uchiha-recalco el pelirrojo-alguna vez fueron minerales en lo profundo de la Tierra, los cuales salieron en alguna erupción volcánica hace siglos

-vuelvo a insistir... ¿qué tiene eso de especial?

-que cada centímetro cuadrado de esa roca pesa alrededor de 10 kilogramos-Gaara sonrió ante la cara turbada del vengador, mas las iris verdes pronto adquirieron un brillo de seriedad-y no existe nada que pueda cortarlo...

-en eso te equivocas ¿cómo va a ser irrompible si ese tipo tiene una espada de esa roca?-Sasuke miro burlón al pelirrojo, ante algo tan obvio

Gaara calló y no comento nada más

"_solo conozco a alguien que fue capaz de cortar esa roca como si de tierra se tratara... pero es solo una leyenda... y si no lo fuera..."_ el Kazekage observo la platica que de nueva cuenta comenzaron a mantener Aoshi y Naruto _"no permitiré que ese demonio se acerque a lo mas importante para mí..."_

(cambio de escena)

Kakashi suspiro mientras corría rápidamente entre los árboles, sintiéndose un tanto culpable pos sus acciones.

Siempre olvidaba lo inexperta que era su pareja (el jounnin sonrió ante el pensamiento) en cuestión de contactos físicos...y aunque adoraba el sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas cada vez que se le insinuaba, se sentía un tanto frustrado de no tener la libertad de expresar por completo lo que sentía por el chunnin

Flash Back

-que crees que haces!-exclamo escandalizado Iruka, tapando su desnudez

-despertándote Iru-chan...-Kakashi hizo el ademán de quitar la sabana que cubría ese deseado cuerpo moreno

-pero se me hace muy incómodo...-murmuro Iruka un tanto ausente, mientras rápidamente entraba al baño

Kakashi, al percibir que su moreno no saldría en un buen rato, se cambio apresuradamente, para ir a sus misiones diarias

End Flash Back

-creo que fui demasiado impulsivo...-Kakashi cerro sus ojos pensativamente, ocurriendo así lo inevitable

Una rama golpeo contra su cabeza

(cambio de escena)

Moegi entrenaba arduamente las técnicas heredaras por su familia, prueba de ello eran todos los pergaminos del clan, esparcidos por el suelo.

Era un tanto molesto intentar amoldar técnicas diseñadas para hombres en ella misma, había que considerar factores como la musculatura, peso, altura... y demás adictamentos, tanto mentales como biológicos.

Sin embargo, se necesitaba algo en todas las técnicas... _el enojo_

Los animales que salen de tu mano son proporcionales a la furia sentida (según relataban sus hermanos) ella, que era una persona con dominio de su emociones, difícilmente sentía un enojo o furia tan grandes...

Con desesperación cerro sus ojos, intentando recordar algo que le hubiera provocado algún tipo de rencor

Konohamaru cuando la tiro del columpio por accidente el primer día de clases... Konohamaru al ver sus coletas y confundirlas con animales disecados... Konohamaru al decirle que no podía juntarse con él por ser una niña debilucha...Konohamaru por decirle... _que solo la consideraba como una amiga..._

-ahhhhhhhh te odio!-Moegi cerro los ojos, de donde escapaban algunas lágrimas imperceptibles

Cual fue su sorpresa al vislumbrar un hermoso dragón plateado, producto de su propio chakra

-no puedo creerlo...-la chica volteó rápidamente, encontrándose el causante de tan magnifica criatura, más al verlo, sus pensamientos dejaron el enojo para dar paso a los rápidos latidos de su corazón-eso fue increíble Moegi!

La ninja sonrió halagada

-lástima... conociéndote esa fue pura chiripada...

En pocos segundos, el castaño corría despavorido de un amenazante y enorme tigre

(cambio de escena)

-entonces haremos eso-Tsunade miraba apreciativamente a Jiraiya

-si... cuando Naruto llegue, hay que alertarle del demonio de las armas y evitar por cualquier medio, que ambos se crucen, no sabemos que tan violento pueda llegar a ser... incluso Kyubbi, en su estado natural, tendría algunas dificultades...

-dime Jiraiya...-el anciano puso atención ante la seria (y sobria XD) voz de la mujer-que hace tan especial a ese demonio?

-bueno.. además del obvio deseo de probarse a si mismo...-el famoso sennin se recargo en la ventana- es un demonio que puede dominarse a si mismo, es decir, fácilmente podría mezclarse entre la gente...

-habrá muchas vidas en peligro!-exclamo alarmada la rubia, preocupándose por el que consideraba su hogar

-no exactamente-Jiraiya saco un kunai, jugando distraídamente con él-ese monstruo... no se caracteriza exactamente por ser un asesino de miles de personas...-el hombre dirigió una penetrante mirada a su compañera-el solo destroza a su presa Tsunade...para él no tiene sentido matar a mortales... se le hace...un tanto indignante...

La rubia se sentó con la mirada perdida, imaginando al menudo cuerpecito del rubio siendo destruido por una espada, con una cruel risa de fondo

(cambio de escena)

Después de algunas horas, los ninjas habían decidido regresar a Konoha, Ino hizo de nueva cuenta las pases con Shikamaru (la mayoría noto la sonrisa radiante que poseía en esos instantes la rubia) Kiba iba platicando animadamente con Sakura, viendo que era la única sin pareja (y sin pasado oscuro -.-), Neji y Hinata andaban sujetando con ayuda de Lee a un enamorado Gai, que lo único que deseaba era saltar sobre el "kawaii" moreno.

Para sorpresa general, Gaara y Sasuke iban caminando a un mismo nivel.

Aoshi reía abiertamente, ante las ocurrencias del hermoso rubio

Con pena, Naruto rascaba su nuca, al ver que el alto moreno reía a carcajada abierta

-de donde eres... Aoshi?-pregunto de repente Sasuke, interrumpiendo la distendida conversación de los morenos

El hombre giro su vista hacia el camino

-no pertenezco a ningún lugar.. y no tengo nada a que decirle hogar...siempre he estado solo-no se oía tristeza en la voz, solo la simple verdad

-se a que te refieres...-murmuro Naruto, volteando imperceptiblemente hacia Gaara y Sasuke-el sentimiento de vacío... de desesperación por no saber cual es tu destino y el porque naciste.. si solo sentirías dolor...

Aoshi abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendido por la exactitud de las palabras del esbelto ninja con sus sentimientos

-aunque ahora!-Naruto hizo una cómica e infantil sonrisa-Konoha es mi hogar, te agradara cuando lo veas, esta Tsunade-chan, los pervertidos de Ero-sennin y Kakashi, Iruka-la sonrisa del rubio se amplio, mientras seguía el listado de las personas de Konoha-y no menos importante, el señor de Ichikaru... que prepara un delicioso ramen...

Aoshi sonreía ante el parloteo de Naruto, pensando internamente que intentaría por todos medios, no dañar esa aldea que significaba tanto para ese muchacho

El demonio de las armas (yo creo que a estas alturas ya deducieron su identidad) se sintió confundido nuevamente al percibir el acelerado latir de su corazón.

Naruto le sonreía hermosamente, como solo él era capaz de hacer.

Gaara bufó molesto ante el sonrojo del alto moreno

(cambio de escena)

-Udon-chan!-Duna corría desesperado por el bosque, siguiendo el rastro del chico de gafas gracias a su bien entrenado perro ninja-no lo has perdido?

El perro negó con la cabeza, siguiendo el rastro que su amo ordeno que rastreara

-Shimata!-Duna maldijo a su suerte, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, había olvidado lo diferente que era el clima en esos frondosos bosques a comparación de sus desérticas tierras

El perro se detuvo, recibiendo un suspiro de Duna

-ya lo se... con la llovía perdiste su olor...-cual fue su sorpresa al ver el movimiento negativo del can

Llevado por la curiosidad, aparto algunos matorrales, quería ver lo que su perro miraba con tanta insistencia

Y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras

Udon se encontraba sin los lentes, sentado en la mitad del lago, siendo sostenido por la fuerza de su chakra.

Solo llevaba puesto un bañador, mientras su cabello, suelto, caía libre sobre sus hombros, siendo empapados por la lluvia, esto ultimo al parecer no lo había notado.

Los ojos violetas miraban con adoración la pálida piel que se exhibía sin pudor, observando cada curva de ese delicado cuerpo con embelesamiento...

Y su mirada enamorada se transformo en una de horror al ver el cuerpo caer pesadamente al agua

Sin demorarse quito los zapatos y todo artefacto que pesara y se lanzo al agua

(cambio de escena)

Udon abrió los ojos confundido, sintiendo frió y calidez a la vez, asustado al notar que no tenia sus gafas consigo

-toma...-la voz de Duna lo tranquilizo, mas hizo que recordara lo ocurrido recientemente

-gracias...-el serio chico noto sonrojado como estaba en paños menores, siendo tapado únicamente por una capa de viaje-y mi ropa?

-estaba mojada... la puse al fuego para que se secara rápido- el tecnininja noto que se encontraban en una cueva-perdona por preguntar esto pero... porque dejaste que tu chakra se debilitara hasta llegar a esos extremos? Es un entrenamiento muy peligroso...

-no estaba entrenando- interrumpió Udon- me encontraba meditando... y creo que fue demasiado tiempo...

-a propósito...-Udon observo enternecido como Duna se sonrojaba y nervioso movía sus manos sobre el fuego, simulando que tenia frío-perdona por decir algo tan baka, eso de que no tienes sentimientos... lo que pasó fue que...-el chico tomo su nuca nervioso

-comprendo-Udon esbozo una sonrisa, para perplejidad del otro- yo me siento igual

-en serio?

-aja-la sonrisa no desapareció del rostro del pálido chico-pero se controlarme mejor-Duna rió suavemente, percibiendo el reproche en sus palabras-solo que todo esto... me parece nuevo... eres atractivo Duna-el aludido se sonrojo un poco

-me gustas mucho mas cuando sonríes...-el ojivioleta se acerco hacia el otro, quitando su capa de viaje, delineando y acariciando los brazos, que parecían quemar ante lo rojo que se ponía su dueño-eres hermoso...-sin parsimonia, junto su cuerpo con él, acariciando el pecho de este

Udon jadeo al sentir una mano intrusa colarse en su boxer, con suavidad la retiro para ponerla al alcance de sus ojos.

El esbelto muchacho observo la cara sonrojada de su acompañante debido a la excitación, percibiendo la apasionada y lasciva mirada, sabiendo que debía pararlo ahora

-aún es muy pronto para esto...-

-no me pidas que me detenga ahora...-Duna abrazo a Udon posesivamente, colocándolo sobre su regazo-eres tan hermoso...-con suavidad acomodo algunos cabellos rebeldes tras la oreja de su compañero, apoyando poco después su cabeza en el hombro de este-mas creo que tienes razón...

-me gusta que seas tan apasionado-Duna sonrió al notar como las inteligentes iris miraban a cualquier lado menos su cara

Con lentitud, el ojivioleta acomodó al lindo muchacho en una cama improvisada, recostándose a su lado

Para su frustración, el listo ninja envolvió su cuerpo en una manta

-me gustaba cuando te encontrabas sin ella...-Duna hizo un pucherito, logrando que el otro sonriera

-tenia frío...-explico Udon

-eso lo podemos arreglar...

-y sueño-volvió a replicar, zanjando el tema

El niño genio de Konoha apreció como era abrazado lentamente, sintiendo al moreno restregarse contra él en un gesto mimoso

El ojivioleta sonrió ampliamente al sentir la mano de Udon cerrarse sobre la suya.

Con la mas feliz tranquilidad, ambos cerraron los ojos, sabiendo que encontrarían a alguien especial al despertar.

Continuara...

Hola! Como siempre... ¿no creen que le pongo demasiada miel? ¬¬ no se... creo que me quedo bien... pero ver escenas tan lindas... T.T, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y me envíen reviews! onegai... que en el capi. anterior recibí menos de lo acostumbrado U.U, aun así, les agradezco de todo corazón el molestarse por leerme.

Un saludo a Fati-chan por haber terminado la primera parte de su finc (felizmente un Gaa/Naru)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: Fortaleciendo amistades

Jiraiya se dirigía rápidamente a la oficina de la Hokage, llegando en pocos minutos a su destino

-tenemos graves problemas Tsunade-

(cambio de escena)

Iruka reflexionaba muy profundamente sobre la relación que mantenía con Kakashi.

-ahhhhhhh!-el moreno revolvió confuso su cabello

-_lo amo... pero no quiero una relación solo física_...-Iruka recargo su espalda, sentado cómodamente en una frondosa rama-será mejor que regrese o Kakashi se preocupara por mi...

-creo que eso ya es demasiado tarde Iruka-Hatake observaba un tanto molesto al chunnin

-que... que haces aquí?-

-que otra cosa podría hacer? Buscarte como un demente... pensé que te había pasado algo... aquí estuviste toda la noche?-

Iruka pestañeo confundido, separándose un poco de su sitio de meditación, observo con asombro el sol matutino

-lo siento... no me di cuenta...-

El jounnin suspiro resignado ante el sincero arrepentimiento de su pareja, recordando lo despistado que era

-no... yo lo siento Iru-chan...-Kakashi desvió sus ojos un tanto avergonzado-se que... a veces me comporto un tanto...se que te hago sentir incomodo...

Iruka asintió, no queriendo dejar pasar el tema por mas tiempo-me siento acosado Kakashi... aunque se que no es así... no puedo evitar pensar que solo te atrae mi apariencia.

El dueño del sharingan abrió sus ojos sorprendido, saltando al lado de su amante

-jamás pienses algo así Iru-chan-con un gesto juguetón tocó su nariz con su dedo índice, haciendo sonreír al moreno- pero me es imposible estar a tu lado sin tocarte... te he amado durante tantos años que yo...

-años?-Iruka frunció al ceño ante la revelación

Kakashi se mordió la lengua, no encontrando una vía de escape ante lo dicho

-porque nunca me habías dicho nada?-

-me daba tanta vergüenza...-Kakashi rasco su nuca en un gesto tímido, poco frecuente en él-y tu te veías tan inalcanzable... con ese gesto angelical... y todos esos niños rodeándote...

El peligris callo al tener unos labios sobre los suyos, que lo besaban con intensidad

-no me gusta que me estés tocando todo el tiempo-dijo sinceramente Iruka-pero eso le da encanto a tu forma de ser... solo te pido que no lo hagas tan frecuentemente

El moreno sonrió ante el puchero inconforme del jounnin

-y ahora el que quiere acción soy yo...-el dueño del sharingan gimió levemente ante la seductora mirada negra, apretando su cuerpo contra el del moreno, en un gesto desesperado

(cambio de escena)

-a que te refieres Jiraiya?-la rubia quitó todas las botellitas de sake que estaban a su paso

-el demonio de las armas viene hacia aquí, deje sellos alrededor de toda Konoha en un radio de 3 kilómetros, estos me avisan cuando su objetivo esta cerca

-oh no... pensé que vendría después... Shizune!

La chica entro rápidamente con algunos papeles en la mano

-que se le ofrece Tsunade-sama?

-quiero que reúnas a todos los habitantes de Konoha frente a este edificio en 15 minutos

-15 minutos? O.O pe... pe.. pero Tsunade-sama ToT...mire la hora que es...

-di que hay un enemigo cerca, y tienes 14 minutos-la rubia tomo otra botellita de sake

La chica salió corriendo, organizando varias patrullas de anbu, la misión: todo habitante de Konoha tenia que estar en 10 minutos frente al edificio de la Hokage

(cambio de escena)

Kakashi miraba aburrido todo el griterío que había enfrente suyo, frunciendo un poco el ceño al recordar como un anbu lo había interrumpido en plena acción

Flash Back

-yo... quiero poseerte ahora Iru-chan...-Hatake sonrió ante el asentimiento del moreno

-ejemp!-

El pálido jounnin cubrió celosamente la semidesnudez de su pareja ante el ninja de mascara con forma de conejo, se podía apreciar pequeños chorritos de sangre resbalando de esta

-disculpe la interrupción Hatake-sama-el jounnin comenzó a sudar nerviosamente al observar el brillo asesino en el sharingan del otro-pero la Hokage ha dicho que todos los habitantes de Konoha deben ir a su presencia sin excepción..

-bien, estaremos ahí en unos 20 minutos...

-errrr...-el jounnin retrocedió un poco-tienen que estar allá en menos de cinco minutos-con esto huyo rápidamente del lugar, con todos los relojes y almohadas que había recibido hasta ahora, un amante frustrado podía ser el peor de todos

end flash back

-silencio!-Tsunade apareció en un balconcillo que quedaba un piso arriba de todos los presentes, mientras usaba un alta voz para dejarse escuchar

-que es esto Hokage-sama!-grito un viejo con pinta de amargado-me levantaron sin darme ningún motivo y todos estarán deacuerdo conmigo en que...

-cállese Hiwatari!-Tsunade sonaba tan molesta que nadie replico al mandato-no los he mandado llamar aquí para que se estar quejando por cosas sin importancia...

La rubia soltó un fuerte suspiro, dirigiendo una severa mirada hacia todos

-aunque esta ley no ha caído, creo que es hora de que yo la refuerce...nadie puede hablar del Kyuubi o del portador de este...

-eso ya lo sabemos-dijo una señora con gesto prepotente-nadie habla de ese estúpido niño demonio

-haga el favor de controlar a su mujer Kusanagi o me veré en la penosa necesidad de darle una paliza!

Jiraiya agarro el porta voz con gesto resignado, aunque sonriendo ante el rostro atónito de la señora

-esta ley será modificada... todo aquel que hable, mencione o de información del Kyuubi y su portador se vera a juicio bajo pena de muerte

Los habitantes se miraron atemorizados, no creyendo lo que oían

-pero porque una regla tan severa?-grito un hombre que se veía fuerte, no obstante, ambicioso.

-eso a ustedes no les concierne-contesto con tranquilidad el sennin-si siguen la ley al pie de la letra no tienen nada de que preocuparse...

El anciano se dio la vuelta arrastrando a una molesta rubia que murmuraba cosas como: "pero quien se cree esa mujer?" "como se atreve decirle estúpido a mi Naru-chan?" resonaron por los pasillos a las espaldas del ninja

(cambio de escena)

-cual es el motivo de tu visita a Konoha Aoshi?-pregunto curioso el rubio

El aludido se tenso un poco, sonriendo nerviosamente hacia el morenito

-pues... pienso hacerle una propuesta aun... viejo amigo...

-entonces supongo que te hospedaras en la casa de tu amigo...-continuo Naruto

Gaara apretó sus puños al entender a donde quería llegar su pareja

-no en realidad-el alto moreno se encogió de hombros-me quedare en el bosque cercano a Konoha...

-puedes quedarte en mi casa Aoshi-chan!-se oyó un grito desde la parte trasera de la comitiva, mientras un cansado Neji amordazaba de nueva cuenta a su ex – sensei.

-si lo deseas puedes quedarte en mi departamento-ofreció amablemente Naruto, viendo que el otro quedaba en silencio, añadió con mueca zorruna- me disculparas porque es todo un chiquero... sin mencionar que tal vez es un poco pequeño... pero todo eso vale la pena al tener raciones eternas de ramen!

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, no sabia si tomar la invitación del rubio como una de sus locas ocurrencias o una astuta estrategia...

-esta bien... si no te molesto me quedare contigo-Aoshi sonrió un poco, sintiéndose un poco contrariado, sonreír era demasiado fácil con la compañía del rubio.

-entonces esta decidido!-exclamo feliz el ojiazul, para después desviar su mirada unos segundos hacia el Kazekage, con expresión seria

Gaara sonrió internamente

-_tus estrategias siempre son locas Uzumaki_...

(cambio de escena)

Duna abrió lentamente sus orbes violetas, intentando palmar al hermoso muchacho que había dormido a su lado.

De un salto descubrió que este ya no estaba, ni él ni su ropa.

Con algo de tristeza observo su regazo, sabia que lo de ayer fue real... pero le hacia mucha ilusión encontrarse al serio cuando despertara

-ohayo!

El tecni-ninja entro tranquilamente a la cueva, con algunos peces a su espalda

-a donde fuiste!-grito-pregunto un tanto agresivo el moreno, encarando al mas bajo

Udon enarco una ceja, intuyendo lo que le pasaba al tigreño

-fui a conseguir el desayuno...-con pasos serenos tomo asiento en la cueva, prendiendo una pequeña fogata-tranquilo, ni que fuera a dejarte solo-murmuro suavemente, como si fuera un comentario casual

Duna se sonrojo, se sintió estúpido por comportarse como un chiquillo

-lo se-

(cambio de escena)

-esto funcionara Jiraiya?-pregunto dudosa la Hokage, mirando el pequeño sello que agarraba fuertemente el otro sannin en su mano.

Por ordenes de la rubia, todos los habitantes deberían comportarse normalmente, mientras los ANBUS patrullaban la aldea, pendientes de cualquier peligro

-este pergamino solo reacciona ante demonios puros, Naruto y el niño con cara de psicópata son portadores, es decir, el sello los toma como mitad humanos.

-el niño con cara de psicópata se llama Gaara... o si prefieres llamarlo Kazekage...aunque los nombres de autoridad jamás te han gustado...

-ese chiquillo no me cae bien...-murmuro por lo bajo Jiraiya, convirtiendo poco después su voz en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto-de seguro es un pervertido con el pobre de mi discípulo...-

-ja! Mira quien lo dice!-exclamo burlona la atractiva mujer-mas pareces un padre celoso que otra cosa, pero en fin, ¿por qué ese pedazo de papel se esta incendiando?

El anciano volteo rápidamente hacia el sello, que se incendiaba a una velocidad alarmante, soltándolo inmediatamente.

Como si de un cohete se tratara, este tomo el camino de la entrada a Konoha.

Con sorpresa, Tsunade y Jiraiya vieron a un grupo numeroso de ninjas.

(cambio de escena)

-y luego podría tomar al pescado frito como mi comida favorita... aunque en el curry estoy indeciso... todo depende de la preparación...

-pensé que te gustaba mas la tarta que el pescado frito Naruto-kun-murmuro rencorosa Ino, recordando como el rubio le había robado un pedazo de su tarta cuando aun estaban en la academia

-si, si... eso si hablamos de la comida en general... pero ahora estamos en el plato fuerte, la tarta entra en los postres... ¿qué demonios!...

Con un ágil movimiento, el portador del Kyuubi desvió el torpedo de fuego que se dirigía hacia él, mas este cambio de nueva cuenta su dirección hacia él

Aoshi sacó su espada, cortando por la mitad al agresor, dejando solo algunas cenizas

-lo siento mucho Naruto...-Jiraiya salió de los matorrales, con Tsunade detrás de él

-Ero-sennin! Quería sacarme un ojo?-pregunto Naruto entre cabreado y divertido de discutir de nuevo con su sensei-debería mandarlo muy lejos de aquí por ser un peligro para todos...

-ja! No te creas con tanta importancia, además acéptalo, no puedes vivir sin este hermoso sensei...-varias gotitas resbalaron entre los presentes

-lo que tiene de hermoso lo tiene de inocente!-contraatacó el rubio, haciendo enojar al sennin

-me estas diciendo pervertido!-Jiraiya entre la discusión se había acercado disimuladamente a Aoshi- jajajajajaja!-rió nervioso al comprobar lo que tanto temía

-el que ríe solo es porque de sus maldades se acuerda-murmuro Tsunade a las chicas, que asintieron comprensivas

-ejemp!...-Aoshi tosió fingidamente, le desagradaba un poco que estuvieran gritando en su cara

-por cierto!-la voz de Naruto tomo de nuevo su timbre normal de voz-este hombre que ven aquí se llama Aoshi-el ojiazul se paro al lado del anciano-Aoshi, este es ero-sennin, el superpervertido... y esta es Tsunade-chan, Hokage de Konoha...-la aludida sonrió ante lo respetuoso de la presentación-y la mujer con peor carácter de la aldea... sin embargo Ino-chan y Sakura-chan no se quedan atrás...auch!-Naruto se encontró de cara al suelo

-la Hokage prestara una habitación al invitado...-dijo Jiraiya-no se dirá que Konoha es mala anfitriona-añadió al ver el rostro suspicaz del alto moreno

-no es necesario ero-sennin, Aoshi se quedara en mi casa

El sennin miro seriamente a su discípulo, comprendiendo lo que quería decirle

-pues que no se hable mas-prosiguió la Hokage-deben de estar cansados por el viaje... temo que tendré que pedirte que vengas un momento conmigo Naruto, ya sabes, la tercer prueba de acerca y quiero que veas los planes que tengo para las preliminares...

-Sasuke...-el rubio se dirigió hacia el peliazul-podrías llevar a Aoshi a mi departamento? Lo conoces tan bien como yo, así que ayúdale a instalarse...-

Gaara sintió una patada en el estomago, sabia que el rubio lo decía con la mejor intención, pero ese comentario le sentó como un chorro de agua fría

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad hacia el pelirrojo

-no te preocupes Naruto... no hace mucho que deje de ir a tu departamento, todavía lo recuerdo

(cambio de escena)

-como se te ocurrió semejante estupidez?-Tsunade grito furiosa cuando se entero de la verdadera identidad de Aoshi

-no exageres Tsunade-chan...-apaciguo Naruto, un tanto sorprendido por la revelación de Jiraiya, aunque se esperaba algo así-recuerda que los problemas vienen hacia mi...-Naruto sonrió de manera traviesa- será divertido pelear con un tipo tan fuerte

-no le encuentro lo divertido-murmuro pausadamente el pelirrojo, confirmar sus sospechas solo ocasiono que sintiera un sentido sobre protector hacia el rubio-pero admito que es la mejor estrategia que pudiste tomar...

-en eso tienen razón chicos-apoyo el sennin desde el otro extremo de la sala

-pero de que hablan! Ese demonio puede atacarte en cualquier momento!...-la rubia apoyo su cabeza en el regazo del ojiazul, como si de una niña se tratara-moriría si te perdiera Naruto...

-tu tranquila Tsunade-chan, soy un hueso duro de roer, además... no creo que Aoshi sea tan malo como todos piensan...

-baka-

Tres pares de ojos voltearon hacia la ventana, observando al Uchiha entrar relajadamente

-tu le gustas-dijo Sasuke simplemente

-lo que faltaba... otro a la lista...primero el mocoso vengador, después el chiquillo con mirada psicópata y ahora un demonio con complejo de superioridad...- resoplo el sennin

-que yo le gusto?-Naruto se señalo a si mismo con confusión-baka Sasuke... Aoshi solo me considera su amigo...

Sasuke cerro sus ojos molesto, la ingenuidad de Naruto además de ser adorable también era desesperante

-no te preocupes Naru-chan... yo te protegeré...-Sasuke abrazo por la espalda al rubio que se encontraba sentado, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de este, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo

-el ya tiene quien le proteja-de un rápido movimiento el Kazekage tomo al portador del Kyuubi de la mano, saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación, el pelirrojo había sentido un pinchazo en su orgullo ¡solo él era capaz y digno de defender a Naruto!

-creo que te sobrepasaste un poco esta vez... heriste su orgullo...-comento distraídamente la Hokage

-mmm...

(cambio de escena)

Naruto vio sorprendido como Gaara lo conducía a un lujoso hotel.

La recepcionista entrego de inmediato la llave de la suite ante la mirada severa del ojiverde

-fuera!-grito Gaara a sus dos subordinados

-se encuentra bien Kazekage-sama? Porque él viene con usted?...-fueron las preguntas que sus dos jounnin guardianes hicieron a su arribo

-si, que les importa, fuera-con su propia arena saco a los ninjas, cerrando la puerta fuertemente

-pero que paso Gaara? No tenias que ser tan rudo con los pobres... mira que tenían una cara de espanto...

-ellos han visto como mato con mi arena

-eso explica todo, en fin... porque andas tan alterado?

-te parece poco que un demonio ande detrás de ti?-pregunto serio y furioso el pelirrojo ¿acaso valoraba mas la vida del rubio que el mismo Naruto?

-pues si la pones desde esa perspectiva...-Naruto borro su sonrisa ante la mirada molesta del otro-mira Gaara... primero te tuve a ti como oponente

-mis poderes son muy diferentes a los de ese sujeto!-objeto pesadamente Gaara, dando libertad a sus pensamientos

-luego derrote a Orochimaru... y me he estado entrenando desde entonces...

-no se porque tu voz sigue sonando despreocupada...-murmuro Gaara

-no te das cuenta Gaara? Acaso no te has fijado en el tipo de persona que es Aoshi?

-ve al grano Uzumaki

Naruto frunció el ceño ante su apellido

-quiero decir... he ido aumentando mis poderes poco a poco... pero hasta ahora este demonio se presenta... es alguien que le gusta probarse a si mismo, no a los demás, a si mismo...-Naruto sonaba alegre ante su explicación exasperando al pelirrojo-él ha venido a retarme hasta ahora porque...

El pelirrojo abrió enormemente los ojos ¿cómo pudo estar tan ciego?

-porque tienes el mismo nivel de pelea que él... ha esperado que tus poderes maduraran...

-sip, en caso de un enfrentamiento, tengo las misas posibilidades que él de ganar...-sonrió triunfante el ojiazul, recostándose un tanto cansado sobre la confortable y suave cama-brrr...-ronroneo el rubio-esta cama esta suavecita Gaara...

Gaara sonrió un tanto contrariado, el rubio podía pasar de un tema tan importante a algo tan trivial como la suavidad de la cama

Con gracia el Kazekage se subió sobre el rubio

-brrr...brrr...-Gaara observo como el rubio ronroneaba ante las suaves caricias que le propinaba, sintiéndose curioso ante esa reacción

Con delicadeza quito las ropas del cuerpo moreno, maravillado como la primera vez por la belleza de este

Paso la yema de sus dedos por toda la piel, recibiendo dulces ronroneos

En poco segundos consiguió que ambos estuvieran desnudos, tranquilamente acariciaba la piel del otro, explorando con lentitud

Naruto sonrió ante los dulces toques de su pareja, sintiéndose enormemente querido.

Gaara quedo sin respiración cuando el rubio se recostó de lado para quedar frente a el, pegando en el proceso sus entrepiernas, mientras los ojos azules se perdían en su cuello

-ahhhhh...-el pelirrojo gimió ante los suaves besos que le propinaba el moreno en su cuello y clavícula, como respuesta acarició lentamente la bronceada espalda, recibiendo de nueva cuenta pequeños ronroneos

Loco por esos adorables y dulces sonidos se posiciono arriba del rubio, penetrándolo lentamente.

-Gaara...esto se siente bien...-las embestidas eran lentas, pero sumamente profundas, haciéndose una placentera agonía

-prométeme... que nunca te rendirás...-el pelirrojo comenzó a embestir mas rápidamente

-prométeme... que nunca me dejaras...-murmuro el rubio como respuesta

-yo... nunca...te.. de... dejare..-el dueño de Shukaku apreto los dientes, tomando las estrechas caderas para aumentar la velocidad

-entonces jamás me rendiré!-Naruto abrazo al pelirrojo al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía ante el éxtasis del orgasmo, apoyando su rostro contra su pecho

Ninguno dijo nada mas, sabían que esas palabras eran mas profundas de lo que el lenguaje humano podía expresar

-_hasta jodiendo son enteramente cursis...auch! bastardo pelirrojo...-_

Gaara observo el semblante dormido del rubio, nisiquiera su demonio podía arruinar ese momento

Continuara...

Ahhhhh que me paso! (Amazona releyendo cinco veces el capi) dioses...soy tan cursi.. pero soy fiel a las ideas de mi cabecita, así que ni modo... ya me parezco a Shukaku me cae ¬¬, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, no puse mucha acción y tal vez hasta se les hizo aburrido, pero espero sus reviews, eso la verdad me anima a continuar, en fin ¡hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: El inicio de la tercera prueba

Aoshi se había instalado por un largo periodo en la villa, tratando de buscar información sobre el portador... podía olfatear el penetrante olor del Kyuubi por toda la aldea, mas el chakra de este pasaba desapercibido, cualquiera que fuera su médium, era muy hábil para esconderse.

Llegó incluso a la necesidad de amenazar a varios hombres, pero con los mismo resultados: una mirada atemorizada acompañada con una absoluta negativa.

Y a pesar de que se sentía tenso por no encontrar a su rival... tenia que admitir que jamás se había divertido tanto

Naruto le presentó a todos sus compañeros y amigos, humanos que eran excéntricos o raros, pero muy agradables _y algunos muy poderosos..._

Con asombro observo como pasaban los meses, por primera vez sentía que estaba en paz consigo mismo, la sangre no lo llamaba por las noches... y solo basta una mirada del ojiazul para sumergirlo en un profundo letargo...

-mmm...-Aoshi hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos, recordando algunos inconvenientes de su estadía en Konoha

Primero era la emoción de ver al rubio siempre a su lado... eso claro, era sumamente agradable..., lo que no era agradable era el hecho de que el ninja de pelo azulado y el chico pelirrojo se le pegaban como lapas a toda hora, incluso el ojiverde se había quedado a dormir en varias ocasiones, grande fue su furia al enterarse de que ese serio chiquillo era la pareja del adorable rubio

Segundo... ¿quién era ese viejo tan pervertido, en varias ocasiones tuvo que correr despavorido de un grupo de chicas que lo acusaban de ser un fisgón, por culpa de ese anciano que lo señalaba como culpable...

Y tercero pero no menos importante... ¡mataría en esos momentos a cualquier ser viviente que vistiera de verde! Ese hombre con peinado de hongo y persistencia anormal lo sacaba de quicio!

Y no era que se quejara ni nada por el estilo... él era un demonio milenario que había luchado en sangrientas batallas...

Aoshi sonrió con resignación

-_sin embargo... esta es la primera vez que me siento completo...-_

(cambio de escena)

-estas lista Moegi-murmuro orgulloso Konohamaru a su compañera, dándole una palmaditas

-gracias...-la castaña bajo su cabeza un tanto apesadumbrada ¿por qué tenia ese peso en la espalda? ¿qué había esperado? Quizá... ¿algún abrazo de felicitación? ¿algún beso?-la chica se sonrojo ante su ultimo pensamiento

-tienes fiebre Moegi? Te has entrenado muy duro... mañana es la prueba, mas vale que descanses-declaro Udon, sonriendo un poco ante sus pensamientos- muy a penas puedes estar en pie... Konohamaru ¿no podrías cargarla hasta su casa?

-y porque no lo haces tu?-exclamo con las mejillas arreboladas el líder

-porque me quede de ver con una persona-contesto con voz tranquila y sincera el muchacho pálido-y tu vives mas cerca de Moegi, te quedará de paso

-oigan! Puedo ir caminando yo solita!-la castaña, con gesto orgulloso, dio unos pasos hacia el camino, tambaleándose penosamente

-no seas terca Moegi-murmuro Konohamaru mientras le pasaba un brazo por las piernas y el otro por la espalda-además, no pesas mucho...

-Kono-chan...-la chica apretó nerviosamente su mano contra su pecho, sonrojándose fuertemente

-al parecer si tiene la fiebre muy alta-comento el nieto del tercero hacia su amigo, al ver la extrema sonrojes de su compañera, con gesto inocente acerco su frente al de la muchacha, juntando sus rostros-aunque no esta muy caliente... en fin, de todas formas Moegi siempre ha sido una chica extraña

La ninja agradeció que se encontrara sin energías, o su amor secreto hubiera volado por los aires

(cambio de escena)

Iru-chan...-la voz de Kakashi sonaba en extremo penosa

-ahora no puedo Kakashi-murmuro distraídamente el chunnin, acomodando algunos papeles sobre la mesa

-desde hace tres meses que vivo en la abstinencia...-volvió a susurrar el jounnin, con unas pequeñas bolitas fantasmales al lado de su cabeza

-se que es difícil-dijo Iruka comprensivo, despegando su vista algunos segundos de los papeles que acomodaba para ver el único ojo visible de su pareja-pero Tsunade-sama me encargo que hiciera demasiadas tareas... organizar el evento y la llegada de los señores feudales, hacer de arbitro oficial, redactar junto con Shizune invitaciones y cortesías, además del pedido especial que hice para que me permitiera llevar a mis alumnos de espectadores para la tercera prueba...

Kakashi gruño en desacuerdo-y donde están los de la ANBU? Recolectando flores?-

-sabes que vigilan las 24 horas por si Aoshi decide atacar o ponerse agresivo... además de checar que a nadie se le vaya la lengua con lo de Naruto...

- pareces muy feliz ante todo este asunto-puntualizo Hatake un poco resentido con el otro, su relación había pasado a segundo plano con tanto trabajo

-es un honor servir a la villa de esta manera-rebatió el moreno con voz indignada

-dulce e ingenuo Iru-chan...-Kakashi había observado que el chunnin ya había terminado sus labores -tu eres el único cuerdo y totalmente responsable en esta villa... además, tienes un como "poder especial" que hace que todos te obedezcan sin rechistar...

-aun así, es una gran labor que no pienso echar a perder por algún error.

-has revisado esos papeles como cinco veces... dame un tiempo de calidad-el jounnin tomo de los hombros al moreno, sin importarle todas las protestas que salían de sus labios

-Ka...kakashi... tengo que levantarme muy temprano...-el moreno separo suavemente a su amante -pero te prometo que en dos días seré todo tuyo-el chunnin sonrió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos-haré lo que tu quieres-el tigreño no se percato de la mirada pervertida que Hatake había puesto

-lo que yo quiera?...-una pequeña gotita de sangre resbalaba de la nariz del jounnin, haciendo sonrojar al otro

-en que estas pensando baka!

(cambio de escena)

-Duna...-

El ojivioleta volteo rápidamente al reconocer la voz que conocía tan bien.

-porque me miras de ese modo?-el moreno levanto una ceja confundido al ver la mirada seria del otro-creí que habíamos pasado la etapa de "seriedad"-bromeo acompañando sus palabras con las manos

Udon suspiro, no sabiendo como se tomaría el otro su decisión

-se acerca la competencia-comenzó el tecni-ninja-y quiero que hasta entonces y mientras dure esta seamos enemigos entiendes? Si nos tocara combatir... no tendré ningún tipo de remordimiento al atacarte-el muchacho de gafas fijo sus pupilas en las del otro-y no quiero que tu los tengas tampoco

-no puedo prometerte eso Udon-Duna bajo la vista-¿cómo quieres que te ataque? Siendo tan especial para mi...

-has entrenado durante años para este momento y por un simple enamoramiento no lo echarás a perder!-desafió un tanto alterado

-no se trata de mi verdad?-Duna se acerco furioso al otro-porque no admites tus propios sentimientos? Toda esa basura de un simple enamoramiento... esas palabras... no van dirigidas a mi, sino a ti!

-no lo entiendes...-Udon bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado, mostrando sus emociones-he prometido y jurado que nada me detendría en esta prueba, los defraudare si no doy todo de mi

-je, entonces estamos en las mismas-Duna rasco su nariz, un tanto abochornado por su ataque de ira

-entonces hagamos un trato..-Udon poso un dedo suavemente sobre los labios morenos, que estaban dispuestos a protestar-si nos tocara pelear el uno contra el otro, pelearemos... pero no de forma mortal ¿esta bien?

-hai...-el tigreño sabia que no podía discutir contra eso

-además, es poco probable que nos toque combatir-el mas bajo tomo el rostro del chico de la arena, dándole un beso fugaz totalmente sonrojado-recuerda que somos nuevamente enemigos-el rostro de Udon volvió a adquirir una seriedad infinita, saltando al árbol mas cercano para alejarse rápidamente

Duna toco sus labios con torpeza, sonriendo un tanto ausente

(cambio de escena)

-vamos Gaara... ¿no pensaras eso verdad?-Naruto observaba incrédulo a su pareja-Sasuke bueno... aunque es mi amigo, siempre ha tenido la manía de hablar un poco de mas para sembrar duda en la gente, créeme, es casi imposible percibir cuando dice una mentira...

-esta vez estoy deacuerdo con el estúpido Uchiha-respondió el pelirrojo con voz monótona, no dejando sus emociones fluir como segundos antes- ¿no ves que Aoshi siente atracción por ti?

-Aoshi me considera un buen amigo...

-el quiere mas que una amistad!-Gaara acorralo al rubio contra la pared-y no permitiré que te acose

-el que me acosa es otro-Naruto le sonrió con descaro, haciendo que su compañero lo mirara penetrantemente

-no he escuchado que alguna vez te quejes-Gaara percibió la insinuación de su pareja, algo poco común, pero totalmente aceptable

-no me estoy quejando Gaa-ra-chan-el ojiazul pronuncio el nombre por sílabas, de forma infantil

El Kazekage tembló un poco, sintiéndose rápidamente excitado ante la voz dulce e infantil del ser que amaba

_-¿te pone caliente ese tipo de actitudes mocoso?-_Shukaku rió divertido, últimamente su mayor pasatiempo era joderle la paciencia al pelirrojo-_cualquiera pensaría que eres un pederasta ¡auch! Deja de hacer eso!-_

-no hagas eso...-pronuncio entrecortadamente el ojiverde, ignorando a su demonio interno después de su reprimenda mental

-que no haga que?-Naruto colocó un dedito índice sobre su labio, acentuando ese aspecto aniñado que tanto lo caracterizaba- Gaa-ra-chan?-Naruto acerco su nariz a la del otro, acariciándola dulcemente

El rubio sonrió internamente, entendiendo que la batalla estaba ganada

De madera apasionada el controlador de la arena junto su cuerpo con el del otro, haciendo una mezcla de ropas blancas y negras.

El pelirrojo quito la vestimenta obscura de jounnin que portaba el rubio, dejando expuesto el perfecto cuerpo moreno.

-pero que haces Gaa-ra-chan?-Naruto sonrió inocentemente, mientras abrazaba con sus piernas al Kazekage.

El ojiazul sintió como su espalda era apresada contra la pared, en un reflejo por sus palabras

-no hables así por Kami!-el pelirrojo temblaba por la excitación, no pudiendo resistir el tono de voz de su amante

-como asi? Gaa-ra-chan?-Naruto movió su cabeza hacia un lado graciosamente, para poder observar el rostro del otro- "_te tengo jejejeje XD_"

El portador de Shukaku penetro suavemente al moreno, que se sostenía fuertemente de hombros.

Gaara gimió ante los pequeños suspiros que comenzó a emitir el rubio

Naruto sonrió malignamente, no sabia el porque, pero ese día quería molestar un poco a su pareja

-esto se siente tan rico...ahhh... Gaa-ra-chan...-la voz aniñada acompañada de gemidos hicieron que el vaivén se volviera urgente y demandante

Naruto sintió que tocaba el cielo ante la profundidad de las embestidas.

Con gesto juguetón el rubio se apoyo en los hombros del pelirrojo, quedando al nivel de su oído

-ahhh...motto...motto...Gaa-ra-chan...-

El Kazekage junto aun mas sus cuerpos, sujetando la estrecha cadera para embestirle con furia y desesperación, golpeando su pelvis contra la entrada del rubio.

-ahh...Gaara...-Naruto se mordía su labio para no sonar tan escandaloso, mientras rasguñaba la piel pálida, intentando encontrar un desfogue a su pasión

El ojiverde gruñía sonoramente, mientras aspiraba el aroma de los cabellos rubios, ese aroma que lo dejaba embriagado y que lo estimulaba a la vez...

Con un ultimo embiste, ambos terminaron, cayendo pesadamente en la cama.

-per-ver-ti-do-Naruto se puso a la altura de Gaara, observando como aparecía un pequeño sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas, sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su nariz con la suya, una costumbre que había adquirido con Iruka, siendo el único que mostraba gestos cariñosos con él.

-esto ata mas que cualquier otra cosa...

Naruto dejo su juego de inmediato, al notar la voz grave

-a que te refieres Gaara?-Naruto lo miro a los ojos, con rostro serio

-mi padre siempre me dijo que yo era un monstruo-el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el rubio lo abrazo, hundiendo su cara en su hombro y cuello-y que debía obedecerle... la verdad me daba igual asi que hacia lo que él quería, eso cambió cuando te conocí...-el ojiverde comenzó a acariciar la espalda morena, mientras su mirada se ablandaba- me castigaba de diversas formas... aunque no podía herirme por Shukaku, si realizaba algunos jutsus de encadenamiento demasiados poderosos para mí en esa época... pero ahora...-el Kazekage tomo el rostro del otro, para verlo directo a los ojos-una mirada tuya me esclaviza... una caricia es una cadena que me ata a ti...y que por primera vez no quiero romper... el peor castigo era la soledad... y no se como lo haces pero...-el pelirrojo levanto una ceja-tu me mantienes prisionero, mas sin embargo... completo...

-Gaara...-Naruto en verdad no sabia que decir

-no digas nada-Gaara oculto el rostro del rubio en su pecho, abrazándolo protectoramente-solo... no permitas que me hunda de nuevo en la oscuridad...

-lo prometo

(cambio de escena)

-bienvenidos sean todos ustedes! Como saben, se celebrara la admisión de nuevos chuuunin en las filas de las diferentes aldeas de Japón... soy Tsunade, Hokage de Konoha y no me gusta dar rodeos-la rubia tomo un trago de sake, ante la cara reprobatoria y resignada de los espectadores-esto es una competencia entre aldeas, mas espero que se mantenga amistosa... si alguien esta inconforme con gusto lo atenderé y le romperé la cara ¡que comience la selección!

Varios señor feudales miraron con miedo y asombro a la rubia, observando como los ninjas la trataban muy respetuosamente.

Iruka señalo la pantalla, mientras la madre de Udon oprimía un botón.

Como si de un videojuego de tratara la cara de todos comenzaron a aparecer a la azar, haciendo rápidamente parejas.

Udon vs. Kaishi

Moegi vs. Saito

Konohamaru vs. Udon

Y la lista continuaba, dando lugar a ocho combates.

Udon miro apesadumbrado los rostros de su "pareja" y mejor amigo.

(cambio de escena)

-bien... solo tendré que esperar a que los estúpidos mocos terminen de pelear y...-el extraño que se ocultaba en las sombras sujeto una extraña daga, que tenia algunas inscripciones-el demonio de las armas será mío...

CONTINURARA...

Lo se! Se que no estuvo muy interesante y la escena de Gaara y Naruto tal ves los dejo insatisfechos gomen! pero hablando de temas mas agradables... ¿a que no es monisimo ese Shukaku? XD, ok... estoy reflejando mucho mi personalidad en los personajes ¬/¬... jejejeje no pude evitar la conducta de Naruto, jajajaja además de mostrar a mi Ga-ra-chan de pervertido me hizo mucha risa, aunque se que mi pelirrojo es perfecto ¡algún defecto tenia que tener, igualmente... me dirán que la mula al trigo pero... otro lemon con demasiada miel! Argh! Shukaku! Creo que pienso como el... aunque al mismo tiempo esa escena fue tan kawaii... en fin, si alguien lee esto, entiéndanme... son casi las dos de la mañana, tengo exceso de azúcar en la sangre y leer otros fics a la par que escribo es algo que me pone medio loquita XD, espero sus reviews please! Son tan lindas conmigo que me da mas ganas de continuar, en fin, espero verlas o leerlas pronto ¡hasta la próxima!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Revelaciones 

-ese es uno de tus alumnos verdad?-Aoshi se inclino un poco hacia el rubio, sintiendo las miradas de antipatía que le dirigían las personas a su alrededor, después de todo, solo iba vestido con una bermuda, mientras los demás portaban costosos kimonos.

-si, Udon... es un tecni-ninja

Aoshi lo miro confundido-jamás había escuchado de ellos

-son ninjas que usan la tecnología para realizar sus técnicas-comento Sasuke-me sorprende que no lo sepas... es de principiantes-el dueño del sharingan le dirigió una sonrisa prepotente, ante la mirada mortificada de Jiraiya

El alto moreno hizo el intento de levantarse para buscar bronca con el peliazulado, mas una pequeña manita lo detuvo

-mira Aoshi! Va a comenzar el combate-exclamo emocionado Naruto, agarrando el brazo de su amigo

Gaara contemplo seriamente el rostro sonrojado del demonio, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza

(cambio de escena)

-con que el alumno de Uzumaki... –

Un ninja adulto le dirigió una severa mirada, evaluando su cuerpo

-eres delgado, pálido y no posees armas mortales... en verdad, pareces un debilucho-el ninja llamado Kaishi lo miro con burla

-ahora entiendo como es que a tu edad no has aprobado para chunnin-Udon levanto una hoja, que arrojó a los pies de su oponente

Este levanto el papel con precaución, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido

En el venía toda la información resumida de su vida, aparte de datos muy personales que solo conocían personas cercanas a él

-como conseguiste esto!-exclamo nervioso el otro, mostrando la hoja con temor

-primera regla de un ninja... evitar en mayor medida el combate, utiliza tu cerebro como una extensión de tu cuerpo... – Udon dio un paso hacia él, sacando pequeños dispositivos que fue esparciendo por el suelo, como si de semillas se tratara

-regla dos... jamás juzgues a tu oponente por su apariencia... el niño mas inocente puede ser tu peor enemigo...

De los chips con formas de semillas comenzaron a salir infinidad de circuitos, que hicieron una cerca alrededor de Kaishi, emitiendo pequeños destellos azulados, provocados por el chakra

-regla tres... usa la información como una espada de doble filo... si eso no funciona pasa a la pelea... ¿qué es lo que prefieres?... ¿la espada o la pelea?...¿la sensatez o la estupidez?

El publico guardaba silencio, observando el manejo que tenia el chico de anteojos, viendo como el hombre temblaba sin siquiera haberlo tocado

Udon se acerco a la oreja del otro, hablando pausadamente

-hiciste trampa Kaishi... robaste el logro de otro... ¿crees acaso que tu mentira durara para siempre? Vamos... es penoso que hubieras recurrido a alterar papeles en la escuela elemental...-el pálido chico se retiro de un brinco, sabiendo lo que sus palabras ocasionarían

-como te atreves!-la locura brillaba en los ojos castaños, la ira y la frustración inundando sus pupilas-no sabes nada! Esos maestros nunca supieron enseñar ni evaluar correctamente..

-es raro... que mas de tres mil alumnos hayan egresado de esa escuela y tu fueras el único que se quejara.

-cállate!

-a lo mejor...-Udon sonrió con crueldad- porque no hablar claro? Eras un fracasado que gustaba pelear con los mas débiles... ¿recuerdas a Michael? ¿quizás a Rick...?

-como sabes de ellos! Quien te hablo de ellos!-la mirara del ninja paso a puro espanto

-es que no lo has descubierto?-Udon lo miro sorprendido-yo puedo leer tu mente...

-eso es imposible! Ningún ninja podría hacerlo!

-ah si? entonces te lo comprobare... en estos momentos piensas en tu madre... en lo defraudado que ha sentirse tu padre desde la tumba...

-he dicho que te calles!

-y tu hermana... ¿qué le dirás cuando llegues? ¿qué has hecho trampa desde un principio? Ya me imagino como se desilusionara... su hermano el héroe...

-no metas a mi hermana en esto... ella no puede enterarse...-el ninja se arrodillo en la arena, enterrando sus dedos en ella, con ojos desorbitados- ¿se lo dirás?... júrame que no se lo dirás...-

-esta bien, lo prometo

Kaishi sonrió, cayendo pesadamente al suelo

(cambio de escena)

-¿pero que sucede! Eso es todo?-grito un embajador, siendo uno de los pocos presentes que no entendía lo que ocurría

-ese chiquillo... es bueno-Aoshi agarraba su silla impresionado, observando todos los circuitos conectados a la cabeza de Kaishi-como hizo que todos esos gusanos se adhirieran a su cabeza sin que este se diera cuenta?

-estress mental-murmuro Gaara, memorizando que ese muchacho seria un gran rival algún día-es la técnica de su clan, no Uzumaki?

-sip-Naruto sonaba orgulloso-es un experto en las emociones humanas... y un gran estratega, sin embargo nunca lo había visto usar una técnica de tan bajo nivel...-el rubio agarro su mentón, meditando un poco-.supongo que no había necesidad de excederse

-ese chico me interesa Uzumaki-Ibiki se posiciono detrás de Naruto, mostrando una sonrisa calculadora-podría ser de gran ayuda en mi escuadrón

-se lo diré Ibiki... no obstante, creo que prefiere los espacios abiertos a un cuarto oscuro con calabazos y equipo de tortura

-tan directo como siempre -Ibiki sonrió, le gustaba y alarmaba eso del rubio, podía confundirle y sorprenderlo con facilidad

-no es que sea directo Ibiki-Sasuke señalo al morenito- es un bocazas que dice lo que piensa sin razonarlo

-y a ti quien te pregunto Sasuke-baka!-

El peliazulado sonrió con descaro, tenia la habilidad (años de practica claro) de sacar al rubio rápidamente de sus casillas... y era conocido que el ojiazul no se paraba a pensar en las consecuencias

-Naru-chan... no necesitas acercarte de esta manera tan agresiva..-de manera atrevida el Uchiha tomo el trasero del rubio, acercándolo mas hacia él-basta con pedirlo... sabes que estoy a tu disposición...

Las personas a su alrededor se quedaron calladas ante la escena, si bien por diferentes motivos.

Algunos no sabían si molestarse o asquearse, unas muchachas suspiraron soñadoramente ante la escena (ya saben, fanáticas del yaoi XD), otros, como Jiraiya, no se explicaban que dos hombres estuvieran juntos habiendo tantas chicas hermosas cerca... y ciertos espectadores (cuéntese dos) observaban la escena con ojos asesinos

-jajajajaja Sasuke! Amigo! Jajajajajaja-Naruto reía nerviosamente, observando de reojo el aula rojiza de su pareja, no pudo evitar que gotitas de nerviosismo surcaran su rostro-pero que bromas haces!

-quien dice que estoy bromeando dobe?- Sasuke asomo su rostro sobre el hombro del rubio, sonriendo malignamente-estas cómodo?...-con sensualidad poso sus manos en la espalda morena, acariciándolo lentamente

-errrrr...-Naruto paso de una risa nerviosa a una mirada acalorada, moviendo sus brazos de manera desesperada al estar de pronto tan sonrojado-

Por la fuerza de sus movimientos, su puño colisiono con la cabeza de Shikamaru

-Naruto... mi nariz...-el ninja menos problemático de Konoha tomo el pañuelo de su esposa, intentando parar la hemorragia

-Shikamaru ¡lo siento!-Naruto abrió los brazos espantado, queriendo expresar su arrepentimiento

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un miembro de la guarda de Gaara tirado en el suelo, con un pequeño chichón en la cabeza .

-gomen! Este... como sea que te llames...porque a mi?-Naruto agarro sus cabellos para revolverlos frenético, mientras se acuclillaba en el suelo presa del nerviosismo-_y justo este día... pero... ¡ya se! Si los curo a todos dirán que además de ser un poderoso jounnin también soy un medic-ninja muy bien cualificado... _

Con entusiasmo, el rubio se paró con rapidez, colisionando su cabeza con la barbilla de otra persona

-a que estúpido se le ocurre... ahhhhh... Tsunade-chan... O.o... ups...

-NARUTOOOOOOOOO!

Un minuto después… 

-gomen...-con gesto deprimente el rubio se encontraba sentado de nueva cuenta, con un enorme golpe en la cabeza

(cambio de escena)

-ahora continuaremos con el siguiente combate... pasen a la arena Saito y Moegi por favor...-Iruka señalo a ambos participantes, mostrando una sonrisa amable

La chica de coletas suspiro un poco nerviosa, conocía a ese tipo, era uno de los compañeros de Duna...

-tu puedes hacerlo Moegi!

-demuestra de lo que estas hecha!

-esa es mi hija!

Y las porras continuaban, haciendo que la ninja se sonrojara con rapidez

(cambio de escena)

-no puedo creerlo... en fin... ¡tu puedes hacerlo Moegi!-se sumo Naruto a los gritos de animo, recibiendo en respuesta mas exclamaciones de parte de los hombres que había en las gradas

-esa chica también es alumna tuya?-pregunto dudoso Aoshi, no sabiendo si la animaba por el hecho de ser su sensei o solo armar alboroto

-si, Moegi, única chica de su clan durante varias generaciones... todos los hombres que ves ahí-el rubio señalo un grupo muy numeroso-pertenecen a él... las esposas son las únicas mujeres, pero ninguna tiene su sangre

-a que clan pertenece?-Aoshi hervía en curiosidad, estar tantos años separado del mundo le suponía una gran desventaja

-al Jutsu Origami...-murmuro con solemnidad el ojiazul

-me quieres decir-Gaara desvió su mirada hacia él, con gesto serio-que todos esos ninjas pueden manejar esa técnica?

-buenoooooo-Naruto miro pensativamente hacia el cielo-pueden manejarlo... pero no a la perfección, incluso Sasuke tendría problemas-murmuro distraído el portador del Kyuubi, refiriéndose a su sharingan-aunque...-Naruto se callo, atrayendo la atención de los demás-esa chica me recuerda mucho a mi mismo

-te comparas con una chica dobe?...-Sasuke le sonrió burlón, cabrear al rubio era su mayor pasatiempo (ahhhh! mi Sasu-chan tiene el mismo síntoma de Shukaku!... y de la escritora ¬¬)

-no es eso baka!-exclamo molesto el moreno-Moegi es muy poderosa... sin embargo hay ciertos factores que la hacen dudar de si misma, pero tiene una determinación admirable...

-_pobre Konohamaru... le tocara una chica de los mil demonios...- _pensó con lástima Sasuke

Aoshi parpadeo, inconforme con la descripción –y que hace esa técnica?

-en un momento lo veras-Tsunade intervino, señalando la pose de defensa que adoptaban los combatientes

(cambio de escena)

-la muñequita va a pelear?-Saito miro desafiante a la castaña, haciendo una mueca de desagrado-ey tu!-el joven señalo a Moegi, de manera impertinente-no podrían cambiar a mi oponente? Quiero una prueba de verdad... no pienso golpear a alguien que después salga llorado, así que yo... ah! Que demonios!

Saito fue levantado del piso a muchos metros de altura ¿el culpable? Un enorme oso panda

-piensas derrotarme con eso?-Saito salto detrás del animal, analizando que estaba formado de chakra-que técnica es esta?... el ataque del peluche asesino?

Moegi tenia la mirada baja, respirando agitadamente ante cada palabra del otro

(cambio de escena)

-ahhhhh!-Konohamaru grito cómicamente, como si su garganta perteneciera a una niña, escondiéndose detrás de Naruto-Naruto-nissan... Moegi esta realmente furiosa..

-mmm...-Udon asintió hacia su maestro, con cara grave, recordando como Konohamaru había estado inconsciente durante dos semanas ante el ultimo desplante de su amiga-entonces... su móvil es el enojo...

Naruto se levanto de su asiento preocupado, observando a su alumna... advirtiendo como perdía el control

(cambio de escena)

-anda... ¿por qué no atacas? Jajajaja! Te he investigado... no se ni para que me tome la molestia... tu familia pese a que tiene una técnica poderosa, contiene integrantes débiles, un grupo de hombres fracasados...-la castaña apretó los puños, odiaba que insultaran a su familia-y tu eres la peor, la verdad... no se como llegaste hasta aquí... de seguro obtuviste tu gloria con el mérito de tus compañeros, el fenómeno de la computadora y el descendiente del estúpido tercero...-varios abucheos de las gradas se dejaron escuchar por el irrespetuoso comentario-no me cabe duda que ese niñato acabara igual que su abuelo-Saito se alzo de hombros, en una mueca irónica

El tierno panda empezó a deformarse, como si de una mala película se tratara, su gran cuerpo comenzó a comprimirse, y de las peludas patitas comenzaron a emerger enormes garras.

Un lobo se formo en medio de la arena, de varios metros de altura, dejando a la vista una mirada de furia

-Moegi...-el padre de esta miro al lobo, solo registrado en algunos pergaminos de su clan-acaso tu..._posees este gran poder?_

-no hables así... de mi familia o de Kono-chan!-la chica levanto su mirada.

Saito retrocedió al encontrarse con una mirada transparente, producida por la gran cantidad de chakra, la chica se encontraba en un estado superior a la inconciencia pero menor a la conciencia

-pagaras!-la ninja se abalanzo sobre el otro muchacho, golpeando desde atrás del lobo

Saito se sorprendió al comprobar como el cuerpo del lobo reaccionaba ante los movimientos de la castaña, hiriéndolo gravemente

-esto no es posible!... el chakra no es sólido, debe haber algo que se mueve rápidamente en el aire...

-ríndete Saito! No hay ningún truco!-grito Duna, preocupado por la chica, en lo poco que la había conocido sabia que era una mujer dulce, una muerte a sus espaldas la marcaría para siempre, su compañero en cambio... era una vergüenza para su villa

-por kami! Esta bien! Me rindo!-grito el asustado chico al percibir otro golpe que la pierna, dejando expuesto su hueso-arghhhhhh!

-detente Moegi!-grito ahora Naruto, asustado porque la chica pudiera perder gran cantidad de chakra y salir gravemente lastimada

Mas la chica cerró los ojos, inconscientemente solo quería escuchar una voz...

-detente Moegi...

La chica escuchaba los gritos de sus familiares y amigos... pero esa suave petición... hizo que su poder se desvaneciera y volviera a ser ella misma

-Kono-chan...-Moegi volteo hacia Saito, viendo el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas-déjame ayudarte...

-eres un monstruo! Deberían sacrificarte!-el ninja escupió a los pies de la chica, temblando un poco

No pudo objetar mas, sintiendo como unos poderosos brazos lo levantaban

-cállate de una vez!-Konohamaru golpeo al chico, mandándolo directamente hasta el otro extremo del lugar-vamonos Moegi...-el nieto del tercero se volteo, dándole la espalda a su compañera para que subiera en ella

-Kono-chan...-Moegi sonrió sonrojada-hai!

-em...-Iruka permanecía estático -la ganadora es Moegi!

(cambio de escena)

-Moegi ha estado fantástica verdad Naruto-nissan?

Tsunade iba a protestar ante la emoción del castaño, siendo interrumpida por el rubio

-estuvo mal que utilizaras un poder que no sabes controlar...-Naruto los miraba seriamente, algo que nunca había sucedido con sus alumnos-estabas rodeada de personas Moegi, alguien pudo salir herido-el pelirrojo miraba de reojo a su pareja, sonriendo internamente _el burro hablando de orejas_... el portador del Kyuubi al percatarse de que los ojos castaños amenazaban con estallar suavizo su rostro-pero tengo que concordar con Kono-channnnn-el ojiazul se burlo del otro, intentando quitar hierro al asunto-estuviste fantástica...

-la pose de profesor serio y guay no te queda usurantokachi-exclamo Konohamaru, contraatacando hacia su sensei

-Baka! El que seas mi alumno no impedirá que te de un escarmiento! No me detengan! Ahhhhhhhh-el rubio grito al ver la cara burlesca del castaño, que le sacaba la lengua-ven acá Konohamaruuuuuu!

-lo siento usurantokachiiiiiii, pero me toca pelear –El genin salto, para encontrarse con Duna

(cambio de escena)

Duna observo hacia Udon, intentando encontrar algún signo de apoyo, cual fue su decepción al solo encontrar una fría mirada

-_bueno... esta claro que como chunnin tiene que dejar sus sentimientos aparte... y es mas que lógico que apoye a su compañero de equipo... por kami! Me comporto como un crío!_

Konohamaru observaba atentamente al ojivioleta, intentando encontrar un punto clave en su anatomía

-comencemos!-gritaron los dos a la vez

Durante aproximadamente media hora estuvieron combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, incluyendo de vez en cuando armas y jutsus, hasta el momento era el mejor combate, no era tan llamativo como los anteriores, pero se podía apreciar la habilidad y el manejo del chakra a la perfección

Duna paro agotado, observando la cara sonrojado de su rival, en un claro gesto de cansancio.

-neh! Konohamaru... te tengo una propuesta

El aludido quito la guardia, queriendo escuchar lo que el otro tenia que decir

-tenemos un nivel casi idéntico en nuestras técnicas... ¿quieres jugar el todo por el todo?-el chico de la arena lo miraba fijamente, retándolo

-que propones?-Konohamaru se cruzo de brazos, sonriendo un poco, ese chico tenia una personalidad parecida a la suya a la hora de la pelea

-estuve investigando... y descubrí algo muy interesante... sé que puedes usar la invocación...

-je! No es tan secreto, es un jutsu que herede de mi abuelo-el castaño bajo por un segundo su cabeza, gesto que hacia inconscientemente como respeto al antiguo Hokage

.yo también se hacer una invocación...-esa afirmación atrajo la atención de cuantos los rodeaban-que te parece una pelea de invocaciones... algo clásico

-me parece bien...-Konohamaru sonrió emocionado

(cambio de escena)

-como se les ocurre hacer algo asi!-Tsunade estaba fuera de sus casillas

-no seas aguafiestas Tsunade-chan...-Naruto volteo hacia la rubia- deja que se diviertan...

La mujer gruñó enfurruñada, preguntándose si seria prudente la elección que había tomado con respecto al portador del Kyuubi

(cambio de escena)

-yobidasu hebi jutsu! (llamado de la serpiente!)

(cambio de escena)

-es la misma técnica de Orochimaru?-pregunto confundida Ino, observando al pelirrojo

-no, la serpiente de su invocación es una diosa del desierto-explico Gaara quedamente, como si encontrara innecesaria esa explicación

-que tipo de invocación hace Konohamaru Naruto?-volvió a preguntar Ino

Naruto solo sonrió ante la pregunta, recordando al animal de invocación de su aprendiz

(cambio de escena)

Una hermosa cobra real se erguía ante el castaño, observándolo con delicia

-esssto essss una buena presssa chico-murmuro la serpiente, dirigiéndose a Duna-su chakra sssse sssiente delicioso

-discúlpame diosa del desierto-el ojivioleta hizo una reverencia-pero no puedes... perdón...te pido que no te comas a este chico, solo quiero tus habilidades para ganarle

La serpiente observo al moreno con ojos penetrante, asintiendo poco después

-acepto...-

-ahora es mi turno!-Konohamaru apretó su mano en el suelo para invocar a su animal protector

Una enorme nube de humo escondió al nieto del tercero.

Cuando esta se despejo, solo estaba Konohamaru

Duna reviso el suelo y el cielo, no encontrado rastro alguno

-y bien? Donde esta?

-no lo ves?-Konohamaru señalo su espalda

Duna presto mas atención, pudiendo apreciar una pequeña cola café saliendo de la espalda de su oponente

-piensas vencerme con eso?-el moreno observaba incrédulo al pequeño mono en el hombro del otro, que sonreía orgulloso

-pelea!-el castaño se le abalanzó, con movimientos muy acertados

La serpiente oculto a su invocador de los ataques, recibiendo todo el daño

-chiquillo me la pagarasssss-la hermosa cobra blanca se alzo en todo su esplendor, intentando hipnotizar (iba a escribir tranzear...(de trance ¬¬) dios que bakes XD) a su oponente

Konohamaru salto hacia arriba, siendo impulsado por el mono de su invocación

-bien hecho Naruto!

(cambio de escena)

-como llamo al mono?...-una mirada siniestra adornaba la cara del rubio, sus ojos ocultos por su cabello

-errr...-pronuncio Aoshi, no sabiendo las reacciones del morenito

-creo que le queda el nombre-murmuro Sasuke complacido-al parecer siguió mi consejo...

-teme Sasuke-baka!-Naruto tomo el cuello del Uchiha, zarandeándolo con ira-tu! Mala influencia! Como se les ocurre ponerle a un mono mi nombre!

-baka-Shikamaru observaba las acciones del ojiazul-si no quieres que le pongan tu nombre a un mono, no te comportes como uno

silencio... y Naruto tenia dos grandes lagrimones en sus ojitos azules

-Shikamaru cruel...

(cambio de escena)

El castaño volvió al lado de su animal protector, juntando las manos con este y haciendo una extraña danza

Konohamaru a los pocos minutos paró, dando paso a una serie de sellos, a simple vista complicados

-Dobutsu henka jutsu! (técnica de transformación animal)

-que hiciste?-el ojivioleta estaba impresionado.

El nieto del tercero había cambiado, su aspecto era algo gracioso, tenia una pequeña cola, pelo por todo el cuerpo, sus pies y manos se habían transformado, su vestimenta se habia transfigurado en una armadura tosca teniendo como compañera una espada flexible de bambú.

-te fusionaste... te fusionaste con tu invocación?-Duna lo miraba temeroso, no creyendo lo que veía-pero.. eso es peligroso...¡ese mono puede quedarse con tu alma si lo desea!

-el es mi amigo, asi que confío en él-debatió seriamente el niño-mono, orientando su espada a una posición de ataque

El ninja de la arena comprendió que el duelo de invocaciones había sido una mala idea, su serpiente, aunque poderosa, jamás aceptaría una unión con él... peor... no tenían una unión tan estrecha como la de sus oponentes

Duna no tuvo otro remedio

-me rindo...-

Obtuvo muchos abucheos de los fanáticos, sin embargo, una mirada de asentimiento de su Kazekage basto para entender que había tomado la decisión correcta

-el ganador es Konohamaru-exclamo Iruka, intentando no sonar satisfecho, después de todo tenia que ser imparcial.

(cambio de escena)

-tus alumnos no dejan de sorprenderme Naruto... eres un buen sensei-murmuro Aoshi, pensando seriamente si ese hermoso rubio no sería...

-ese baka no es un buen sensei-explico Shikamaru viendo hacia las nubes, sonriendo un poco burlón-lo que pasa es que tiene buenos alumnos...

-ja! Ya llevo tu nariz Shikamaru...-murmuro cabreado el rubio ¿_por qué todos dudarán de mi capacidad de enseñanza? _ToT

Los combates continuaron, sin nada digno de mención (no hay relleno XD).

Se otorgaron los pergaminos que acreditaban a un ninja como Chunnin, incluso Duna recibió el suyo por decisión unánime de los Kages, por su excelente actuación

-aldeanos de Konoha!-Tsunade llevaba puesto el sombreo de Hokage (la rubia jamás aceptaría tapar su figura con holgadas capas... mas no se libraba del sombrero)-es un placer para mi informales... que he decido quien será mi sucesor como Hokage!

Varios murmullos se alzaron en los espectadores, curiosos por saber la identidad del que llevaría el legado de gobernante de Konoha

-Uzumaki Naruto!

Un silencio cubrió a la villa

-bien hecho Naruto-kun!-la tierna voz de Hinata se dejo oír, siendo secundada por todos los amigos, compañeros y conocidos del rubio

-50 de descuento en Ichikaru! Hay que celebrarlo!-grito el viejo que dirigía el local de ramen, feliz de que su cliente mas antiguo tuviera lo que merecía

Mas pronto hubo caras inconformes

-no queremos que ese chiquillo nos dirija!

-ese muchacho siempre ha sido un revoltoso ¡no se lo merece!

-ese estúpido zorro solo nos atacara si le damos la oportunidad...

Otro silencio secundo a ese comentario, siendo apoyado por algunos

Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba, la información estaba dicha

Aoshi abrió enormemente los ojos, soltando un potente aullido, como si se tratara de un animal herido

-tu... posees al Kyuubi?

Continuara...

Ahhhh! Lo se! Estuvo mega aburrido! Pero...(amazona junta sus deditos) escribo lo que se me va ocurriendo... y ya viene lo bueno! Gomen si los fastidie, pero esta parte es crucial en la historia, espero que les haya gustado ¡envíenme reviews onegai! XD, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo... en fin, va dedicado a todas ustedes, ¡hasta la próxima! .

Gomen por las faltas de ortografía.. U.U


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: ¿En que demonios piensas Naruto! XD 

Alrededor de Aoshi se hizo un silencio aplastante

-tu... me has mentido todo este tiempo?-los ojos negros de Aoshi miraban acusadoramente hacia el rubio- todo fue una trampa? –el moreno se levanto, viendo hacia todos como esperando un posible ataque

- jamás me preguntaste por el Kyuubi-contesto Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros-así que no te engañe ni te mentí...

-pero sabias lo que buscaba!-Aoshi lo miraba con rencor-tu... hiciste que pensara que eras mi amigo...

-soy tu amigo!-rebatió Naruto indignado

-soy un demonio, portador del Kyuubi! No tengo amigos!-Aoshi levanto su espada, amenazando al ojiazul (típico... el prota se contradice XD)

Al instante, Gaara y Sasuke se encontraban frente a Naruto, protegiéndolo con sus propios cuerpos.

-no me digas portador del Kyuubi...-el rubio se rasco la barbilla con ojos fastidiados- se oye como si fuera alguna especie de cacerola o algo...-el rubio hizo una mueca molesta-ya suficiente tuve con que un mono se llamara igual que yo...

-dices tonterías-el alto moreno estaba serio, furia y rencor le recorrían el cuerpo-me mentiste todo este tiempo! Y yo te creí!

-todos esos momentos no fueron mentiras... fueron reales-murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que el otro dudara-quería que te dieras cuenta... que en la vida no todo es pelear... porque tu...

PUM!

Se escucho una fuerte explosión en el coliseo, atrayendo la atención de los presentes

Ocho sombras se encontraban en la arena, portando capas negras que ocultaba a medias su identidad

-Akatsuki!-exclamo Sasuke, viendo fijamente una de las figuras centrales, que llevaba al igual que él, el sello de la familia Uchiha.

Los espectadores comenzaron a correr despavoridos, recordando la vez en que Orochimaru había irrumpido de esa manera, trayendo una destrucción casi total

Lo que nadie esperaba era que los ninjas se desvanecieran precipitadamente

-era una ilusión!-Sasuke cerró y abrió los ojos rápidamente, activando su sharingan, observando los alrededores en busca de los verdaderos atacantes.

-están detrás de Aoshi!-grito Sasuke, escuchando los pasos suaves y enérgicos del atacante

(cambio de escena)

-esta bien... Kynia, tu harás las ilusiones y luego nos alcanzaras en la parte trasera del tejado, necesito tu chakra para hacer un ataque mas efectivo-ordeno Itachi en tono monótono, no dando lugar a replicas

Los siete miembros del Akatsuki brincaron al oír la explosión, sincronizando desde ese momento todos sus movimientos

El pelinegro observo con su mirada rojiza a su objetivo, el alto moreno que se mantenía de espaldas a él

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia el demonio puro, sintiendo que sus compañeros le pegaban varios sellos en la espalda, como si fueran pequeñas fuentes de energía

Escucho el gritó de su otötö, maldiciendo al comprender que debía hacer su movimiento ahora o nunca.

De los pliegues de su capa sacó un kunai, cortesía de Orochimaru, esa arma tenia la sangre de mil demonios, capaz de sacar la parte mas poderosa y oscura del interior de un ser... y cuando el demonio quedara agotado... sería suyo...

(cambio de escena)

Aoshi giro velozmente, percibiendo un objeto con alto nivel de energías negativas.

Cerro los ojos esperando lo inminente, interponiendo solo su espada ante el ataque tan repentino y poderoso... ningún dolor se hizo presente

Abrió los ojos y lo que observo lo dejo asombrado y horrorizado

Ante él se encontraba Naruto con una profunda herida en el hombro, que iba dirigida hacia su propio corazón, siendo la diferencia de alturas la ventaja del rubio

-maldito kitsune!-Itachi golpeo al rubio, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que le resultaba-mira que soy afortunado... no conseguí al demonio de las armas... pero a cambio me llevare al legendario Kyuubi

-nunca me tendrás!-el ojiazul busco con la mirada a su pelirrojo

Gaara se quedó paralizado, esos ojos... reflejaban tristeza y desesperación...

-_gomen... Gaara_...-Naruto desvió de nueva cuenta su vista hacia Itachi, contemplándolo retadoramente

-resu sokudo jutsu! (técnica de carrera de velocidad)-el ojiazul formo algunos sellos, escapando rápidamente hacia el bosque

-kuso!-Kisame había entrado en acción, vislumbrando como el rubio huía lejos de ellos-con el poder que tiene esa arma... no tardara mas de 10 minutos en desplomarse y dejar salir a su demonio...Itachi...somos poderosos, pero no podremos enfrentarnos a toda una villa...

-tienes razón, persigamos al portador del Kyuubi-ambos ninjas desaparecieron en una nube de humo

(cambio de escena)

-todo es por tu culpa!-grito Tsunade consternada mirando hacia Aoshi-el me pidió que no te hiciera daño... que eras buena persona...-la rubia comenzó a sollozar- Naruto es todo lo que tengo...

-calma mujer-silencio Jiraiya, levantándola rudamente del suelo- crees que dejaran las cosas así?

La Hokage observo los rostros de Gaara, Sasuke y Aoshi... los tres demostraban una determinación increíble

-no dejaremos que nada le suceda a Naruto, alcáncennos lo mas rápido posible-murmuro Sasuke

-resu sukodo jutsu!-exclamo el Kazekage tomando la misma dirección del tigreño, siendo imitado por los demás

(cambio de escena)

El portador del Kyuubi llego a una parte profunda del bosque, en un claro desprotegido de árboles pero perfecto para los jutsus que pensaba realizar.

Con lentitud, gracias al dolor de la herida, comenzó a hacer un circulo en el suelo, mordiendo su dedo para escribir con sangre algunos kanjis antiguos

-seiketsu jutsu! (técnica de purificación)-una barrera azulada se levanto a su alrededor

Naruto se agarro con mas fuerza la herida, sintiendo la limpieza que el sello transmitía a su cuerpo...

-_demo... duele como los mil demonios...bien... hora de echarle sal a la herida_...

Con rostro concentrado, el jounnin tomo su brazo derecho, que estaba sano, poniéndole delante de su rostro, formando un sello de meditación

-fuin gokei jutsu! (técnica de sellado total) ahhhhhhh! Kuso!-el ojiazul callo de rodillas, presa del dolor

Unos hilillos azules de chakra salieron de su cuerpo como pequeños gusanos, agalopándose alrededor de su estómago, donde se encontraba encerrado el zorro demonio.

-al fin te encontramos... Uzumaki Naruto...

El rubio levanto su mirada, hallando el rostro prepotente del mayor de los Uchihas

(cambio de escena)

-ahhhhh!

Gaara reconoció al instante la voz de su pareja, acelerando inconscientemente el ritmo de su carrera, desesperado por ver los ojos del ojiazul

-_creo que entiendes en que situación nos encontramos verdad Shukaku?-_

-_si... y no entiendo porque rayos corremos hacia donde esta el Kyuubi! Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es! Aun encerrado en tu cuerpo puedo percibir el peligro..._

-_yo no siento nada_-puntualizo Gaara, apreciando un ambiente tenso, pero relativamente normal

-_porque solo puedo sentirlo yo... llámalo sexto sentido de demonio_-shukaku rió por su propio comentario-_si no me crees... observa al demonio que esta a tu lado.. al que conoces como Aoshi_

El Kazekage siguió su concejo, observando el rostro perlado de sudor, con una perceptible rigidez en el cuerpo

-Aoshi... a que nos afrentamos exactamente...-Gaara entendió que Sasuke había llegado a la misma conclusión

-El Kyuubi es un demonio puro al igual que yo... puede ser destructivo y lo mas cruel que te puedas imaginar, no obstante... tiene completo control de sus actos, es decir, si es cruel es porque él así lo quiere... así que...solo imagina...cuando pierda completamente el control de su mente...-Aoshi suspiro preocupado-lo que mas me inquieta es que el cuerpo de Naruto-chan no pueda resistir el poder del zorro...

Gaara entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta del moreno, era alarmante pero apegada a la realidad, había que adelantarse a los hechos para tener una oportunidad

-_hagamos un trato Shukaku..._

-_que quieres mocoso suicida?_

-_necesito tus poderes..._

_-ya sabes la solución, geteate_ _(duérmete)_ _para poder brindártelo_

-_necesito estar conciente... necesito que me brindes tu poder estando yo conciente_-Gaara espero una respuesta pacientemente, sabia que su demonio era muy caprichoso y lo mejor era aguardar

-_y que recibo a cambio?..._

-_salidas ocasionales_-escucho un murmullo interesado del mapache, por lo que prosiguió-_eso si, con la condición de no matar a nadie y solo estar algunos minutos fuera..._

-_es poco lo que ganó_-protesto Shukaku

-_eso o nada_-terció el Kazekage-_además, quieras o no voy a ir a salvar a Naruto... puedes dejarme a mi suerte y morir conmigo o ayudarme y tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir..._

-_mmmm... ne Gaara... parecieras mi amigo_

-_no soy tu amigo, te odio como no tienes una idea_-le dijo el pelirrojo con calma, diciendo la verdad-

-_esta bien, acepto ¡prepárate!_

(cambio de escena)

Sasuke y Aoshi pararon la carrera al sentir el repentino incremento de chakra en el pelirrojo, observando un aura roja agitada en torno a él

Las uñas de Gaara comenzaron a alargarse, sus cabellos crecieron hasta dejarle una considerada melena y sus ojos verdes adquirieron una tonalidad parecida al oro líquido.

-listos para pelear?-la pregunta del Kazekage sorprendió a sus dos espectadores, el tono de voz se había vuelto áspero y profundo

(cambio de escena)

-Itachi... este chakra es demasiado grande...-Kisame quito su espada de la barrera-maldición... ha crecido el doble, esta apunto de reventar...-el ninja con cara de tiburón enfundo su arma, con el ceño molesto.

-me sorprendes Naruto-kun...-Itachi se hincó en una pierna, quedando de frente al ojiazul-siempre me has llamado la atención...-el Uchiha invoco al sharingan, intentando usar su técnica en el rubio.

Sin embargo, Itachi salió proyectado hacia atrás, sintiendo su cabeza a punto de estallar

-eres fantástico!-Itachi lo miraba con una mezcla de adoración y deseo asesino-tú eres la persona que he estado esperando...-en peliazul se acerco un poco mas, mirando el hermoso rostro moreno

-a que te refieres?-Naruto pensó en seguirle la corriente, eso era mejor que estar recibiendo ataques que solo conseguirían disminuir su resistencia

-sabes cual es el motivo de mi existencia?- Itachi lo miraba atentamente, analizando sus reacciones

-no somos los mejores amigos baka!-rezongó Naruto, gritándole al Uchiha-como demonios quieres que sepa algo sobre ti?

-mph!-Itachi cerro los ojos, sonriendo divertido-ahora recuerdo lo poco serio que eres... eso es interesante...

-ne! De seguro eres otro ninja que piensa en cosas hentais verdad!-Naruto sintió alivio al notar como su dolor disminuía al discutir con tanta avidez- ja! No te hagas ilusiones!

El Uchiha pasó los últimos comentarios por alto, enfocando seriamente el rostro del moreno

-desde que me nombraron sucesor del clan, fui obligaron a convertirme en el mas fuerte de los ninjas... no había nada mas importante-le contaba Itachi, carente de emoción-ni mis sentimientos o felicidad eran mas importantes ¿me amaban? Tal vez, pero yo los odiaba...

-porque me cuentas esto?-murmuro el rubio, un tanto confundido

-para que entiendas la necesidad que tengo de ti-exclamo jubiloso el pelinegro, riendo cínicamente-tuve mucha envidia de mi otötö, ese usarantokachi solo tenia la meta de rebasar mis poderes...espera...-el hombre sonrió cruelmente-actualmente esa aún es su meta no? Vengar al clan Uchiha?

-no te burles de Sasuke!-grito Naruto furioso- no sabes todo lo que le hiciste pasar... era solo un niño cuando sucedió bastardo!

-diste en el blanco Itachi-Kisame apoyo su espada en el suelo, sirviéndole de soporte-he escuchado... algunos rumores... que te involucran con Sasuke, Naruto-sama

-Sasuke-chan es un estúpido... pero tiene mi sangre, es obvio que tuviera buenos gustos-Itachi hizo una pausa, viendo los ojos rabiosos del tigreño- sabes lo que dijo mi padre? "eres un Uchiha Itachi... hazte fuerte... se mas poderoso que cualquiera de esta villa... haz lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo... como sucesor del clan esa es tu única meta en la vida" y eso fue lo que hice, ¿no es obvio?... tenia que ser el mas poderoso ninja de Konoha... pues bien, mi clan era el mejor del lugar, si no había clan... no habría competencia

-estas enfermo...-Naruto lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos-entonces porque dejaste vivo a Sasuke? El también era de tu clan

-quien sabe? Cariño fraternal?-el tono de Itachi era sarcástico- lo único que buscaba de Sasuke era a un oponente digno, algo que nisiquiera ha sabido desempeñar correctamente... en cambio tú-la mirada de adoración asesina volvió a sus ojos negros-eres perfecto... tu eres mi nueva razón de vivir...

-me siento halagado, pero no me van tipos siniestros como tú-

-en serio?...-Itachi comenzó a llenar sus manos con chakra, acercándolas a la barrera azulada que rodeaba al rubio

El contacto de las manos del Uchiha con la barrera hicieron un fuerte chasquido, iluminando el lugar con fuertes rayos de energía

-maldita sea... eres fuerte Naruto-kun... y eso que aun no utilizas al Kyuubi-Itachi retiro sus manos, respirando agitadamente

-je! Te dije que era imposible que arghhh!-Naruto apoyo su brazo herido en el suelo, intentando sostenerlo con el derecho-que me hiciste?

-algo de polvo divino, no sabes la cantidad de artefactos que Orochimaru guardaba en su guarida... fue algo estúpido de tu parte no revisar.

-ahhhh!-el ojiazul callo por completo al suelo, colocándose en posición fetal

-duele no es cierto?-Itachi levanto su capa, enseñando una pequeña quemadura-ese polvo es tan poderoso que su energía traspasó mis vestimentas... no me imagino que dolor ocasionara en tu situación... Naruto-kun...

El rostro de Naruto comenzó a cambiar, dando lugar a un cara mas afilada y pronunciados colmillos.

Su ropa se desgarró por la energía roja que lo envolvía, proporcionándole una apariencia de hombre-bestia, un híbrido.

Nueve colas comenzaron a nacer de la parte baja de la espalda, dándole un aspecto mas terrorífico y sublime

Los ojos azules y claros de Naruto cambiaron a unos color sangre, que miraban todo el lugar con frenesí.

-al fin ha salido el Kyuubi-Kisame observaba estático- el cuerpo de Naruto no aguantara mucho tiempo... su mente ya ha de estar consumida...

-consumida ni que cuernos!-la voz del rubio sonaba muy diferente-no me vencerán tan fácilmente!

Itachi lleno nuevamente sus manos de chakra, corriendo como momentos antes hacia la barrera.

Su plan no dio resultado, ya que se vio forzado a esquivar una bola de arena que venia directo hacia él

(cambio de escena)

-tú eres mi nueva razón de vivir... Naruto-kun...

Sasuke había dejado de apretar los puños desde hacia varios minutos, escuchando estoicamente el discurso de su hermano mayor.

-vamos!-Aoshi saco su espada, hiendo hacia el hombre con cara de tiburón

Gaara levanto el brazo, donde la tierra comenzó a formarse rápidamente, haciendo una flecha de arena

Ese ataque evito el acercamiento de Itachi contra Naruto

-el grupo de apoyo ha llegado!-Kisame detenía el ataque del moreno con su espada, sudando un poco ante el esfuerzo

-yo me haré cargo del pelirrojo, tu ocúpate del demonio

Itachi se posiciono delante de Gaara.

-tu pelearas contra mí!

Sasuke salió lentamente de los arbustos, con cuerpo tembloroso y su sharingan activado

-y te venceré!-el menor de los Uchiha señalo a su hermano, con mirada determinada

-hasta en estos momentos tiene que hacerse el guay? ¬¬-Naruto se rasco la cabeza con una patita

-otötö...usurantokachi, no me hagas perder el tiempo... tantas palizas que te he dado y no te das cuenta?-Itachi lo miro de reojo-soy superior a ti...

-no digas estupideces!-Sasuke se abalanzo sobre el mayor, comenzando a pelear-y tu que esperas?-el peliazulado observo a Gaara-ayuda a Naruto!

El Kazekage asintió, volviendo a la realidad

-Naruto...-el aludido observo al ser frente a él, encontrándolo extrañamente familiar

-Gaara?... eres tú? Wow! Pareces cantante de rock! XD ese melena te queda algo rara pero aun así...

-como estas?-la voz del pelirrojo sonaba angustiada

Naruto lo miro seriamente 

-mejor de lo que imagine...-el rubio observo a su pareja-mal... y empeorara

Sabakuno cerro los ojos, no queriendo aceptar lo inevitable

-_míralo por el lado amable chiquillo... jamás veras al mocoso tan sexy y provocador...-_Shukaku rió escandalosamente en su mente_-no me importaría joder en estos momentos..._

-Gaara...-Naruto atrajo la completa atención del otro-tienes que hacerme un favor... y se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero...

-que es lo que quieres?-

-mátame

El tiempo se detuvo para Sabakuno Gaara

(cambio de escena)

-Jiraiya! Ay que alcanzarlos!-Tsunade zarandeaba del cuello al fuerte y alto anciano, furiosa y nerviosa

-esta bien... llamare a una rana rastreadora

Con un sencillo jutsu trajo a uno de los hijos de Oyabin (la rana dios), dándole una prenda de Naruto

-donde conseguiste eso?-Tsunade miraba inquisitivamente unos boxers con ositos dibujados-tus manías no habrán abarcado mas allá del cuerpo femenino verdad?

-en que rayos piensas Tsunade!-grito avergonzado el sannin-siempre cargo con una pieza actualizada del baka.. la tome prestada la ultima vez que fui a su departamento.

-ya veo... Jiraiya...-el hombre volteo, observando la mirada frágil y débil de su compañera-tú sabes... que no lo soportaría... tú te harías cargo? Tú... tomarías mi lugar en Konoha?

-desde aquel día (cuando murió el novio Dan de Tsunade) jamás te había visto tan vulnerable anciana... pero no te prometo nada

-pero Jiraiya... Konoha...

-confías tan poco en Naruto?-el ninja la miro molesto, sonriendo tontamente después-recuerda que me tuvo a mi de maestro! Jajajajajaja! Es obvio que es muy poderoso!

-en eso tienes razón...-la rubia observo el cielo - ero-sennin...

-no me llamen ero-senninnn!

(cambio de escena)

-en que demonios piensas Naruto?-

El rubio observo sorprendido a su pareja, Gaara jamás le había gritado, peor aún, nunca le había visto perder la compostura de esa manera... incluso cuando peleo con él, mantenía cierta tranquilidad.

-el Kyuubi matara a mis seres queridos...-Naruto lo miraba suplicante- me da miedo lastimarte Gaara...

-y que piensas que sentiré yo!-el pelirrojo miraba el cuerpo tras la barrera, queriendo abrazarlo y golpearlo a la vez-no pienso matarte! Y no permite que nadie lo haga!

-Gaara...-Naruto lo observo seriamente-no hay otra solución

-me niego a aceptarlo!-el Kazekage observaba el movimiento ondeante de las colas del kitsune

(cambio de escena)

-otötö... porque te esfuerzas tanto en pelear conmigo?

-mataste a todos los seres que apreciaba...a todos...-Sasuke redoblo su fuerza, recordando los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus padres

-no Sasuke... aún queda alguien a quien aprecias tanto que darías la vida por él... y esa persona ahora esta muriendo...-Itachi volteo su rostro, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde se encontraban Gaara y Naruto- de nuevo te quitare lo que mas quieres... ¿no me odias? ¿vas a permitir que te quite todo de nuevo?

-te matare!

(cambio de escena)

Gritos de agonía salían de los labios de Naruto, que impotente apreciaba como su propia chakra disminuía, haciendo que sus defensas poco a poco se desvanecieran

/_libertad! Quiero sangre_//

Naruto se paralizó, esa voz...

_/crash/_

-el sello se ha roto Gaara! Corre!-el rubio comenzó a derramar lágrimas al ver el rostro calmado de su compañero

-no, no me moveré

-Gaara! Vete! No lo detendré por mas tiempo!

El pelirrojo cerro los ojos, volviendo a su forma original

-_que pretendes mocoso!-_Shukaku se revolvía en el interior de Sabakuno, sumamente nervioso

-me quedare a tu lado... -el Kazekage vislumbro como la barrera desaparecía, yendo al encuentro de su pareja.

/_huelo sangre! Lo matare/_

Las palabras incoherentes del Kyuubi tomaron conciencia en la mente del rubio, su demonio quería sangre... y no una cualquiera, quería la sangre de un demonio, y Gaara era el mas cercano.

Naruto empujo lejos de si al ojiverde, palpando su estomago con dos dedos... para segundos después atravesarlo limpiamente

El rubio ignorando el dolor, saco una espesa capa de humo rojiza de sus entrañas, apretándola fuertemente con su puño

-nunca me dominarás Kyubbi...-Naruto situó el humo a la altura de sus ojos, viendo como este tomaba la forma de un zorro

Gaara comprendió, ese humo era la esencia del Kyuubi.

-seishi shibo no jutsu! (técnica de vida y muerte)

Como si se tratara de una enorme bola de arroz, el ojiazul comenzó a tragar el humo, derrumbándose al lograrlo

-que hiciste Naruto!-Gaara tomo su cabeza, moviéndola desquiciadamente de un lado a otro-hiciste el seishi shibo no jutsu! No hay vuelta atrás para eso!

-lo se...-el tigreño sonrió un poco, sintiendo como la sangre le escurría por los costados-je... no me veo de lo mas guapo en estos momentos neh?

-Naruto... déjame ver..-Gaara cerro los ojos, observando la gran herida que perforaba el estomago del moreno- no esta tan mal...

-mentiroso-el ojiazul le saco la lengua-estoy feliz por haberte conocido Gaara...

-no empieces a decir estupideces-el Kazekage sentía que su calma y cordura desaparecerían de un momento a otro

-dale esto a Tsunade-chan...-el rubio se quito un colgante color jade, cerrándolo en el puño del pelirrojo-esa vieja creerá que este collar esta maldito después de mi muerte...

Los ojos color zafiro comenzaron a perder su brillo... y la mano que apretaba la de Sabakuno callo inerte con un sonido sordo

-Nooooooooooooooo!

(cambio de escena)

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, como si una vena de su pecho hubiera explotado súbitamente

-ya había tardado... –Itachi hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la boca-otra muerte a tus espaldas Sasu-chan... y todo porque nunca pudiste vencerme...

Mas el vengador no quitaba la mirada del rubio, nisiquiera cuando escucho el grito del pelirrojo, confirmándole lo que tanto temía

-que te pasa otötö? Por fin pelearas en serio? Kuso!-el mayor recibió un poderoso puñetazo, que lo tomo por sorpresa

Sasuke respiraba rápidamente, sintiendo su vista nublada pero nítida a la vez

Su sharingan había cambiado

Observo el rostro de Itachi, usando su técnica ilusoria instintivamente.

Con un odio placentero vio el cuerpo contorsionado de su hermano.

Y aunque en el mundo real fueron solo minutos, en la mente de Itachi corrieron semanas de agonía, antes de que su mente colapsara en un estallido de dolor

-he ganado... nisaan...

(cambio de escena)

Con precisión, Aoshi dio una estocada al cuello de Kisame, terminando con su vida

Ni tiempo tuvo de sonreír por su victoria al escuchar un grito de sufrimiento

No pudo creer lo que veía

(cambio de escena)

-están en ese lugar Jiraiya!

La Hokage sonrió al ver que Itachi y Kisame yacían vencidos... mas esa sonrisa desapareció lentamente al entender la escena que se presentaba ante ella

El Kazekage lloraba silenciosamente, sin ninguna expresión, mas sus emociones se reflejaban en el fuerte temblor de su cuerpo.

Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo de rodillas, no creyendo que el ninja mas revoltoso de Konoha estuviera en esa posición tan deprimente

Aoshi apenas se acercaba, su expresión vislumbraba desconcierto y hasta incredulidad

Tsunade observo el colgante que tenia en la mano el pelirrojo, sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba.

-no... Naruto no...- Jiraiya atino a murmurar, apreciando como su corazón se oprimía al ver al que consideraba como a un hijo, en esa situación

-oigan...-Aoshi se acerco mas al rubio-aun esta vivo...

-que!-sin miramientos, la medic-ninja empujo a Sasuke y Gaara de su camino-es cierto... pero sus signos vitales son casi nulos

Con presteza comenzó a reconstruir los tejidos dañados, gritando de frustración poco después.

-maldición! Necesita sangre!-Tsunade observo a los que se encontraban ahí

-sabes que cualquiera de nosotros te la dará-afirmo Jiraiya, recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás

-_bien...Sasuke y Jiraiya no me sirven ya que tiene sangre humana corriente, en cambio ustedes_...-la rubia hizo una seña a Gaara y Aoshi-_mmm... Aoshi me seria de gran ayuda, mas no se como reaccionaria un portador con la sangre de un demonio puro, eso tal vez empeore la situación, sin embargo Sabakuno_...necesito tu sangre Gaara

Sin decir nada, el Kazekage corto rápidamente su vena, repitiendo varias veces la operación ante la rápida recuperación de su cuerpo.

Una hora después, Tsunade sonrió aliviada

-esta estable... sin embargo, necesito equipo y gente mas capacitada, regresemos a Konoha

(cambio de escena)

Naruto abrió sus ojos perezosamente, percibiendo un dolor horrible en el abdomen

-por kami... porque siempre termino aquí?-se había dado cuenta que estaba en el hospital

-porque eres un baka-la voz burlona era inconfundible

-a quien le dices baka, Sasuke! o ... esperen.. que hago aquí? O.O?

-baka-Shikamaru suspiro aliviado, sonriendo un poco-iré a avisarle a los demás que ya despertaste

El rubio busco con sus ojitos a la persona que realmente quería ver, encontrándola al otro lado de la cama

-Gaara...-Naruto le sonrió mientras le enseñaba una "V" de victoria con los dedos-estoy vivito y coleando neh?

El ojiazul dejo de sonreír al sentir las manos de su pareja cerrarse en torno a él, abrazándolo como si fuera de cristal

-pensé... que te perdería para siempre...

-Naruto-chan!-Tsunade y Sakura entraron precipitadamente al cuarto, asustando a los enfermeros que estaban cerca-estas bien? Te sientes mal? No tienes fiebre? Puedes enfocar bien la vista? Te duele algo?

Y el interrogatorio continuo, y viendo que Naruto lo único que necesitaba era reposo...

-EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS NARUTO!-ambas mujeres comenzaron a sacudir violentamente al moreno

-me preocupaste como no tienes una idea!-Tsunade dio un golpe en la pared, derribándola por completo-no vuelvas a hacer algo así! Esta claro?-la rubia de enorme "pechonalidad" (gomen no pude evitarlo XD) lo miraba seria y furiosa

-si Tsunade-chan...ToT...

-en serio Naruto esta bien? Respóndeme coño!-

-ya les dije que si...-

Shikamaru entro a la habitación con Jiraiya y Aoshi discutiendo airadamente con él, a sus espaldas se encontraba una enorme comitiva

Naruto observo impresionado a todas las personas que estaban allí.

Hinata, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Kakashi, Iruka, el señor del ramen y la lista continuaba, algunos venían con pequeños o enormes regalos, que le deseaban una pronta recuperación.

Mas los regalos no fue lo que mas agradeció el moreno, fueron las sonrisas y miradas de todos ellos... que solo reflejaban preocupación y amistad hacia él... ¿contaba realmente con tantos amigos?

Tantas emociones no pudo contener su cansado cuerpo, perdiendo el conocimiento ante la mirada horrorizada de los presentes

-solo esta agotado-tranquilizo la Hokage

(cambio de escena)

Esa noche dejaron a Gaara al cuidado del rubio, después de todo, era una persona que no descansaría en su vigilia.

-Naruto...baka...-el pelirrojo sonrió un poco, esa palabra describía perfectamente a su moreno

continuara...

Ahhhhhhh me quedo horrible! Gomen por las faltas de ortografía! yyyyyyyy

este es el penúltimo capi. de la historia, U.U, ya mero se acaba... pero solo la historia! Porque pienso hacer pequeños one-shots relacionados, habrá desde un Sasu/Naru, hasta capis. que cuenten pequeños detalles de la vida de los personajes y en todos incluiré un pequeño lemon... que opinan? Espero sus reviews! hasta la próxima!


	15. THE END

**Capitulo 15:El final de una aventura, el principio de una vida**

-me preocupa un poco tu condición Naruto...-la Hokage pasaba constantemente su mano sobre el cuerpo del rubio, sondeando la salud de este

-voy a morir! Lo sabia! ToT... por favor Tsunade-chan... no me mantengas en el engaño-

Como respuesta, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-baka... lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que tu recuperación ira a un ritmo normal, el poder del Kyuubi no lo podrás...-la mujer observo significativamente al Kazekage-no deberías usar el poder del zorro por lo menos durante los próximos cinco meses-corrigió en el ultimo momento

-yo lo vigilare Hokage-sama-afirmo el pelirrojo

-lo que me trae a otra cuestión...Neji! Kiba! Shino!

Los tres ninjas aparecieron

-que necesita Hokage-sama?

-les asignare una misión de rango súper A

Los jounnin se miraron entre ellos intrigados, el que los pusiera a los tres en un mismo equipo significaba que se trataba de una misión de búsqueda y rastreo muy importante

Ignorando a los ninjas que acababa de convocar, la sannin dirigió su atención hacia el ojiazul

-tu organismo no puede recibir jutsus medicinales por el riego de que se mezclen energías, tendremos que curarte a la antigua...-la mujer saco una pequeña jeringa-será algo pequeño no te preocupes...

Pero el moreno miraba la aguja como si esta midiera cuatro o cinco metros, sintiendo un escalofrió al comprender que esta penetraría en su retaguardia

-noooooooooooooo! o -

Gaara intento detenerlo, incluso se sorprendió de la rapidez con que había escapado.

-tenia fracturas en las costillas, como pudo hacer eso?- Neji contemplaba boquiabierto la ventana destruida

-me temía algo así-Tsunade suspiro cansada-ese niño es algo único... no teme a la muerte o al mas poderoso ninja... pero huye de esto-la medicninja señalo la inyección-tráiganlo de vuelta, se encuentra delicado y débil... no sean rudos

-quiere que atrapemos a Naruto porque este no quiere ponerse una estúpida inyección?-Kiba hablo consternado, sonriendo un poco ¿el ninja mas poderoso de Konoha huyendo como un crío? Eso era noticia...

-exacto-la Hokage les sonrió burlona-si es que pueden atraparlo... no es solo una chiquillada, realmente tiene fobia a las agujas

Gaara frunció el seño molesto, dispuesto a perseguir a su pareja y amarrarlo si era necesario para que estuviera quieto

-Kazekage-sama... acompáñeme

El aludido observo a los jounnins encargados de la búsqueda de su rubio, considerando si eran aptos para la labor

Con un asentimiento, siguió a la mujer hacia la torre de los Hokages

(cambio de escena)

-voy a hablar contigo como Sabakuno Gaara y no como Kazekage de la villa de la arena-la voz de la rubia sonaba grave y seria

El otro asintió, quitando su sombrero como modo de aceptación

-la condición de Naruto es critica-Tsunade tomo asiento, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo

-dígame entonces que hago sentado aquí, si podría estar buscando a mi pareja

La Hokage levanto una ceja interesada, le sorprendía que el pálido chico admitiera sus sentimientos tan abiertamente

-bien... cof, cof, cof-Tsunade tosió un poco incomoda-mira... el cuerpo de Naruto esta demasiado delicado, cualquier esfuerzo físico podría causarle una fuerte recaída...-

-...-

-me refiero, a que no podrán tener relaciones sexuales durante los próximos cinco meses

-...-Gaara seguían en una posición inmutable, mas sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono rosado

-se que ya las tuvieron, y no es mi intención meterme en su vida privada, pero por seguridad y bienestar de Naruto recomiendo...que te vayas a la villa de la arena...

Gaara entrecerró los ojos ¿en serio creía la Hokage que dejaría al rubio en esa situación?

-con Naruto...

Una amplia sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Sabakuno Gaara

(cambio de escena)

-nooo! No dejare que me inyecten!-Naruto estaba escondido en la copa de un gran árbol, con una colita y orejitas en forma chibi

-baja Naruto!-era la voz de Neji

-me encontraron tan rápido? O.O-el rubio maldito en voz baja, no creyendo que sus habilidades estuvieran tan débiles en esos momentos

-no hagas las cosas mas difíciles-murmuro Shino con tranquilidad, jugando con un insecto- la Hokage solo quiere que te recuperes cuanto antes...

Naruto negó un poquito con la cabeza, dudando entre bajar o correr

-si Naru-chan!-Kiba rió con malignidad-regresa para que te pinchemos!

-nooooooooooo!-el estado de histeria volvió al cuerpo de Naruto, huyendo despavorido del lugar

-Kiba!-Neji lo volteó ver con mala cara-porque hiciste eso? Ya lo teníamos...-el Hyuuga tiro de una cuerda, provocando que una red cayera donde momentos antes estaba el rubio

-bromeas?-el entrenador de perros ninja sonrió-esto es de lo mas divertido

-lo notaron?-Shino interrumpió la discusión que se avecinaba entre sus camaradas-Uzumaki tenia orejas y cola...será mejor que lo atrapemos cuanto antes.

(cambio de escena)

-no pueden obligarme!-Naruto se encontraba amarrado a la cama, intentando safarse desesperadamente-esto es contra la ley! Soy mayor de edad! Puedo irme del hospital si quiero!

-neh Naruto... pero yo soy la Hokage así que te jodes-Tsunade respondió malhumorada, aunque internamente preocupada, esa pequeña colita y orejas que le habían salido a su protegido al estar tan asustado y enojado solo significaban una cosa... _Naruto estaba absorbiendo los poderes del Kyuubi_...

(cambio de escena)

-_ahora si que te partieron la madre Sabakuno XD_-Shukaku no había parado de picar a su médium ante la noticia de la reciente "abstinencia"

Gaara ignoro a su demonio, entrando a la habitación al escuchar tantos gritos

-y demandare al hospital y a todos ustedes!-Naruto se retorcía, señalando con la cabeza a los doctores-y se llaman amigos! Ja! Traidores! Eso es lo que son... que paso con la constitución de mejores amigos!

-constitución...-Sakura sudo una gotita

-de mejores...-Aoshi pestañeo confundido, no sabiendo a que se refería

-amigos? Baka...-finalizo Sasuke ayudando a los enfermeros a poner sellos de contención alrededor del rubio

-Gaara-chan!-los presentes observaron como una colita y orejitas mas afelpadas que la vez anterior salían del cuerpo moreno-verdad que tu no permitirás que me inyecten?-Naruto no noto como de sus labios salían unos finos colmillitos, pareciendo un pequeño gatito

El pelirrojo se quedo estático, su rubio se veían demasiado... demasiado...

-_jajajaja alguien allá arriba no te quiere mocoso! Mira que te lo ponen mas buenote cuando no puedes tirartelo_-la inconfundible voz del mapache resonó en la mente del Kazekage

Gaara pestañeo, dándose vuelta para salir de la habitación

-ahhhhhh! Tu también Gaara! Todos están en contra mía! Es una conspiración... de seguro Akatsuki busca nuevos formas de atraparme y están haciendo una ilusión en conjunto! Pero no me ganaran! Se que todo esto es solo un técnica ilusoria... es obvio... por pequeños detalles–Naruto sonrió astutamente- para comenzar, Sakura-chan no me ha golpeado en los últimos minutos, Sasuke-baka no ha mostrado ninguna sonrisa "guay", Aoshi-kun esta bien vestido, Tsunade-chan no ha gritado en mas de una hora, todos los doctores están vestidos de blanco y Gaara me ignora? MUAJAJAJAJA no pueden engañar a Uzumaki Naruto! Toma esa Akatsuki!

-Naruto!-grito Sakura, conteniendo apenas sus ganas de golpearlo-no te he pegado porque estas débil-la chica apretó sus puños- solo espera a que te encuentres mejor...

-sonrisas "guay"? que tonterías dices dobe-El Uchiha volteo su rostro, sonriendo arrogante

-a eso me refiero ¬¬

-yo siempre visto bien!-Aoshi lo miro molesto-pero hace mucho calor en la aldea para ir con ropa encima... en este lugar el clima es agradable-el demonio observo curioso una pequeña cajita en la pared-me pregunto como almacenaran el chakra en esos contenedores...(no conocía los aires acondicionados XD)

-no he gritado porque estamos en un hospital enano-la Hokage colocó su botellita de sake en la cabeza del rubio- así que no me molestes...

-emmm...-un enfermero miro dudoso hacia el rubio-todos los doctores vestimos de blanco Uzumaki-sama...

-y porque Gaara me ignoro? ToT

Eso era lo que nadie se explicaba

(cambio de escena)

A pesar de rabietas, lloriqueos, amenazas y gritos, Tsunade logro aplicar la famosa inyección

-ahora odio mucho mas las inyecciones... U.U...

-tranquilo... esa sustancia incrementara tu nivel de recuperación.

-nnn... que bien...

-Naruto-la Hokage tomo asiento al lado del que consideraba como a un hermano-que me dirías de tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones?

-mmm... no suena mal... ¿por qué lo dices?

-bueno... Gaara es el Kazekage de Suna, y tiene ciertos deberes con su gente, tendrá que regresar a su país

Naruto bajo cabizbajo su cabeza, sin poder evitarlo, unas orejitas grises y dobladas por la tristeza aparecieron en su cabeza

-porque me sale esto Tsunade-chan?-el rubio al ver su reflejo en la ventana, pudo apreciar su nueva apariencia

-es debido a tu estado de humor... a veces te sale cola, te ves Kawaii

-no me veo Kawaii! . 

-terco-la mujer acaricio los sedosos cabellos, en una caricia maternal y cariñosa-porque no te vas con Gaara?...

-O/O Tsunade-chan?

-el cuidara de ti, apostaría que estará pegado a ti como una lapa

-eres mala apostando Tsunade-chan ¬¬

-solo tengo una racha de mala suerte

-que ha durado mas de cincuenta años neh?-Naruto la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-neh... Tsunade-chan... ya podrían soltarme no crees?-el ojiazul observo la camisa de fuerza con varios sellos, sudando un gotita ante todos los amarres con que contaba su cuerpo

-si-la Hokage quito los sellos y los agarres, dejando al rubio moverse libremente por la cama

-ne Naruto-chan... te ves Kawaii-Tsunade observaba como el rubio estaba sentado en la cama jalando una de sus orejitas, mientras una colita se movía inquieta detrás de él

-¬¬

(cambio de escena)

Gaara observaba el cielo en la azotea del hospital, la luna llena inundaba el oscuro firmamento, dándole un brillo sobrenatural a la ciudad.

Sintió una poderosa presencia, volteando hacia ella

-Naruto?...

El ojiazul lo miraba sonrojado y con los labios entreabiertos, dejando salir algunos tiernos suspiros. Detrás de esa hermosa imagen una afelpada y rojiza cola se movía lenta y sensualmente

-Gaara-chan... te necesito... ahora...-el rubio se lanzo sobre su novio, dejándolo inmovilizado debajo suyo

El pelirrojo no pudo reaccionar, la actitud de su compañero era fuera de lo normal, se preocupo al pensar que la Hokage le hubiera aplicado una dosis equivocada o demasiado potente.

-que te sucede Naruto?-Gaara lo miraba a los ojos, encontrándolos mas nítidos de lo normal

-sexo... ahora... ¡ya!-Naruto lo beso con avidez, moviéndose frenéticamente encima suyo, provocando la entrepierna de su compañero

-_yo creo que fue muy claro Sabakuno_-el mapache protesto ante la repentina oscuridad que lo envolvió-_maldito mocoso... bloqueas mi visión cuando viene lo mas interesante!_

El moreno hizo que le crecieran unas pequeñas garras, cortando con precisión la vestimenta del Kage, dejándolo solo en ropa interior

Con la misma rapidez, Naruto se desnudo, sonriendo seductoramente a su amante

-Gaara-chan... esta noche va a ser muy larga...

El pelirrojo aun no reaccionaba, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, pensando que se trataba mas bien de un sueño erótico

-porque no termino lo que deje pendiente aquella vez?

El ojiazul bajo lentamente los boxers de su compañero, lamiendo delicadamente el hinchado miembro

-Naruto!-el ojiverde tomo los cabellos rubios, presa de la impresión

El morenito sonrió un poco, chupando y lamiendo con tortuosa lentitud

Y sin previo aviso, el ritmo aumento

El Kazekage casi grita de frustración al sentir que el delicioso movimiento paraba después de algunos minutos, sorprendiéndose al ser jalado bruscamente, quedando hincado, observando como su entrepierna seguía muy cerca del rostro moreno.

-Gaara-chan... que es esto?-el rubio paso su lengua por la punta de su miembro, con aire inocente-neh... estas mas animado que de costumbre...

El pálido hombre analizaba la situación lo mejor que podía, tomando en cuenta las placenteras circunstancias en las que se encontraba, ¿había caído en un mundo paralelo? No se explicaba otra respuesta al salvaje y seductivo carácter de su pareja en esos momentos...

Con un gemido ronco, el ninja de la arena llego al orgasmo, sintiéndose insatisfecho

Se posiciono entre las torneadas piernas del moreno, penetrándolo con una sola embestida

-arggghhhh!-un gemido-rugido salió de los labios carnosos, arañando la espalda del Kazekage en el proceso-hazlo con fuerza Gaara!

El pelirrojo aumento un poco el vaivén de las embestidas, no queriendo dañar a su compañero ante la reciente operación

-con mas fuerza!-Naruto movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, gimiendo fuertemente-con mas fuerza!-el rubio enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ojiverde

-no-el portador de Shukaku negó con la cabeza-te haría daño

Sin previo aviso, Gaara percibió que su miembro era aprisionado en la estrecha entrada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer, provocando que sus embestidas aumentaran de intensidad inconscientemente

Naruto gritaba como poseso, moviéndose al ritmo de su pareja, sintiendo como la pelvis y testículos chocaban en su entrada

Con un empuje mas fuerte de lo normal, el pelirrojo termino dentro de la estrecha cavidad

-otra vez-exigió el rubio sonrojado, subiéndose al cuerpo de su compañero

-te estas recuperando Naruto... esto no es buena idea...-con un atisbo de remordimiento, el Kazekage recordó la advertencia de la Hokage respecto a su abstinencia.. _y la rompo el primer día_...

Sin embargo, el ojiazul ya se movía sobre el pelirrojo, gimiendo al oído de este, lamiendo el contorno de su oreja, provocándolo...

Gaara tomo las delgadas y hermosas caderas, empujando suavemente hacia abajo, aumentando el ritmo de Naruto con sus propias manos

A los pocos minutos ambos respiraban agitadamente ante el orgasmo simultaneo que tuvieron

-bien Naruto... vayamos a...

-Ie!-el rubio beso apasionadamente a su novio-necesito otra ronda... en realidad la necesito...-como si su instinto se apoderada de él, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, intentando calmar su excitación, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, acariciando las piernas del ojiverde sin darse cuenta

-no es necesario que hagas eso Naruto-Gaara tomo la mano que intentaba darse placer- yo puedo complacerte... pero creo que este fuerzo físico te perjudicara

-no me importa! Necesito... necesito... Kami! No se que me pasa!-Naruto se recostó contra Gaara, frotándose sensualmente contra él, lamiendo y besando la mejilla de este-solo... solo...ah!-agarrándose de los hombros del mayor, comenzó a frotar sus entrepiernas

Al terminar, Naruto ronroneo gatunamente, saliéndole dos pequeñas orejitas rojizas y afelpadas

-otra vez Gaara...

El aludido se encontraba recostado, un tanto agotado

Con un gesto sugestivo, el moreno tomo la mano del Kazekage, pasando la lengua por el dedo corazón, viendo directamente a los ojos verdes del pelirrojo

Gaara gimió fuertemente, sintiendo la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo ante la caricia fuera de lo común

El rubio lamía sus dedos seductoramente, metiendose uno a uno en la boca, sin perder de vista los ojos aguamarina de su amante

-Ai shiteru Gaara...-murmuro dulcemente el rubio, sonriendo cálidamente

El corazón del pelirrojo se acelero ante la espontánea declaración, tomando el cuerpo del ojiazul para ponerle de espaldas a él, besando la nuca de Naruto en el proceso

Naruto gimió suavemente ante la nueva penetración, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del Kage

Gaara embestía según las indicaciones corporales de cu compañero, aprovechando la posición, comenzó a masturbar con deleite a su moreno, escuchando los suspiros que este hacia ante sus caricias

Ambos terminaron con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sintiendo como los rayos del sol apenas salían en el firmamento

Naruto pestañeo un poco, tomando conciencia de lo que acaba de pasar

-Gaara?...-el rubio sentía el tibio cuerpo detrás de él, tocando dudoso las manos que lo mantenían en un fuerte abrazo

-quieres repetir de nuevo Uzumaki?

-echi! (pervertido) . todavía que me violas no se cuantas veces! Tu! Abusaste de mi! ¬.¬, me encuentro en un estado de salud delicado... y solo piensas en sexo?

-tu te me lanzaste...

-de seguro estaba poseído o algo.. por kami!-Naruto se sonrojo ante su desnudez, vistiéndose con velocidad-yo.. yo no se que me paso!-exclamo aun mas sonrojado el rubio – (N/A: Naruto recuerda como exigía a Gaara tener relaciones una y otra vez XD)como pude decir esas cosas? O/O...

-Naruto...

-es que pareciera que estuviera en... espera un momento O.o?...-para Naruto las piezas comenzaron a encajar... las ocasionales veces que a su cuerpo le crecían orejas y cola, la luna llena, el sexo desenfrenado...-Tsunade-chan!

El moreno salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la azotea, dejando solo a su amante

-baka-

(cambio de escena)

-entonces comprendes la situación verdad?-la Hokage tomo un poco mas de té, le molestaba un poco enterarse que el Kazekage no había seguido su orden, pero ahora su prioridad era el ojiazul

-como se revierten los efectos de la maldición del hombre lobo? ToT?

Tsunade cae al puro estilo de anime

-BAKA! A que idiota se le ocurre pensar que se esta convirtiendo en un hombre lobo!

-entonces no es un hombre lobo? Ufffff no me entusiasmaba la idea de repudiar la plata y esas cosas...

- te estas fusionando con el Kyuubi

-lo que me faltaba... auch! Me duelen los costados...-Naruto miro lastimeramente hacia la rubia

-son las costillas, era lógico que no resistieran un esfuerzo físico de esa magnitud

-entonces... porque ayer quise tener?.. ya sabes.. con Gaara-Naruto se sonrojo ante su pregunta

Tsunade junto sus manos, en pose meditativa-no lo se con exactitud, pero tomando en cuenta la luna llena y tu situación actual, supongo que es algún tipo de reacción para aparearse de los demonios...¿por qué no le preguntas a Aoshi? Él es un demonio natural después de todo

-tienes razón Tsunade-chan!

(cambio de escena)

-donde estará Aoshi-chan?... Lee (su mas confiable contacto XD) me dijo que visitaría a Naruto-una pequeña venita se formo en la cabeza de Gai ante la imagen mental del rubio

-Aoshi!

Gai escucho el grito del kitsune, escondiéndose para no ser detectado

-que sucede Naruto-chan?-la voz inconfundiblemente masculina salió de uno de los cuartos

-que hacías en el cuarto de la limpieza? O.O-el morenito tenia una pequeña gotita

-ese loco vestido de verde me andaba persiguiendo...ya no lo soporto!

Gai sonrió enamorado ante el comentario del alto moreno, imaginando fantasías ajenas a la realidad

Fantasía de Gai:

-ya no lo soporto!-Aoshi cae de rodillas al suelo, con una mano sobre el corazón-Gai es demasiado hermoso y sexy para mi... me da tanto miedo confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos...

-Aoshi...-Gai aparece con un hermoso atardecer a sus espaldas-tu eres el dueño de mi corazón...

-Gai-chan...-Aoshi se sonroja como colegiala (que chorradas XD)-yo.. no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti...

-Aoshi...-Gai toma la barbilla del moreno, acercándolo a sus labios

N/A: la escena del beso es clausurara por la salud mental de la escritora

Fin de la Fantasía

-que quieres decirme Naru-chan?-los ojos negros como el onix miraban interrogantes al ojiazul

-bueno...-Naruto junto sus deditos totalmente sonrojado-es mas bien una pregunta personal...

-ah sí?-

-es... sobre sexo...

La boca del jounnin especialista en taijutsu se abrió en sorpresa, pensando las posibles situaciones que esas palabras acarrearían

Fantasía de Gai:

-... quiero que seas mi juguete sexual...-Naruto tenia amordazado a un temeroso Aoshi, sonriendo pervertidamente mientras pasaba un látigo sobre el abdomen del alto demonio

-yo pertenezco a Gai-sensei... no lo hagas por favor Naruto-kun...

-tengo el poder del Kyuubi, así que no protestes.. y disfruta...

-perdóneme Gai-sensei...

Fin de la fantasía

-_pero yo te protegeré Aoshi-chan!-_unas llamitas aparecieron en los ojos del ninja-_la llama del amor arde en mi interior!_

-cual es tu pregunta?-Aoshi se cruzo de brazos, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

-mira.. errr...-Naruto sudaba de los nervios, pegando sus deditos al puro estilo Hinata-tengo un problema...

-no seria mejor que lo discutieras con el pelirrojo?-Aoshi opino, no queriendo tener que explicar o aconsejar algo, las relaciones humanas no eran su fuerte

-no, no, no se trata de ese tipo de "problema", lo que sucede es que cuando tome el espíritu del Kyuubi yo... por decirlo de alguna manera me fusione con él

-con que esa es la razón... sentí como en los últimos días tu chakra se había transformado

-y me trajo un pequeño aprieto en luna llena... yo quería tener relaciones... con urgencia...-Naruto pronuncio lo ultimo totalmente avergonzado, desviando su mirada-tu sabes a que se debe?

-si-Aoshi se recargo en la pared del pasillo-los demonios de alto nivel entramos en celo cada mes

-espera, espera... tu viviste conmigo mas de un mes y jamás vi... jamás te vi diferente-corrigió el rubio con nerviosismo

-porque yo no tengo pareja-pronuncio el moreno con voz grave- demonios como yo somos muy elitistas con nuestros compañeros-el pelinegro miro significativamente al morenito-encontrar a una pareja es difícil, puesto que no aceptamos a nadie que sea inferior a nosotros... te imaginaras que problemas hay en una relación de ese tipo, donde ambos son guerreros y temperamentales... como solución, la naturaleza hizo que nos apareáramos cada mes para fortalecer nuestras lazos emocionales

-pero en nuestra relación no hay problemas!-exclamo Naruto, sin percatarse que unas orejitas grises y decaídas aparecían en su cabeza

-y eso?...te ves kawaii-se burlo el moreno, jalando una de las orejitas- tu tienes el poder del Kyuubi, no su mente... y aunque no tengas dificultades con el Kazekage, tendrás esa respuesta biológica de por vida, claro, mientras tu le consideres tu compañero

-es decir... que cada mes...

-hai

-porque yo!

(cambio de escena)

-Udon... solo un poquito mas...-rogaba Duna, intentando expandir el área de sus caricias por todo el cuerpo del delgado chico

-no, aun es muy pronto-tanjo el serio chico, recargándose en el pecho del mas fornido-solo.. pasemos el rato...-con un suspiro cerro los ojos, sonriendo inconscientemente ante la calidez de su compañero

-tienes razón... me pregunto...

-que sucede?-pregunto Udon, un tanto preocupado por el tono angustiado del otro

-tal vez regrese pronto a Suna... he decidido que pediré permiso al Kazekage de quedarme una temporada a Konoha

-y tu familia? Que pasa con tus misiones como ninja?-el chico de lentes recién se daba cuenta que no sabia nada de la vida de su novio

-solo tengo una hermana-el chunnin se encogió de hombros- es mayor que yo... y le encantara conocerte, aunque le decepcionara un poco tu aspecto

-esperaba algo mejor para su hermano menor verdad?-sonrió Udon, acostumbrado a que la gente lo criticara por su aspecto poco atractivo

-tu eres el chico mas lindo que haya visto-Duna junto su nariz con la del otro, riendo ante el gesto enfadado del mas pequeño por el gesto tan infantil- lo decía porque mi hermana siempre me había dicho que "quería conocer al seme de mi vida" y como comprenderás...

Udon rió suavemente, entendiendo el punto de su compañero

-quisiera presentarte a mi clan-Udon acaricio el brazo moreno, esperando su reacción

-no te traerá problemas, no me molesta, pero tampoco quiero causarte dificultades

-no lo creo... mi madre siempre ha sido muy abierta de mente... y como todos mis hermanos mayores ya tuvieron hijos, el clan no corre ningún riego

-en ese caso me encantaría-Duna abrazo melosamente al mas bajo

-suelta, suelta!- sonrojado, Udon intentaba safarse, siendo en vano

-Iie! Este día eres totalmente mío...-murmuro el moreno sensualmente, atrayendo hacia su regazo el cuerpo que tanto deseaba, devorando sus labios sin pedir permiso

(cambio de escena)

-neh... que sucede Moegi? Porque me trajiste a este lugar?-Konohamaru miraba confundido su entorno, viendo un campo de flores y el hermoso árbol de cerezos que les daba sombra

-Kono-chan... yo... quería decirte...

-mm.. paso algo malo?-el castaño poso su mano en el hombro de su compañera, apoyándola

-no es nada malo.. es solo que yo.. quería decirte...

-mmm?-el nieto del tercero ladeo su cabeza, no entendiendo a su amiga... bueno en realidad jamás la había entendido XD

-que tu me gustas mucho!-exclamo Moegi, creando de la nada un hermoso pájaro azulado-gomen...-murmuro al ver el accidente de su poder

-neh...-Konohamaru cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, dándole la espalda

Moegi miro al suelo ¿por qué había cometido esa estupidez? Ahora Konohamaru se sentiría incomodo con ella... sin mencionar que estaban en el mismo equipo de misiones...

-tu también me gustas mucho Moegi

La chica levanto la cabeza, encontrándose los ojos confundidos de su compañero

-pensé que eso estaba mas que claro-murmuro el nieto del tercero, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

-a que te refieres?-ahora Moegi era la confusa

-siempre te he molestado...-el muchacho desvió su mirada-porque me gustas mucho, mi mensaje era mas que claro

Moegi sonrió aliviada, reaccionando agresivamente después

-COMO QUE CLARO! Tu mensaje no tenia lógica

-tu eres chica! Deberías de haberlo captado... tu genero solo hace las cosas mas complicadas, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta!

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?

Desde atrás de los árboles, Udon, Duna, los hermanos de Moegi, Naruto, y algunos que conocían a la pareja mas conflictiva de Kohona, suspiraron derrotados

-no puedo creerlo...-Naruto toco su frente-esos dos se parecen a ustedes...-el portador del Kyuubi señalo a Ino y Shikamaru

La rubia no pudo regresar la ofensa al observar como de la nada, los dos chicos (Moegi y Konohamaru) se daban una apasionado beso

-mi hermanita se ve tan feliz...-comenzó uno de los hermanos mayores de la chica

-si... ese chico me cae bien, será parte de la familia-dijo el segundo

-y tiene buena posición en Konoha...-comento al tercero

-hey! Ya llevan mucho tiempo pegados!... ese aprovechado esta besando de lengua a nuestra hermanita! . 

Con rapidez, los hombres tenían amordazado al nieto del tercero

-... Me hace pensármelo dos veces con cuñados así...

(cambio de escena)

-no pienso darte de alta Naruto! Grito escandalizada la Hokage, mirando amenazante al rubio-y si te escapas conocerás lo que es verme realmente enojada

-ya estoy bien Tsunade-chan... puedo controlar el poder del Kyuubi y por ello volvió mi capacidad de regeneración...

-es un viaje en el desierto-explico la rubia-que sucedería si tuvieras una recaída? No habría personal capacitado...-la anciana bajo la cabeza- además... no tienes por que irte tan pronto

Naruto sonrió dulcemente, entendiendo que a la que consideraba su madre, solo quería tenerlo mas tiempo a su lado

-ne Tsunade-obachan-Naruto saco una colita juguetona a propósito, por suerte, ya no le salía involuntariamente- volveré para el próximo examen de chunnin...

-y te nombrare Hokage Naruto-exclamo decidida la sannin-entrénate... pero no te sobreesfuerces, aun estas lastimado

-bien-el rubio cerro los ojos al ver como un dedo de la mujer se acercaba a su frente, recordado el golpe que le dio cuando la conoció

Por el contrario, sintió una dulce presión en su frente

-te ves kawaii

-¬¬

(cambio de escena)

-Kazekage-sama...

Gaara desvió un poco la vista de los papeles que tenia en sus manos, dando a entender que lo escuchaba

-quería pedirle permiso para quedarme una temporada en Konoha...-Duna hinco una pierna en el suelo, como muestra de respeto

-motivo?-pregunto el pelirrojo, sin quitar su mirada de los importantes papeles

-personal Kazekage-sama-murmuro Duna, no sabiendo si esa respuesta se considerada una ofensa

-es por el alumno de Uzumaki?-Gaara alzo por fin los ojos para ver directamente los violetas de su subordinado

El moreno se sonrojo un poco, asintiendo torpemente

Sabakuno miro los ojos violetas, nerviosos.. mas sin embargo... decididos.

-_quien soy para prohibirle quedarse cuando yo mismo estaba dispuesto a secuestrar a Naruto?_-

-_creo que hubieras salido mal parada mocoso_-intervino Shukaku en sus pensamientos-_todos los ninjas poderosos de esta aldea te hubieran dado una patada en el trasero jaja_-

-esta bien, puedes quedarte, siempre y cuando tengas la aprobación de la Hokage... donde esta tu caballo?

Duna pestañeo ante el rápido cambio de tema

-en las caballerías de Konoha junto a los demás corceles que trajimos de Suna

-bien, lo tomare

-si Kazekage-sama-con una amplia sonrisa, el ojivioleta salió del estudio

(cambio de escena)

-Naruto-nisaan!-Konohamaru se había pegado a la rodilla del rubio, llorando escandalosa y cómicamente

-tranquilo Konohamaru... solo me iré algunos meses

Todos los conocidos del rubio se encontraban en la entrada de Konoha, queriendo desearle suerte en el viaje

-me iré a la quiebra!-otro que lloraba a lágrima viva era el dueño de Ichiraku, siendo consolado por su hija

-mas vale que para la próxima prueba de chunnin todos estén aquí-Naruto los miro con una pose de victoria-ja! Para los incrédulos que pensaban que no llegaría a ser Hokage...y ustedes!-Naruto señalo a Sasuke y Aoshi-mas vale que estén presentes, tienen una gran habilidad para desaparecer del mapa

-dobe-Sasuke suspiro, sonriéndole dulcemente a su amigo-aquí estaré.. no me perdería tu humillación publica por nada del mundo

-yo también estaré presente-murmuro Aoshi con voz grave (N/A: este tipo me trae coladita... me recuerda tanto a Latiz de las guerreras mágicas...)-los acompañare parte del camino, tengo curiosidad por investigar unos pergaminos de un antiguo monje

-QUE!-Gai salió de la nada al escuchar que su amado Aoshi se iría de la aldea-voy contigo!-sin previo aviso, el hombre con vestimentas verdes corrió a hacer maletas

-nos vemos!-con pequeñas gotitas los presentes observaron a uno de lo mas poderosos demonios... huyendo muerto de miedo

-bien... adiós chicos!

Montando en el fuerte semental, el Kazekage, el aprendiz de Hokage y sus cuatro acompañantes (los dos guardaespaldas y los ninjas compañeros de Duna) tomaron camino hacia la poderosa villa de la arena

THE END

Que final mas malo, pero eso era lo que quería, porque en si no es un final, solo termina la base de lo que será los one-shots, que incluirán el como terminaron juntos Naruto y Sasuke, pequeños episodios de Naruto en Suna, el ascenso del rubio a Hokage... ¿qué les parece la idea, espero que dejen reviews ¡hasta la próxima!

Adieu...


End file.
